Elementary, My Love
by SilverOcean01
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is not quite sure what to make of his newest client. She is definitely not boring, but what happen's after the case is closed? This story takes you on an adventure with Sherlock, John and the strange new girl, Ariel, as they solve mysteries and fall in love. Post-Reichenbach (Note: This is my first fan fiction, so leave comments!)
1. A Text

**Chapter I**

John Watson was sitting at a desk typing up his latest entry into his blog. He and Sherlock Holmes had just solved another case and this was the first chance John had had to write about their recent excitement.  
As he finished the entry, hitting the "submit" button, his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw that he had a new text message, although he didn't recognize the number. It simply read,  
"Hello John. Long time no see. Wanna do dinner? -AH"

John thought about the initials at the end. Whose were they? The initials looked so familiar... Ah! That's it. He thought. They're Andrew's. Andrew was one of the men from John's core. He was a daredevil type; always getting himself hurt in one stupid stunt or another. John had fixed him up more then a dozen times, and wrote those initials down just as often on the medical records.

"You're right, long time no see. When? -JW"  
"Hampshire 6? -AH"  
"Sounds good. -JW"  
"See you there. -AH"  
John put his phone down. Andrew wasn't exactly a friend of his, but he was another solider. And John hadn't seen him since he had left the core. Maybe he's finally grown up. John thought to himself laughingly, for he knew Andrew never would.

**XXXXXXXX**

John arrived at Hampshire at about half six o'clock. Unfortunately, traffic had not been the best and it had been almost impossible for him to get a cab. Still, he had made it there before he was too terribly late.

When he entered the restaurant, the waitress asked if he needed a table.  
"No thanks," he replied pleasantly, "I'm supposed to be meeting a friend."  
"Oh, your here to see Hunt?" John nodded. "Right this way."

The waitress lead John to a table near the back of the restaurant, where a woman sat all by herself. Before John could tell the waitress that she had made a mistake, the woman stood up and welcomed him.

"Dr. Watson, how wonderful it is to see you." She said sweetly. The waitress turned and retreated to another customer.  
"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He asked, cautiously.  
"Oh yes, pardon me." She said, "I'm Andrew's sister, Ariel."  
"Well in that case, please to meet you, Ariel." John said, extending his hand.

Ariel shook it and then gestured for him to sit down. As they sat, she laughed.  
"I would have thought you'd have a better memory, Dr. Watson." Ariel said smiling.  
"Pardon me?" He asked.  
"I meet you 4 years ago, when Andrews core came home for Christmas, remember?" She said.

It took John a moment to remember, but suddenly it all came back to him. His core had been sent home for 5 days over Christmas and as soon as they had landed they had been overrun by loved ones. John had seen his sister, Harry, but that was all the family he had. Andrew, who always said he owed his life to John, came over and introduced his sister to him. They had even spent a couple of days together, just the four of them.

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind." John said, apologizing.  
"Don't worry." She smiled. The waitress came back and asked what they would like to drink. She quickly took their orders and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"5." John said, breaking the silence.  
"What?" Ariel asked.  
"It was 5 years ago that we met." John said. Ariel's face went rather blank.  
"Really? My, how time flies." She exclaimed. A rather uncomfortable silence followed her words.

John was getting restless, desperate to make any kind of conversation. Then something clicked in. Just as John was about to open his mouth, the waitress came back with their drinks and wanted to take their orders. As soon as she had gotten them, she rushed off. John tried to remember what he had wanted to say before she had interrupted. What was missing? He thought.

"Where's Andrew?" John asked.  
"Why do you think Andrew would be here?" Ariel replied.  
"Because he texted me..." John began, but then slowly trailed off.

He realized his mistake now. When he had gotten the texts signed "AH" he assumed they were from Andrew. But now that he had reacquainted himself with Ariel, he realized it had been her that texted him. Not Andrew. They were siblings with the same initials. Ariel was watching him as he made this connection. A look of sadness crept over her face, although John didn't know why.

"You were expecting him, weren't you?" Ariel sighed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
"You are not disappointing." John quickly tried to apologize.

And Ariel wasn't disappointing. She was a beautiful woman, just a bit taller then John, with delicate features and pale skin. Her golden hair stood in contrast with her playful sapphire blue eyes. And the smile that always seemed to be hiding behind her lips contained perfect white teeth.

"You are not disappointing, Miss Hunt." John repeated.  
"Please, call me Ariel." She said, flashing her white teeth. But as quickly as the smile came, it faded away and the sad look crept onto her face again.

"John," she paused, waiting to see if he'd scold her for using his first name. When he didn't, she continued.  
"John, I didn't ask you here to recount old stories or to enjoy the wine. I have some news to bring you." At this she stopped and bit her lip, but she forced herself to continue. "Andrew's dead."

This news hit John like a brick wall. Images of the young solider raced through his head as he tried to make sense of this. Memories of having to set his broken bones, or removed a bullet from him, flashed past his eyes.

"Dead?" John croaked out. Ariel simply nodded.  
"What? How? Why?" John's questions poured out.  
"Shot. Died on the battlefield." Ariel said, short and concise. John was trying to wrap his head around it, then all of a sudden he realized something.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry for your loss." He said, with genuine sympathy. Ariel breathed in sharply.

"Thank you." She replied, "But I knew that one day it would happen. I always knew he wouldn't come back." She smiled. It was a pitiful smile. The kind that said that even though she believed what she had said, she had hoped it wouldn't come true.

"He was a daredevil. He told me himself he never planned on coming home. It was just his way." She said with a sigh. John noticed something. Her brother was dead and they were talking about him, yet, she wasn't crying. Tears weren't even threatening to come into her eyes. Was she cold and heartless? Did she hate her brother? Then another question crossed John Watson's mind. Why had she called him here? It wasn't as if they had been close. In fact, he hardly knew the man, not much more then acquaintances. Why would it matter to him that Andrew had died? A sly smile crept across Ariel's face as if she had read his mind.

"John, I need your help." She said, leaning in. John leaned in to hear her as she lowered her voice.  
"My life is being threatened." She whispered. "But by whom or why, I don't know. I've never done anything wrong, not against the law or the Queen and I'm barely rich enough to afford my own flat. So what this person could wish to gain from killing me, I don't know." The genuine tone of her voice convinced John that what she was saying was true, but just incase...

"How do you know someone's trying to kill you?" He asked.  
"Because of this." Ariel said and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She took a second to scroll through her voicemail before selecting one and hitting play.

A raspy, threatening voice came on.  
"You've got five days. If you don't solve my puzzle by then, I will kill you." The phone beeped to signal the end of the message.

"That's it?" John asked  
"There was a riddle that was mailed to me." Ariel said, scrolling through her phone. "I got it the day before the phone call. Here it is." She handed the phone over to John so he could see the picture she had brought up. On the screen was a picture of a letter and typed onto the letter was a riddle:

**_Two by Two  
With hands of blue  
Wherever you hide  
They come after you_**

**_Solve it my lovely and you'll be free to go._**

John looked up at Ariel, about to ask if she had any idea what this meant.  
"If I did, do you think I would have asked you?" She replied, reading his mind again.

"What do you want me to do?" John asked, baffled by the riddle. "I don't know what this means."  
"I want you and your detective friend to help me figure it out." She replied. "I heard you're the best and I need the best at the moment."

John thought about this. It was true that Sherlock was the best, even if he was a bit arrogant about it. He probably could solve this riddle in under a minute.

"Why didn't you come to our flat? You obviously knew where we are from the website." John asked.  
"Because, I needed to tell you about Andrew." She said, almost impatiently. "And I know the type of man your friend is; arrogant, rude and not one concerned for... Feelings."

The accuracy with which Ariel had just described Sherlock Holmes was astonishing, which lead John to wondering about how she knew about him so well.

"I've had... dealing with men like him before." Ariel said, reading his thoughts like a book. John thought it best to leave it at that.  
"Come back to the flat then? We'll want to inform Sherlock of his latest case." John said, preparing to leave. A little laugh escaped Ariel.  
"We can finish our dinner first." She said, smiling. "We've still got 3 days to figure this out."


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Chapter II**

John opened the door of 221b Baker Street and showed Ariel inside. As he locked the door behind them, she stood patiently waiting for John to take her coat, which he promptly hung up.

"This way." He said as he began ascending the stairs. She followed quickly behind him. As they climbed the stairs, Ariel could hear the strains of a violin calling out in the darkness.

John opened the door to the flat and Ariel entered in before him. Looking out the window as he played the violin, Sherlock Holmes stood, a tall, dark figure standing in the light of a single lamp.

"John, I would really appreciate you not bringing your girlfriends back to the flat." Sherlock voice rang out as he put the violin away. Before John could open his mouth to retort, Ariel's sweet voice filled the air.

"I need your help, Mr. Holmes." It was almost as if she wanted to sugarcoat her words so much that Sherlock would be sick just hearing them. Interesting method of scolding. John thought. He'd have to remember that one for later.

Sherlock looked at Ariel for the first time. He noticed her slender, feminine figure and her deep blue eyes. She held herself in a completely different way then her words had suggested. This one knows how to play the game. Sherlock thought to himself as he picked up on little details about her in seconds.

"Of course you do." Sherlock said in his usual cool voice. "But what for?"  
"I heard you like puzzles." Ariel said, continuing in her sickeningly sweet tone. "So I have a puzzle for you." The sugary smile that crept across her face as she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs made John's stomach lurch. Was this really the same woman he'd just had dinner with? Where had this condescending sweetheart come from?

Sherlock just looked at Ariel as if she were a new spices of animal and he was trying to figure out what she was.  
"You wouldn't have come here if it was just a puzzle." Sherlock said, his mind working faster than his mouth. "There's something more."

Ariel flinched just the slightest bit, and she had given it away to Sherlock.  
"Ahh, your life is at risk. I see." He was starting to get excited. "Where is the puzzle?"

Without saying a word, Ariel pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Sherlock, it still being opened to the photo. He turned around and began pacing the room as he read. John finally found his voice.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked Ariel. Before she could answer, Sherlock put in his request.  
"Two lumps and a little milk, thank you." John sighed at the rudeness of his flatmate. Ariel touched his arm as if to say "it's alright", smiled and said,  
"Same for me, please."

John went into the kitchen to make tea, leaving Sherlock pacing the length of the living room, trying to figure out the riddle and Ariel sitting watching him. Suddenly, Sherlock stopped dead, a look of confusion on his face. Ariel move to the edge of her seat as she listened eagerly to what Sherlock had to say.

"I need more information!" He almost yelled.  
"What do you need to know?" Ariel replied, the sugar coating of her words gone.  
"Tell me about your brother." Sherlock said, impatiently. But he would have to learn patience because Ariel had another question for him.

"How did you know I had a brother?" She asked, almost completely astounded.  
"Simple, really." Sherlock began.

"The way you stand says that you are an older sibling, probably to oldest. Your clothing is new, but your bag is old, well worn, because it was a gift? Not likely. More likely of what is attached to it. A small trinket. Now, everything you have on is rather fancy, high quality, but not that. The quality of the trinket suggest a child made it, but you clearly don't have any children of your own, so a sibling. The fact it is meant to look like a solider suggest that the creator of it was a young boy. But not much younger then you at the time of your receiving it, otherwise it wouldn't be on your bag at all. Obviously then, it means something to you. It's important. But why? Because it was a gift from your younger brother." Sherlock concluded with a smug smile, looking at Ariel to confirm his conclusions.

"You're right. Absolutely right." Ariel said, a confident smile on her face.  
"I know." Sherlock said, smiling back.  
"Bloody hell!" John yelled from the kitchen.

"You alright in there John?" Ariel called.  
"Fine, just fine, thank you." He said sarcastically. "Just spilled the water on myself."  
"You should be more careful next time." Sherlock said seriously and looked down at Ariel. She quickly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Really? Hadn't thought of that." John fumed as he entered the room carrying a tea tray. He put it down on a little table between the chairs.  
"Thank you, John." Ariel said sincerely, taking her cup.  
"Yes, thank you." Sherlock chimed in as he pick his up. This seemed to soften John's expression.  
"You're welcome." He said, sitting down on a chair he'd pulled away from the table. A moment of silence followed as each enjoyed their tea.

"So, about your brother?" Sherlock said, putting his cup down and steepling his fingers in front of his face.  
"He was a decent man." Ariel began. "A normal boy. Daredevil in every sense of the word. Liked to see just how far he could push before getting seriously injured. Turned 29 two months ago. Never missed an opportunity to show off, but he loved his family. Skilled, amazing balance. He should have been a gymnast." As Ariel spoke, John could see her brother in his mind.

"Umm, yes. And how did he die?" Sherlock asked.  
"Sherlock!" John hissed. Of all the times to be insensitive, this was one of the worst.  
"Well he obviously is dead, judging by the way she talks about him in past tense." Sherlock retorted. John was just about ready to fire back some nasty words when Ariel interrupted.

"It's ok." She said and smiled at John. Looking at Sherlock she said,  
"Shot on the battlefield. Bullet to the right femoral artery. Bled to death before anyone could get to him." The tone in her voice showed no hint of emotion, even though she was talking about the gruesome way in which her brother had died.

"A solider." Sherlock mused. "Interesting."  
John was still slightly fuming as he glanced back and forth between Sherlock and Ariel. Sherlock was sitting in deep thought, eyes closed. Ariel was drinking her tea and acting as if this was a grand tea party, that she wasn't sitting in the home of the worlds only consulting detective talking about her brothers death because it might have some bearing on how to save her own life. To be honest, John found it all a little overwhelming.

"Do you have any ideas, Mr. Holmes?" Ariel asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"9, actually." Sherlock responded, giving no hint as to what they were.  
"Would you care to share them?" Ariel asked cautiously over her tea after a long moment. Sherlock sighed and opened his eyes.

"The most likely conclusion is a hospital, but I am unsure how that relates to you." Sherlock sighed again. "What kind of activities did you or your brother do that involved a hospital?"

Ariel just stared at him. The wheels in her head were trying desperately to turn, to find grip, but they kept slipping. Finally, they found grip and her mind began racing at 100 miles an hour. A terrified expression glanced across her face for an instant as the thoughts clicked into place.

"Bedlam." Ariel whispered breathlessly.  
"Sorry, what?" John asked, completely confused. It took Ariel a minute before she finally found her voice.  
"Bedlam. Or Bethlem, as it is more properly called. It's a place where they treat," Ariel paused, swallowing hard, "the mentally ill."  
Sherlock's head perked up a bit. What could that mean? What impact did it have on the riddle?

"You mean, the old hospital that was famous for its insane asylums?" John asked. Ariel simply nodded. She looked scared. John looked over at Sherlock, but his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, thinking. The silence closed in around them, a dark cloak hiding the truth. John stared at Ariel, who sat in her chair frozen with fear.

"What does that mean to you? Bethlem, I mean?" John finally asked Ariel. Ariel forced herself to smile, calmed her nerves and answered.

"When I was a little girl, my aunt worked at Bethlem." Ariel spoke. "She called it "Bedlam", which means uproar and confusion. She took me there, serval times, when I was little. We would walk down the halls and I would hear screams, shrieks and sobs. It still scares me."

Sherlock made a little laugh-like noise. John ignored him for the time being.  
"Why do think the killer would want to bring up bad childhood memories?" John asked Ariel.

"I don't know." Ariel answered, "But I do remember one time, going to Bethlem with my aunt and she took me into the room of one of her patience. He... He really was crazy. He told me that if he ever got out of there, he'd find me. He... He looked at me and told me that he'd kill me. Then he laughed so hard, I thought he was just joking, so I laughed with him... You don't think...?" Ariel trailed off. Sherlock's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes. And I think I know how to find him." He said, pushing himself out of the chair.  
"But... But we solved the riddle. Didn't we? He won't kill her now, will he?" John asked in desperation as Sherlock hurriedly put his coat on. John was on his feet and Ariel was right behind him. Somedays John really wished Sherlocks brain would slow down, just a bit.

"We did. But we don't want him to get away!" Sherlock yelled as he headed down the stairs.

"Bloody hell." John muttered under his breath, grabbing his jacket and chasing after Sherlock.

"Never boring, is it?" Ariel asked, right on Johns heels.  
"Never." John replied, slightly out of breath.

They heard Sherlock yell "Taxi!" as they exited 221b Baker Street. Luckily, Sherlock had waited for them in the cab.

"Hurry up!" He yelled impatiently. John tried to retain his gentlemanly status by helping Ariel into the waiting cab. Sherlock turned to the cabbie and said:  
"Scotland Yard, please. And step on it."


	3. Sleep Tight

**Chapter III**

The taxi arrived at the steps of the Scotland Yard building. The cold night air of London whipped around them as John helped Ariel out of the cab, trying to show some level of manners in amongst Sherlocks rude complaints.

"Ah, Scotland Yard." Sherlock said, stepping out into the street and pulling his coat in around him.  
"Care to explain why we're here?" John asked, rejoining the group after paying off the cabbie.

Sherlock didn't say a word, but instead lead them inside the large building. Once inside, Sherlock stopped briefly at the front desk.

"Tell Lestrade I need to see him." He said to the lady seated behind the desk. She nodded and picked up the phone. Without waiting to hear what she had to say, Sherlock entered a large office setting through the glass double doors, with John and Ariel close at his heels. Sherlock made his way to Lestrade's office, and barged in without so much as a knock.

"Sherlock! You couldn't even knock?" Lestrade said, with a surprised look on his face.  
"I would have, but it seemed rather unimportant." Sherlock said dismissively. Lestrade leaned back in his large office chair.  
"What do you want, Sherlock?" He asked, sounding defeated.

At that moment, Ariel pushed her way past John and Sherlock into the room. Lestrade stared at her for a moment, then looked at John and Sherlock quizzically.

"This is John's latest girlfriend." Sherlock supplied. Lestrade raised an eyebrow at John.  
"She is NOT my girlfriend." John said defiantly. "She's..."  
"Look, it doesn't matter what I am, I need help!" Ariel interrupted. The room went quiet for a second.

"And Sherlock seemed to think he need to come here." She said, a bit quieter. This made Lestrade chuckle.  
"Him? Need my help? That's a first." Lestrade laughed. "What do you need?" He said, turning back to Sherlock.

"Any information you can give me about the recent releases of patients from Bethlem." Sherlock said. Lestrade knew better then to ask questions, because if Sherlock need this information from him, it was important. He called up head office to request the profiles of all patients released from Bethlem in the last six months.

"You know, the state's going to have my head for this." He said, hanging up the phone.  
"Well, we better make sure to prove that you are incredible useful to them." Ariel replied with a smile. A young lady came to the door with a stack of folders cradled in her arm.

"The files you requested, sir." She said briskly.  
"Thank you, Miranda." Lestrade replied as she handed them over to him. She quickly left the office.  
"Miranda? When did she join here?" John asked. Lestrade shrugged.  
"When Elizabeth went on maturity leave." He said.  
"Ah." John said and Sherlock rolled his eyes. Lestrade briefly looked over the files and seemed pleased.

"Here you are." Lestrade said handing the files to John.  
"Thanks Greg." John said as Sherlock turned tail to leave.  
"Just don't make me regret it!" Lestrade called after them.

As Ariel walked out the doors and onto the steps of Scotland Yard, she saw Sherlock hailing another cab, John awkwardly holding the stack of files and trying to look through the first few. Ariel sighed, wrapped her coat around herself and walked down the steps.

"Not exactly how I imagined my evening going." She said, striding up beside John.  
"Um, sorry about that." John said, rather distractedly. Ariel just sighed. A taxi pulled up and Sherlock got in. Ariel planted herself in next and tried (and failed) to help John in with the stack of files. In a blink of an eye, the were off towards Baker Street again.

"So, why do we have all these files?" Ariel asked, handing some of the them over to Sherlock.  
"So we can find out who our murderer is." He flatly. She started to flip through a handful of files that John had given her.

_Tall black man with bipolar disorder. No. Young woman with post traumatic stress. No. Young war veteran, suffering from depression. Attempted suicide. No. Middle aged woman with Schizophrenia. Nope. Old man... diagnosed as a ... Psychopath. _Ariel looked closely at his photo. Terror gripped her for just an instance as she recognized his face.

"Boys..." She breathed. John and Sherlock looked up from their folders and at the one in Ariel's lap. "I found him."

**XXXXXXXX**

"His name is Edward J. Wallace. Admitted into Bethlem in October of 1987. Patient of Dr. Adam Tull. Diagnosed psychopath. Suspected in... 3 murders. Never found guilty. Released just last month." John read off as Sherlock paced the living room floor for the second time that evening. Ariel sat curled up in the chair again, listening intently.

"What exactly am I looking for again?" John asked, looking up at Sherlock.  
"Anything that might tell us where he is, or who he's after." Sherlock replied. John went back to reading the file, briefly scanning the pages before flipping to the next.

"No living family. Born and raised in Greenwich. Went to King's college. Became a teacher at Woolwich. Had a wife, but she was murdered. Wallace was suspected as the murderer. Never convicted."John read.  
"What about the other two murders?" Ariel asked.

"One was the murder of Nick Charter, age 15. Was a student of Wallace's. The other was the murder of Eve Barlow, age 34. She was a news reporter who interviewed Wallace after he lost his job, which was shortly before her death." John read off. Sherlock paused for a moment to look at John, which was just a distraction, so he went back to pacing.  
"Was there anything that linked them?" Ariel asked.

"Nothing other then they all knew Wallace." John said, looking at the different reports. Sherlock stopped and steepled his fingers in front of his face, thinking hard.  
"Although," John continued, "Psychopaths don't really need a connection to kill people."

"That's incredibly reassuring." Ariel said with a laugh. John smiled at her. It was getting late, well after midnight now. Ariel and John could probably stand to have at least a little nap. Ariel yawned.

"Would you like to lie down?" John asked. Ariel shook her head.  
"Not yet, thank you." She said, smiling. She knew she wasn't going home tonight. Sherlock stood perfectly still, eyes closed, hands in front of his face, thinking. Ariel marvelled at the amazing intellect this man had. He was so... Mysterious.

Sherlock mumbled something to himself.  
"What?" Ariel asked, snapping back to reality.  
"Nothing." Sherlock said flippantly over his shoulder. John stood up, apparently to keep from falling asleep in his chair, and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Tea?" He asked as he walked by Ariel.  
"Yes please." She answered, hoping that she could stay awake until it was made.

Another hour past, the tea gone, Sherlock still pacing and periodically mumbling to himself and John and Ariel losing the battle to stay awake. John finally gave up fighting and fell asleep in his chair.

John let out a low snore to signal he was asleep and Sherlock turned to look at him. Noticing he was, in fact, asleep, he looked over at Ariel. She caught his eye and shifted a bit.

"You know, it's after two in the morning. You may want to get some sleep." Sherlock said in a low voice, so as not to wake John.  
"I would, I just can't seem to get comfy in this chair." She laughed, shifting again.

"You can sleep in one of the beds, if you like." Sherlock offered.  
"Thank you." Ariel said, half asleep. "Which way to Johns room?" Sherlock laughed a little.

"My room is just through there," he said, pointing. "You'll be closer than in Johns room and it will be much easier to hear if your psychopath friend decides to pay you a visit. Besides, I won't be needing it."

Ariel was to tired to argue, so she pushed herself up out of the chair and stumbled over to Sherlocks bedroom. She closed the door behind herself and struggled with numb fingers to undo her skirt and bra.

After she successfully got them off, she laid down on the bed. The sheets were cool and crisp and the blanket was soft and heavy as she snuggled into the bed. She was asleep within seconds.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel awoke to the sound of the kettle boiling angrily. She sat up and stretched. She had sleep considerably well considering there was a psychopathic murder after her and that she had slept in a strangers bed.

In fact, the whole thing was strange. But she dismissed the thought as she stood up to put her clothes back on and straighten them out as best she could before making the bed and leaving the room.

"Good morning." Ariel said cheerfully, entering the kitchen.  
"Mmm, morning." Sherlock said distractedly, not even looking up from an experiment he was working on.  
Ariel walked over to the boiling kettle and poured herself a cup of tea.

"John up yet?" She asked, stirring in some sugar.  
"No." Sherlock replied, looking into his microscope. Ariel nodded, mostly to herself. She looked in to the living room and sure enough, John was still slumped over in his chair. She smiled. Sipping her tea in silence, she leaned against the counter and watched Sherlock work for a few minutes.

"Did you figure it out?" Ariel asked over the rim of her cup.  
"Figure what out?" Sherlock asked, writing something down.  
"Where Wallace is hiding?" Ariel asked.  
"Oh yes, he's in 3098 Bryanston." Sherlock said, continuing with his experiment.

"How did you figure that out?" Ariel asked.  
"If I were to explain it all to you, it would take longer then we have." Sherlock sighed and looked over at Ariel. She decided to leave it be. That's when John walked in, stretching and yawning.

"What did I miss?" He asked sleepily.  
"We have ourselves the location of a killer." Sherlock said, smiling mischievously.

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Lunch

**Chapter IV**

Just when Ariel thought she had found out what normal was in this case, Sherlock Holmes did something unsuspected. He had figured out where her would-be murderer was, so she expected him to be ready to run off and confront him. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't even seem interested.

"So, tell me again why we aren't breaking down this nut jobs door, again?" Ariel ask.  
"Because, we want to wait for his next move. Besides, he's under surveillance right now. He can't even leave his flat without me knowing." Sherlock said, flippantly.

"And how, exactly, would you know if he had left his flat?" Ariel pried. Sherlock sighed dramatically but didn't reply, instead he kept working on his laptop.  
"I said; how would you know?" She said, walking over and shutting Sherlocks laptop. He looked up at her, obviously annoyed.

"I have people." He said through gritted teeth. Ariel knew that was all she would get, so she gave him a satisfied smile and took her hand off his laptop, which he reopened and proceeded to go back to work.

John walked in, clothes changed from the rumpled dress shirt and pants that he had slept in and his hair still slightly wet.  
"Well, what now?" He asked, standing in the middle of the room, looking back and forth between Sherlock and Ariel.

"We wait." Sherlock supplied a minute later. He was working on something, but what it was, John didn't know.  
"Right." John said, curtly. "Are you hungry?" He asked, turning to Ariel. She looked up at him.

"I'm alright." She responded.  
"That's not what I asked." He said. She just smiled.  
"Well, I am. There's nothing in and there's a nice Thai place down the street. Care to join me?" John said to Ariel. She nodded.

"Sherlock? Are you going to come too?" John asked, turning to the human hunched over the keyboard.  
"Ummm... No." Sherlock replied slowly, obviously deeply involved in his work.

"Alright, suit yourself." John said, grabbing his wallet and coat. "Ready?" He asked Ariel, who was already buttoning up her coal black trench coat. He got a nod from her as she pulled her hair out of her coat and reached for her bag. They walked out of 221b, leaving Sherlock to do whatever it was he was doing.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what exactly did I miss last night?" John laughed over his steaming bowl of curry.  
"What do you mean?" Ariel laughed back, stabbing at some delicious looking vegetables.

"I mean, I pass out on a chair in the living room, and when I wake up in the morning, you had slept in Sherlocks bed!" John replied.  
"Oh, that." Ariel said, gazing down at her impaled broccoli. "I was too tired to argue last night when he told me to go to sleep and that his room was safer."

"Umm." John sounded like he understood, even though he had a mouth full of curry. John eventually swallowed and said, "There really is no point in arguing with him on that."  
Ariel wanted to talk about something else, so she didn't reply but instead tried the noodles piled on her plate. After a moment, she brought up another topic.

"Why did he assume I was your date?" Ariel asked. Then, as an afterthought, she smiled.  
"I guess I've brought one to many girls back to the flat with me." John said laughingly.  
"I hope you don't think we're a couple." Ariel said, reaching across the table to rest her hand on Johns.  
"Not at all." He said, smiling and laughing. Ariel joined him before taking her hand back.

"So, what are we going to do know? I mean, we know where he is, what are we going to do about?" Ariel asked. John shook his head.  
"I honestly don't know. That's Sherlocks department, because he obviously has some kind of master plan." John said, laughing again. It felt good, to laugh like this.

"Do things ever become normal around him?" Ariel asked, giggling.  
"Never, not normal." John replied, then smiled and said, "But stick around long enough and things become... natural."  
Ariel smiled. She understood what John meant.

"Tell me how you met him." She asked, just trying to make friendly conversation.  
"It's a funny story, actually." John began.

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at 221b, Sherlock was hard at work, researching some names and places from a case Lestrade had given him earlier that morning.  
Sherlock had some waiting to do before he could close in on Ariel's would-be murderer and he did owe Lestrade for pulling the files for them the night before. Sherlock scrolled, briefly reading over the information on this particularly long web page.

He leaned back in his chairs and covered his face with his hands. _This is so boring_! He thought to himself. But he pushed himself back up and began a new web search.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel and John walked out of the restaurant, both of them happy and full.  
"I don't think I could eat another bite!" Ariel exclaimed.  
"It was good, wasn't it?" John said with a smirk.  
"Delicious." Ariel agreed.  
They were walking home, enjoying the cool day.

"I appreciate your help." Ariel said seriously.  
"You're welcome." John replied sincerely. John looked up at the sky and just as he did, the first drop of rain splashed onto his face. Ariel held her hands out to feel the drops that were now beginning to fall. She giggled and looked at John.

"Race you back!" She yelled as she tore of in the direction of 221b.  
"Come back here!" John yelled as he started after her. It wasn't more than two minutes before they were inside the flat, leaning against the walls and panting.

"I... won..." Ariel panted.  
"Only... because... you had... a head start..." John replied. Ariel laughed faintly.

After a minute the caught their breath, and, though a bit damp, proceeded upstairs. They walked in as Sherlock said into his phone,  
"That's right. You're welcome." He hung up. He looked over at the damp people standing in the doorway.

"Have a good lunch?" He asked, turning to his violin, which he proceeded to make sure was in tune.  
"Quite." John replied.

Sherlock began to play Pueblo de Sarasate's 'Miramar', as John went to attend to the dishes in the kitchen. The song filled the room.  
Ariel sat down on the edge of one of the chairs and watched and listened as Sherlock played the entire piece through, without a single mistake.

"That was beautiful." Ariel said, as soon as he was finished.  
"Thank you. It is one of my favourites." Sherlock replied, a half smile on his face.

"What was the phone call about?" John asked Sherlock from the kitchen.  
"Just Lestrade. Said he'd swing by the flat latter to pick up the files." Sherlock said, swinging his bow around.

"Ah. Did he say when?" John asked.  
"No. He sounded busy though, so probably not till late." Sherlock said.  
"Oh." John sounded distracted, only half listening. "You know Sherlock, we really should do something nice for him."  
"Why?" Sherlock snapped. John walked over to the doorway to stare at Sherlock as he answered.

"His wife left him Sherlock. He needs friends." John said, evenly and slightly angry. Sherlock glared back at him. They stared each other down, neither one willing to give up.  
"You know I'm right." John said, evenly. Sherlock knew. Lestrade was one of the 3 people that Moriarty had put snipers on. One of the ones Sherlock had jumped off a building, faked his death and then hunted down those snipers for. Lestrade was one Sherlocks friends.

"What did you have in mind?" Sherlock asked through gritted teeth.  
"I was thinking, since we're just wait around and he'll probably be over after dinner, that we could take him out for some drinks." John suggested, drying a tea cup.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Sherlock said, slightly sarcastic. He returned to playing the violin, looking out the window as he did. John sighed. It took a lot out of him to convince Sherlock that these were the kinds of things you normally do for friends, instead of hunting down the people that were trying to kill them. John suddenly remembered Ariel.

"Would you mind, Ariel?" John asked.  
"No, not at all." She said. "But I really should go home, if all we are doing is waiting."  
"You can't go alone." Sherlock said, abruptly stopping the violin music.  
"Why not?" Ariel asked, turning to look at him.

"It's not safe." Sherlock said flatly. "We don't know what your friend will do."  
Ariel really couldn't argue with that, but if Sherlock wanted to keep her captive here for god knows how long, she should at least like to go home and get a change if clothes. And her toothbrush...

"I do need to get some things from home, if I'm going to spend another night here." She said. Sherlock looked at her. He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable being here, but he knew that this was the safest place for her.  
"If you must go, take John. John, go with her and take your gun." Sherlock instructed. John was slightly lost by what just happened.

"Umm, ok." John managed.  
"Would you mind?" Ariel asked.  
"No... No, not at all." John said, still trying to catch up.

"Let's go before your friend from Scotland Yard gets here so you gentlemen can go out for your drinks." Ariel said, smiling, as she grabbed her coat.  
"Alright." John said, grabbing his coat and wallet and then his gun from the little cupboard near the door.

**So? What do you think? Let me know! Leave a review!**


	5. Tea Time

**Chapter V**

Ariel's flat was small, cramped. The kitchen was against the far wall, with a little table in the far corner near the window. A sofa and a telly sat in the middle and to the right down a little hall was her bedroom and bathroom. It was the bare essentials.

"Nice place." John said, stepping in and looking around. Ariel laughed.  
"It's enough." She said. She walked over to the bedroom door and disappeared inside it. John went over and sat on her sofa, when she called;  
"Make yourself at home. There's tea in the cupboard above the sink. And feel free to watch the telly if you want."

John decided that telly wasn't a bad idea, so he turned it on and flipped though the channels.  
Ariel was in her bedroom, packing a few necessary items into a small overnight bag. As soon as she was done there, she headed for the bathroom. Brushing her teeth felt so good. She then packed up her toiletries and headed back to her room.

She quickly changed into something more comfortable the the fancy skirt and blouse she had worn the night before. All of a sudden, she heard a large crash from the living room. She rushed out to see what had happened and was shocked to see John and a strange man with a gun wrestling in the middle of her living room.

The man seemed to catch sight of Ariel and tried to aim the gun at her, but John did an excellent job of knocking his hand down. Ariel stood and watched for a moment, trying to think if what to do. _The gun!_ She thought.

She ran over to the tumbling men and tried to pry the gun for the mans hand, half helping John pin him down and half struggling to loosen the other mans grip.  
She stood up, gun in hand and pointed it at the intruder. Both men stilled, John successfully pinning the other man down.

"What... what do you want?" Ariel said, reining in the fear she felt.  
"I just wanted to give you a message." The man said, smiling evilly. "The Puzzler says hi." Ariel relaxed her just a bit, still aiming the gun at the mans head, ready to pull the trigger.

"Is that what he calls himself? The Puzzler?" Ariel mused. The man laying on the floor simply grinned. Ariel pulled out her mobile and dialled the number.  
"Hello? Scotland Yard? Yes, I've had a break in. The intruder is still currently here. No, I have him restrained." Ariel spoke into the phone. "Please send someone over at once." She hung up. John gave her a quizzical look, but Ariel ignored it, staring at the other man instead.

"Why did you need to call the cops on me?" He said, "I just was delivering a message."  
"From a psychopath who's trying to kill me. Let's also not forget that you came in here with a gun." Ariel said, defiantly.

It only took about 10 minutes before they heard the pounding of a half dozen officers running up the stairs. When they entered, the scene that greeted them was not what they had expected. Ariel still held the gun, still aimed at the man. John had gotten off him and tied his hands together, and was now standing over him.

The first three of the officers went over to the bound man and cuffed him. The fourth officer came over to Ariel. She handed him the weapon.  
"This was his." She said plainly. The officer nodded and then proceeded to ask her and John a bunch of questions, after which he and his team left.

"Well, that was exciting." John said, turning to Ariel. An adrenalin fuelled smile made its way across her face.  
"Very. Thank you." She said.  
"Didn't have much choice really." He laughed out. Ariel giggled.  
"I'm all packed. We should head back." She said, still on the rush from all the excitement. John nodded.  
"Ready when you are." He said, smiling.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock was lying on the sofa when John and Ariel it back. He looked absolutely bored.  
"Missed out on some excitement." Ariel said, flopping down in one of the chairs  
"Ummm, really?" Sherlock said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Really, you did. Most excitement I've had all week." Ariel said. There was always a sarcastic hint to her voice when she was talking to Sherlock.  
"A man broke into my flat, threatened John with a gun and then proceeded to have a wrestling match with him in my living room. After which the cops showed up." Ariel said nonchalantly. Sherlocks head perked up at this and he looked over at Ariel.

"The burglar," she continued, noticing Sherlocks interest, "was sent by a man he called "The Puzzler"."  
"The Puzzler?" Sherlock repeated, sitting up and trying the name out himself. "Ooo, I like that."

John, as always, was standing in the door way to the kitchen, listening intently but not ever having much to say. Sherlock and Ariel were similar in a number of ways and managed to keep each other entertained, while John watched their drama unfold like a play.

"Do you think it could be Wallace?" John asked, trying to make sure they were all on the same page.  
"Of course it is! Who else would it be?" Sherlock said, glancing over at John disgustedly. Sometimes ordinary people could be so stupid. John sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"So... What now?" Ariel asked cautiously. Sherlock didn't reply but instead closed his eyes and lay back on the sofa.  
"You who!" came a friendly shout and a light knock as an elderly looking woman entered the flat, carrying a small tray of scones with her.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John said, happy to see the elder lady. He came over and gave her a hug before taking the tray of scones from her. "Come in. I just put the kettle on for tea."  
"Oh my. Dear Sherlock, look at the mess you've made." Mrs. Hudson said, glancing around at the flat. Then she caught sight of Ariel.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Hudson ask John. He looked over at Ariel and smiled as she was getting up and coming over to meet the older woman.  
"Mrs. Hudson, this is Ariel Hunt. Ariel, this is Mrs. Hudson, our landlady." John said, introducing the women.

"A pleasure to meet you deary." Mrs. Hudson said, shaking Ariel's hand. Ariel couldn't help but smile.  
"And you too." She replied. Sherlock huffed a bit, but Ariel had learned to ignore him.  
"Oh, I hope I brought enough scones. I didn't know you had company." Mrs. Hudson said worriedly, turning to John.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." John reassured her. The whistle of the kettle yelled angrily from the kitchen and John rushed off to quiet it. Mrs. Hudson and Ariel made themselves comfortable in the chairs and Sherlock remained lying on the sofa, eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Sherlock, are you going to have one of these delicious scones?" John asked as he re-entered the room, putting down the tea tray on the little table. Sherlock didn't answer.

"Sherlock?" John asked, looking over at his friend. Sherlock had fallen asleep!  
Ariel stifled a giggle as she looked over at him and Mrs. Hudson asked,  
"Did he sleep at all last night?" To which John replied,"I don't think so."

All of them were smiling and trying not to laugh. It was difficult.  
"Tea downstairs then dearies? We better let him sleep." Mrs. Hudson said. John nodded and picked up the tea tray and they all headed down the stairs, as quietly as they could.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock tossed and turned on the sofa. He was having a nightmare. Cold sweat ran down his face, which was contorted in an expression of fear and pain.

"Ahh!" Sherlock yelled as he jolted upright, panting and scared. He brought his hand up to feel his face. It was damp and sticky with sweat. Sherlock couldn't remember when he had last had such a horrible nightmare. John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Ariel... all brutally murdered and Sherlock was left all alone. It was so real!

Wait, why was Ariel there? She was just a client. A person who brought him a distraction. A woman who needed his help.  
Sherlock looked around. The flat was lit by the late afternoon sun. Everything was still. If Sherlock strained his ears, he could hear faint laughter from downstairs. His stomach grumbled. Getting up off the sofa, he headed down the stairs.

Sherlock knocked ever so lightly on Mrs. Hudson's door before entering her flat.  
"Sherlock! You're up." Mrs. Hudson said smiling up from her chair.  
"You have a good nap?" John asked.  
"Ummhum." Sherlock said, mouth full of scone. He was still trying to shake the nightmare.

"Oh deary, grab a plate!" Mrs. Hudson scolded Sherlock. He simply shrugged and took a plate. Sherlock locked eyes for a brief moment with Ariel. She looked concerned. Sherlock ignored this fact, and instead, kept on stuffing his face. John handed Sherlock a napkin as he finished off the last of his scone.

A moment of silence ensued, which was ended by John asking Sherlock,  
"What now?" Sherlock paused for moment, trying hard to clear away the haunting images from his nightmare and focus on the case.  
"We wait." Sherlock said, giving his standard answer.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. John walked over and answered it. But all he found there was the busy London street on which they lived and a letter.

John picked it up and walked back to the flat. John handed the letter to Sherlock. Sherlock looked carefully at the stationary. A mans writing. Someone who had done a lot of writing in his time. Sherlock ripped open the envelope. Neatly folded inside was a letter. And printed on the letter was a message.

_**Congratulations Mr. Holmes. You solved my puzzle.  
Now care to solve another one?**_

_**Silver and green  
Shine and gleam  
White to red  
He's already dead**_

_**Your friend, The Puzzler**_


	6. Sleep and Cellphones

**Chapter VI**

Sherlocks intense gaze at the letter must have given it away.  
"It's him, isn't it?" Ariel asked. Sherlock looked up from the letter.  
"Yes, of course it is." Sherlock said flippantly, mind already hard at work trying to solve the latest puzzle. Mrs. Hudson look confused.

"It's who?" She asked timidly.  
"A man who..." John started, but was cut off by Ariel.  
"Who is trying to kill me." She finished. Mrs. Hudson gasped.  
"Why would he want to do that?" She asked, distressed.

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out." John said plainly. Sherlock turned abruptly and paced out the door. John and Ariel jumped up to chase after him.  
"Thank you for tea, Mrs. Hudson!" John called as he chased after Sherlock.  
"Be careful, dearies!" Mrs. Hudson called back, watching the three disappear into the busy London street.

Sherlock stopped, standing in the middle of the side walk, waiting for John and Ariel to catch up.  
"What was that all about?" John asked, breathing heavily as he approached Sherlock. Sherlock ignored the question and handed him the letter. As soon as John had finished reading, he handed it over to Ariel.

"Any ideas?" John asked.  
"7, so far. But there's only 1 that make sense in this case." Sherlock said. By this time Ariel had finished reading and looked up.  
"Andrew." She said under her breath. Sherlock nodded.  
"That's one possibility." Sherlock said. "The most probable one."

"But why? And how? What would my dead brother have to do with my life?" Ariel asked. Behind her sapphire eyes, Ariel's quick mind was racing through facts about her brother. They stood there, each deep in thought, for minute after minute.

"I got it!" She suddenly exclaimed. John and Sherlock looked at her.  
"There's going to be a service for Andrew tomorrow. They're going to give him a Queen's Commendation for Valuable Service award. I have to be there to accept it."  
"He's planning to bomb the service." Sherlock said, everything falling into place.

"Wait, how do you know that?" John asked, utterly confused.  
"Really not a difficult leap." Sherlock said as he started walking again.  
"What do you mean?" John said, chasing after him. Sherlock stopped suddenly and turned to John.

"2 of the 3 murders Wallace was accused of contained explosives. The kid? Died in a science lab experiment gone wrong. His wife? House light on fire and exploded. Do you see now?" Sherlocks voice conveyed a desperation to make John understand. Why did he have to be so stupid?

John simply nodded. He understood. He also understood that the look on Sherlocks face was a "how could you be so stupid?" looking, and he really didn't want to defend his intelligence...again.  
"So, what are we going to do?" John said, biting back some unkind words. Sherlock paused for a moment. The cars passed by as the silent minutes trickled on.

Finally, Sherlock spoke, though it seemed to be through gritted teeth.  
"We'll have to get Lestrade's help." John couldn't believe his ears.  
"Sorry, what?" He asked.  
"Lestrade. We'll need his help." Sherlock said, heading back towards 221b Baker Street.

The sun faded behind the London skyline as the three waited in the flat for Detective Inspector Lestrade to show up for the files. Sherlock was pacing yet again, trying to figure out how to bring down the murderers plan without scaring him awa. Ariel was writing furiously in a notebook she had brought from her flat and John sat with his laptop, mindlessly browsing the web.

A knock at the door had everyone stop what they were doing. Lestrade opened the door and was greeted by three faces all staring at him.  
"You were expecting me, right?" He asked, standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah, yeah we were." John stuttered out.

"Good. So did you find what you were looking for?" Lestrade asked, walking into the room.  
"Yes, we did." John said, storing his laptop and reaching over for the stack of files. He handed them to Lestrade.  
"And more." Ariel said, over her notebook. Lestrade looked over at her quizzically. Ariel looked up from her notebook to stare at the inspector.  
"We found a potential bomb."

"A bomb? Here?" Lestrade turned around, eyes sweeping the flat. He then turned his attention to Sherlock.  
"What the bloody hell is she on about?" Lestrade asked, outraged. Sherlock briefly scanned over the man. There were dark circles around his eyes, indicating that he had not slept well the night, or several nights, before.

"Our friendly psychopath is trying to kill our friend here." Sherlock said, pointing to Ariel. "And it seems that he plans to blow her up tomorrow at her brothers funeral."  
Lestrade put his hand over his face. He would never truly understand Sherlock and his cases.

"So, what can I do?" Lestrade said, resigning to the fact that this was all probably true and, if so, there would be a lot of people dead tomorrow if he didn't listen.  
"We need to find a way to find and stop the bomb, before it can go off. But not until the last moment." Sherlock said, his calculating eyes staring into empty space.

"And why the hell not before?" Lestrade asked.  
"Because if we catch the murderer now, he still may well blow up the place. And if we let him think he might actually succeed, we have a better chance of catching him in the act." Sherlock retorted. Lestrade sighed and unclenched his fists. Sherlock was right. Again.

"How do we do it?" He asked.  
"Simple." Sherlock said smiling smugly.

**XXXXXXXX**

The night was long and dark. Ariel spent it in Sherlocks bed again, while he resigned himself to the sofa. John was the only one who seemed to sleep soundly that night. Sherlock was haunted by the nightmare that had appeared during the day and Ariel was struggling with her own fears.

She laid awake, mulling over what had happened that day. Solving the first puzzle, getting a second. She wondered why this man would want to play such a game with he life. She thought about her brother.

She would probably be asked to give a speech for him tomorrow. She didn't mind saying a few words, but she wouldn't say much. She remembered her brother, young, eager, and too reckless for his own good. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she drifted of into sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel awoke sleep to the sound of her mobile going off. She groggily answered it.  
"Umm, Hello?" She said into her phone.

"Hello, Ms. Hunt." A mans voice said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, it's you." Ariel said, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "Don't you know it's," she glanced over at the clock, "6 in the morning?"  
"I am perfectly aware of the time." The man said. He sounded impatient, but he didn't continue.

"What do you want?" Ariel asked.  
"Do you have it?" He asked, low and cool.  
"No, not yet." She said.  
"Get it. I need it." The man said and promptly hung up. Ariel sighed, rolled over and fell back asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next time she woke up, it was to someone knocking loudly on the door.  
"Wake up!" Sherlock yelled as he banged on the door. Ariel sighed and stretched.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She yelled back, climbing out of bed. Sherlock burst in.  
"Ah, good." He said, giving her a quick smile before rummaging through his dresser. Ariel rolled her eyes. Sherlock obviously found what he was looking for, because he quickly dashed out of the room.

Ariel closed the door and changed into something appropriate for the occasion that was to happen today. She couldn't help but feel that as she commemorated her brothers life, her own would be taken away from her.

She walked out of the bedroom and was greeted with a smile by John. She liked John, and she smiled back.  
"What's for breakfast?" She asked.  
"Toast and jam." John said, handing her a plateful. "Sorry, it's all we've got."

"Looks good. Thank you." Ariel said, taking a bite. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically from his spot at the table. Ariel just ignored him and ate her toast.

The funeral ceremony wasn't until 1 that afternoon, so yet again there was waiting to be done. A light rain sprinkled over the city as Sherlock relaxed on the sofa, reading a book. John was typing on his computer again, Ariel correctly guessed he was making another entry in his blog. Ariel, for her part, sat in one of the chairs and began writing a few words of what she might say about Andrew.

When she had written out six different speeches, she closed her notebook and began observing her surroundings. She watched Sherlocks eyes as they darted from line to line as he read, she watched Johns mouth frown as he tried to think of what to write next. She watch the rain fall outside, the cars drive by and the people make their way down the street.

Her thoughts drifted back to the phone call this morning. She began to scan the room for the item she had been asked to locate. She had been a bit preoccupied with staying alive up until now. She thought about where she might find the item in question. Of course, when she thought about it, it would probably be in Sherlocks room.

She cautiously got up, taking her notebook with her, and headed for the room. Inside, she found the made bed, the dresser, the wardrobe, and the periodic table of elements painting. She closed the door partly behind herself and went over to the dresser.

On it was a little dish of tie pins, cuff links (obviously a gift, because they had never been worn) and two watches. Ariel looked at the trinkets in the dish until she found the one she was looking for; a small silver tie pin with a crystal swan on one end.

"You ok?" John asked, poking his head in.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Ariel said, flashing him a smile as she slide the pin into her pocket.

**What do you think? Let me know and leave a review!**


	7. The Chase

**I am so sorry for not posting sooner. Between school and a mini vacation, I forgot to post this next chapter. Please enjoy and if you like it, please leave a review!**

**Chapter VII**

The funeral was just as depressing as Ariel thought it would be. People she didn't know, or hardly recognized, approached her with their condolences. All in all, about 50 people showed up to Andrews service.

While she knew she should be giving her full attention to the service, she couldn't help but be a bit on edge as she waited to explode. Sherlocks plan involved her going by herself to the funeral, so that the Puzzler might not suspect that they'd figured out his latest puzzle.

Lestrade and his men were close by, watching and waiting. And Sherlock and John were, as according to plan, visiting a nearby grave site to keep an eye on things. Sherlock had Lestrade's team check the location of the funeral out last night to make sure it was safe, which it had been. This made it a little easier for Ariel, but she was still nervous.

So, when the Admiral that was giving the speech at the moment asked Ariel to come up, she was completely dumbfounded. With a nervous giggle she stood up, walked up to the Admiral and said her peace.

John and Sherlock were watching as she said her few words. If they strained, they could just make out what it was she was saying. At that moment, she was thanking the Crown for bestowing her brother with the honour of the Queen's Commendation for Valuable Service award.

"Do you see him?" John asked in a whispered voice.  
"No." Sherlock said, eyes intensely observing the crowd gathered around the coffin. After another moment of silence, in which Ariel's voice could be heard, Sherlock spotted him.

"That's him." Sherlock said, and started to walk down the path, trying to act natural.  
"Who?" John said, falling into step behind Sherlock.  
"There. Third row from the back, on the end. See him?" Sherlock said, picking up the pace.

"Yeah, I see 'em." John said, keeping up with Sherlock. The man in question had a box with him, wrapped up to look like a gift. Obviously, he planned to give the box to Ariel, then, when he had gone far enough away, pull the trigger.  
Ariel was walking back to her seat, the funeral almost over.

The man approached her and handed her the box. They exchanged a few words and then he returned to his seat. Sherlock pulled out his mobile.

"You see him?" He said, once his phone had connected.  
"Yeah, we got sights on him." Lestrade said on the other end.  
"Good. The bomb's in the box." Sherlock said and hung up.

The man had caught sight of Sherlock and John running towards him and he took off. Ariel caught this, but had to keep her calm, if this was going to go according to plan.

One of Lestrades team, Chloe Marcus, was to come up and comfort Ariel, and offer to take the package for her. Chloe was on the bomb squad, and would take it away to be defused.

This, however, was rather interrupted by the man who ran away and was now being pursued by John and Sherlock. Across the graveyard, the man was chased, looking back only once. Sherlocks pace increased, trying desperately to catch the man. John was struggling to keep up. When they hit line of buildings on the edge of the graveyard, the chase really began. Sherlock knew where this man would be heading and thus worked out the quickest route.

"This way." Sherlock said breathlessly to John and they turned to chase after the bomber.

Ariel and Chloe's act went according to plan, and 5 minutes later the bomb was defused. As she got the text giving her the all clear, the Admiral dismissed the group. Andrew was buried, and the crowd that had gathered dispersed.

The tears that had stained Ariel's face during the ceremony, she had now whipped away and she had her strong voice back when Lestrade picked up the phone.

"Where's Sherlock?" She asked.  
"I don't know. We haven't had visual on him in the last 10 minutes." Lestrade answered, sounding frustrated. Ariel's throat clenched.  
"Find him." She said firmly.  
"Working on it." Lestrade answered before Ariel hung up.

She knew that, according to plan, this was supposed to happen. But not for this long. Ariel gave one last look at her brothers tombstone.

"Rest in peace." She whispered and then began striding away. A black car was waiting for her at the edge of the cemetery. Getting in, she didn't even say a word to the woman sitting beside her. As the car pulled away, the other woman looked up from her phone.

"Nice to see you again." She said, smiling. It wasn't a nice kind of smile though.  
"You too, Rebecca." Ariel replied, gazing out the window.  
"That's not my real name, you know." The other woman said, going back to her phone.

"I need to call you something." Ariel remarked. The other woman didn't seem to care. In less then five minutes, they were parked outside a large exhibition centre. It was vacant, completely devoid of all human life. The woman not named Rebecca and Ariel got out of the car, and walked in to the colossal and empty building. As soon as they were inside, not Rebecca stopped and pointed across the room, to a set of double doors.

"He's in there." She said, not even looking up from her phone. Ariel rolled her eyes. This woman was really getting on her nerves. But, she took the instructions and pushed her way through the double doors.

On the other side was a giant room, the kind that could pass as an aviation hanger. Lit only in the middle by a handful of lights, this room had a ghostly look to it. It smelled of dust and mildew. Of course, standing under on of the lights, leaning against his umbrella, was the man Ariel had come to see.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hunt." His cool voice rang out in the empty room.  
"Afternoon, Mycroft." Ariel said, trying to match his almost cold tone.  
"Do you have it?" Mycroft asked, walking up to her with his hand out. Ariel pulled the tie pin out of her pocket and gentle placed it in Mycroft's waiting hand.

"Ah yes, the silver swan pin. It was my fathers, you know." Mycroft said, tucking the pin into his pocket. "He thought it would suit Sherlock. But of course, he never wears it."

"Lovely story. But now that I'm done your little errand, mind telling me why you got me to steal a tie pin from Sherlock?" Ariel asked. Her temper had flared up. She really hated being controlled like this.  
Mycroft gave her a devilish grin.

"Does it matter? It was payment, after all." He said, swinging his umbrella happily by his side. Ariel just scowled at him. She was really beginning to hate this annoyingly smug man.

"Fine." She spat out. "I'll be leaving then." She turned on her heels to leave.  
"Oh really?" Mycroft asked smugly. "I think you'll be staying just a bit longer." Ariel turned to face him again

"And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" She asked, outraged.  
"Because I have a proposition for you." Mycroft said, inspecting his umbrella. Ariel simply waited until he finished. After a brief minute, Mycroft began.

"You have come to know my brother, yes?" Ariel didn't answer, so he continued.  
"I want you to give me information on him. Nothing you would feel... uncomfortable sharing, just, keeping me up to date from time to time. And of course, you would be paid quite handsomely."

"Why do you need me? You seem to keep close enough tabs on him as it is."  
"Because it would be... Useful to have someone on the inside. Someone close to him." Mycroft said, carefully choosing his words. He studied Ariel's face. She seemed to be weighing his words carefully, checking over all their possible implications before speaking.

"Umm... No. I think I would be much happier not being one of your spies. Tah darling!" Ariel said in her most annoyingly sweet voice, turning around and striding towards the double doors.  
Mycroft stood, watching her go. How does he manage to find such loyal friends? He thought, watching the door close behind Ariel's slim figure.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chasing this particular maniac was a bit of a challenge for Sherlock. He was already getting tired, calves burning against his fast pace. Sherlock could hear John panting along side him as the rushed down yet another small back alley of London.

Down this one, two lefts and then a right and the should have him. They had taken a shorter route to the bombers supposed destination, while the police made sure he didn't try to go somewhere far, the plan had worked.

Rounding the second left, Sherlock caught sight of the bomber. Seeing that he had been right, Sherlocks vigour was renewed and he began to run just a little faster.

Behind him, John was seriously beginning to wonder when he would just keel over. The chase had been on for quite awhile now, and Johns legs were going numb. He thought back to the war, the fights he had been in. He remembered seeing good men die beside him, young men who didn't deserve to be put it this situation.

_Like Andrew._ John thought. The thought that this young man died serving his country, made John realize the necessity of caring on the chase. Round the last corner and Sherlock and John saw the bomber dash quickly inside the small apartment building.

They followed him inside. The apartment looked like any other home, but they knew that somewhere inside the maze of doors, hallways and rooms, there lay a killer, waiting to pounce.

They heard the bombers footsteps on the floor above them and quickly followed. John had drawn his gun, aiming anywhere he heard a noise. Climbing the stairs, they realized that all sound had stopped, except for them. As they approached the room at the top of the stairs they heard a low, raspy voice.

"Come in, what a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes. And you, Dr. Watson." An elderly looking man sat in a large chair on the far side of the room, watching as John and Sherlock carefully approached. The bomber was standing by his side, glancing between the three men.

"It is really lovely that you could join us. I see you have met my son." Said the older man, gesturing towards the bomber. "Gave him quite a fright, you did." He gave a low chuckle. "Now, shall we begin?"

John had his gun aimed at the bomber, waiting for the slightest hint for him to pull the trigger. Sherlock stood, perfectly poised, carefully observing his enemy. He had to give Lestrade time to reach them before he could start a fight.

"You have questions, yes? Well, say something man!" The old man demanded.  
"Hello, Puzzler." Sherlock said, cool and even. "That was quite the risk you took."  
"Oh, he speaks!" The Puzzler said gleefully, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let us begin!"

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Arrests, Sorrow and a Proposal

**So, because it took me so long to post the last chapter, I decided you guys deserved a quick update for this one. Enjoy and please to eave a review!**

**Chapter VIII**

The bomber had a gun on Sherlock before he could even blink. Johns steady hand was wrapped around the handle of his gun, ready to fire.

"No need for firearms, boys. We are just going to play a little game." The Puzzler said, getting out of his chair. "You do like games, don't you, Mr. Holmes?" He asked.

"I prefer them when they do not involve killing innocent people." Sherlock said coolly.  
"Oh, but the girl in question is not as innocent as you might think, Mr. Holmes. No, she is not innocent at all." The Puzzler smiled.

"Why would you say that?" Sherlock asked plainly, trying to buy time.  
"You have not seen it yet. The way she plays you like a violin. She is an actress, capable of twisting your emotions and reasoning to bow to her whims. Even you, Mr. Holmes, can not escape her tricks." The Puzzlers sly expression made his words even more powerful.

"Sherlock..." John warned under his breath. Sherlock glanced at John. Johns gaze was locked on the bomber.  
"Why assume I don't know it yet? I am capable of a great many things no ordinary human is capable of." Sherlock replied to the Puzzler. The old man laughed.

"Because not even you, the great Sherlock Holmes, can resist the beauty of such a woman! I am willing to bet my life that you've even begun to fall in love with her already!" The Puzzler taunted.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, that you will be losing that bet." Sherlock said, a sly grin on his face.

"Ha! You just don't know it yet!" The Puzzler laughed out, his voice ringing through the bare room. Sherlock knew he still had to buy a few more minutes to make sure Lestrade was there.

"What makes you so sure I would fall in love with her?" Sherlock said. John glance over at Sherlock, raising an eyebrow. _What the hell was he doing?_ John thought.

"Because, she seems like your type. Proud. Arrogant. Self assured. " The Puzzler listed off the qualities, each one with more emphasis then the last. Somewhere deep inside Sherlock, his pride was wounded by these words. How dare he! Flashed through Sherlocks mind. But he manage to keep in control of his emotions.

"Ah, I see. You think that because we share traits, it will make us lovers." Sherlock taunted back, playing the Puzzlers game. The Puzzler gave a low chuckle and said:  
"Mark my words boy, she will find her way under your skin and when she does, you'll never be able to get ride of her." The bomber interrupted. "Sir, we've got company."

"Ah yes, the cops. Hardly worth their weight." The Puzzler observed, "Sean, take care of these meddlers."

The bomber pointed his gun and fired at John. John dodged out of the way and tackled him to the ground. As these two men wrestled for the second time in two days, Sherlock lunged at the older man. The older man easily side stepped the attack and hit Sherlock in the back with his elbow, knocking the detective flat on the ground.

"You know, Mr. Holmes, you are quite amazing. Moriarty said it would take more to get you to come out and play." said the Puzzler, standing over Sherlock. "A shame our game had to end so soon."

At that moment Sherlock jumped back up, and began delivering some heavy blows to the older man. A shot from Johns gun fired harmlessly into the far wall. Then all of a sudden, they heard someone climbing the stairs.

Sherlock strained to hear the footsteps. There seemed to be two, no, three people. A moment later, Ariel, Lestrade and one of his team entered the room, all with guns in hand, all pointed at either the bomber or the Puzzler.

John got off the bomber, slowly backing away with his gun trained on him. Lestrade's man walked over to the bomber, took his gun and hand cuffed him. Lestrade went over and hand cuffed the Puzzler.

"Hello, my dear." The Puzzler said to Ariel as he was being escorted passed her. She simply ignored him. The Puzzler was pushed past her, with the bomber close behind.

"Seems I always come to your rescue." She said to John after the baddies had been escorted out. John chuckled. Ariel glanced over at Sherlock. He caught her eye.

He wondered how much, if any, of the things the Puzzler had said about Ariel were true. She gave him a tired smile. She knew what the look he was giving her meant. It was the look he gave something he was trying to figure out. What, though, she had no idea.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I would not be alive right now if it weren't for you." Ariel said courteously.  
"You are most welcome." Sherlock replied. John gave a quick glance between them. Something just happened, but he couldn't figure out what.

**XXXXXXXX**

The weeks after the Puzzler case were long and uneventful. John type up the case in his blog, titling it "The Puzzling of Puzzles". Ariel kept in touch with John, texting him ever so often and even visiting 221b occasionally.

Every time she did, whether it be for tea or lunch or just to say hi, Sherlock barely acknowledge her. She felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. She had hope to befriend the consulting detective.

Sherlock, for his part, was trying to avoid her. If what the Puzzler said was true, she would most certainly be trouble. But every time she came over, he couldn't think of what to say. He wanted to be able to look at her and deduce whether the things he was told were true or not.

Sherlock knew two things about her for certain; she was an actress and she was intelligent. Not as intelligent as Sherlock, but defiantly not ordinary.  
One drizzly night, Sherlocks phone rang. Picking it up, he noticed a new text from an unknown number.

"We need to talk. Angelo's in 15? -AH" Ariel. She needed to talk. It must have been meant only for Sherlock, otherwise she would have texted John too.  
"I agree. See you in 15. -SH"

As Sherlock sent the message, he propelled himself out of his chair. He headed for his bedroom to change into something more... appropriate.

**XXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Ariel walked in the door of Angelo's. She quickly spotted the tall, dark detective in one of the booths by the window. She sauntered over and placed herself opposite Sherlock.

He looked over at her. She looked quite nice this evening, with a black dress and a necklace the same colour as her eyes.

"You needed to speak with me?" Sherlock asked, feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden.  
"Yes." Ariel replied slowly, "I know the Puzzler talked to you about me. He probably told you lies. I want to know what he said."

Sherlock wondered how she knew. But she obviously did, and the questions that had been buzzing around in his head might finally get answered.  
"He told me you're an actress, twisting and playing people to your whims. A proud, arrogant, self assured woman." Sherlock said, trying to keep his voice even. Ariel leaned back in her chair. She sighed.

"It is true I am a bit of an actress, but only when I have to be. For instance, Mr. Holmes, when I met you. I needed to show you that I meant business, that I was more then just another damsel in distress. I needed your help, so I did what I had too. As for proud, arrogant and self assured... I'm sure everyone is to a certain extent." She grinned as she finished. Ariel looked at Sherlock. Something wasn't quiet right.

"He told me you'd been playing me. Like a violin." Sherlock said, low and husky. A sad look appeared in Ariel's eyes. She had thought the detective was better then this.

"Have you not played people as well, when it's what needs doing? Playing on the whims and emotions of others, so that you may discover the truth?" Ariel asked, then leaned in closer. "You and I are not completely different, Mr. Holmes. When we need to find truth in the lies, we are willing to go the extra mile to find it, leaving whatever carnage necessary in our wake."

Sherlock looked at her. She looked completely honest. She wasn't hiding anything. Why though, did he feel like she was holding something back? He decided to risk it.

"What else is there that your not telling me? How truthful are you really?" Sherlock challenged. Ariel knew what he meant. Her little escapade with Mycroft troubled her whenever she looked at his younger brother. _Time to come clean_. She thought.

"Your brother offered to pay me to spy on you." Ariel said with a sigh. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, daring her to explain.  
"Abducted me, made me run one of his errands and then offered me a job." Ariel said, a hint of resentment in her voice. She hated Mycroft for what he had made her do.

"Did you take it?" Sherlock asked. Ariel almost believed he sounded worried.  
"No. I would never willingly work for that man." Ariel spat, letting her hatred control her voice. Sherlock grinned with approval at her tone. _Glad to see I'm not the only one._ He thought.

"Good." Sherlock said. An awkward silence followed. Ariel looked out the window. She had a proposal for Sherlock, but how would he react? Would he turn her down? Would he mock her? What if he agreed? How would she ever live up to her end? Swallowing hard, she decided to go for it.

"Let me prove myself to you. Let me work on a few of your cases with you to show you that I'm nothing like what he said. You could use another assistant." Ariel said, trying to sound convincing. Sherlock paused.

Of all the insane things he had expected to hear from her, this wasn't even on the list. Sherlocks ice blue eyes studied Ariel for a moment. What were her motives? Why did she want to help? What could she possibly bring to the table?

"Please Mr. Holmes. Let me prove myself." A warm smile covered Ariel's face as she spoke, reaching across the table to rest her hand gentle on Sherlocks. After another moments consideration, Sherlock had made a decision.

"Alright. You are on the next three cases." Sherlock said, level and cold. Ariel's heart jumped. Yes!

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." She said, her ecstatic smile betraying her even tone. Just as they fell into another awkward silence, Sherlocks phone went off again. This time though, it was John.

"Where are you? -JW"  
"Angelo's with Ariel. Why? -SH"  
"What? Why? I need to talk to you. -JW"  
"Never mind. Why John, what's wrong? -SH"  
"Tragic family circumstances. I have to leave tomorrow to deal with it. I'll explain later. -JW"

Sherlock looked down at the text, slightly confused. As far as he knew, Johns only close living family was his sister, Harry, and she was in London. He didn't understand why he was leaving.

"Be home in a minute. -SH"

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Leave a review!**


	9. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Here's chapter 9! Hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who is following!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**SilverOcean01**

**Chapter IX**

"I'll be gone for at least a week." John said, packing.  
"Why didn't you tell us you had an aunt in Singapore?" Ariel asked, grabbing one of his shirts and placing it in his suitcase.

"Or that she was dying?" Sherlock said, standing in Johns bedroom door.  
"Honestly, I didn't know where in the world she was. Or that she was dying. But she obviously keep in touch with Harry, because she asked Harry to look after her funeral preparation and dealing with her possessions." John said, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"So, a random aunt that you didn't know existed contacted your sister, asked her to deal with stuff after she kicked off and your sister asked you to come because...?" Ariel trailed off, hoping John would finish for her. John sighed.  
"Yup, you've got it. And I have to go, well, because Harry wants me to." John said plainly. Sherlock rolled his eyes from his spot at the doorway. Why did people have to be so... sentimental?

"You sure you two will be safe in Singapore?" Ariel said worriedly. John looked up at her with a reassuring smile.  
"Of course. I'm a solider, remember?" John said warmly, closing his suitcase. Ariel returned his smile.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Be safe, yeah? I want you to return in one piece." Ariel said, giggling and giving John a goodbye hug. John returned it.  
"I will try my best." He said, smiling and pulling away from her. Sherlock held out his hand. John grabbed it and shook it.

"Travel safely John." Sherlock said in his usual even tone.  
"Will do, Sherlock." John said. Grabbing his luggage, John climbed in the waiting cab and was whizzing away to the airport a moment later.

Sherlock turned on his heels and headed in to 221b. Ariel slipped inside after him. Carefully following him up the stairs and into the flat, Ariel waited for him to say something. He looked... distraught, somehow.  
Ariel's phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Mind staying to keep an eye on him for me? -JW"  
"Considering I owe you, I will. -AH"  
"Thanks. You can have my room. Hope you can manage him. He can be a bit... strange sometimes. -JW"  
Ariel laughed to herself before replying.

"Thanks. I'm sure I will manage. -AH"  
Ariel pocketed her phone as Sherlock stomped back into the room.  
"What?" Sherlock asked, noticing she was staring at him.  
"Nothing." She said, putting an innocent smile on her face.

Sherlock looked at her for a second before saying,  
"John told you to look after me, didn't he?"  
Ariel stiffened a bit. She would never get used to the fact that Sherlock could look at her and know everything in the space of a heartbeat.

She nodded a reply to Sherlock. He shook his head and sighed.  
"I'm not a child. I don't need looking after." He mumbled to himself.  
"I'm sure John just wants to make sure you're alright." Ariel said sweetly, trying her hardest to make Sherlock... _Comfortable_? around her. _Was that the right word?_ She thought. Sherlock sighed loudly and stomped out of the room, muttering to himself.

This is just like dealing with a five year old. She thought. Except, unlike a five year old, Ariel couldn't just wrap her arms around him and tickle him till he cheered up. Ariel laughed out loud at the thought of tickling Sherlock till he couldn't breath. Sherlock looked up from his microscope to stare at her quizzically. She couldn't help but smile at the confused expression on his handsome face.

Maybe he doesn't know everything about me. She thought, still smiling stupidly. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her and went back to looking at whatever it was through his microscope.

Ariel made herself comfortable in Johns room before returning to the living room, relaxing on the sofa with her laptop. Sherlock was doing something in the kitchen, as there was the occasional clatter of dishes and the smell of... well, whatever it was, it smelled disgusting, but Ariel wasn't about to complain.  
All of a sudden, a loud BOOM! assaulted Ariel's ears as smoke wafted out of the kitchen. Ariel worriedly called out,

"Sherlock! Sherlock, are you ok?" She was heading toward the kitchen when he walked out of the smoke, slightly coughing.  
"I'm fine." He wheezed. Then as a bit of an after thought, he added, "But the kitchen might not be."  
Ariel laughed nervously.

"Should I call the fire department or the police?" Ariel asked. Sherlock put on a wicked grin.  
"I think poison control might be better." He said, a deep chuckle briefly betraying his rather serious face. Ariel smiled back.

"I'll help you clean up." She said, giggling in spite of herself, as she walked over to open the windows of the living room.  
"Thank you, Ms. Hunt." Sherlock said, turning a small fan on.  
"Please, call me Ariel." She said, trying ever so hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of this whole scene.

Sherlock disappeared into the smoke filled kitchen and apparently opened the window in there as well. He came back over to Ariel holding a pair of googles and gloves, which he handed over to her.

"Here, you might want these." Sherlock said, putting on his own. Then he boldly headed back into the kitchen. Ariel smirked and followed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock sat on the sofa, eyes closed, deep in the labyrinth of hallways that was his mind palace. His explosion in the kitchen finally cleaned up, he relaxed as he began sifting through the vast knowledge he had stored there.

Ariel walked out of the recently cleaned kitchen, carrying a cup of tea. She smiled at Sherlock sitting in his mind palace. She made her way quietly over to one of the armchairs that occupied a spot in the living room. Ariel sat, enjoying her tea, occasionally stealing a glance at the magnificent man seated across the room. She let out a content sigh. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"How's everything? -JW" Must be a layover. Ariel thought.  
"Alright. Had some excitement, but we're good now. -AH"  
"Oh no, what did he do? -JW"  
"He just tried to blow up the kitchen. We're fine now, though. You should have warned me about his experimenting. -AH"  
"Oh, bloody... Slap him for me, would you? -JW"

"Will do. lol -AH"  
"Anything else happen? -JW"  
"Nothing interesting. How's the flight? -AH"  
"Good so far. Laid over in Kuala Lumpur. 3 hours here then we're off again. -JW"  
"Fun. How's Harry? -AH"  
"Alright. She's a bit of a wreck. The aunt that died was the one she lived with for 4 years when she went to uni. -JW"  
"Tell her I'm sorry to hear that. -AH"  
"She says thank you. I'm going to get some shut eye. -JW"  
"Ok. Good night. Text me when you land in Singapore. -AH"  
"Will do. -JW"

Ariel put her phone down to find that Sherlock was staring at her from his spot on the sofa. She shifted slightly in her chair, testing to see if he was actually looking _at_ her or just _through_ her. It turned out that he was doing the former. A quick grin flashed over Ariel's face.

"Hungry?" She asked. Sherlocks eyes darted away as he let out an affirmative noise.  
"Have you got anything in?" Ariel asked, slightly amused.  
"Ummm... No." Sherlock said, staring out the window. He was acting strange. Well, strange for Sherlock. Ariel dismissed it.

"Take away then? What do you want?" Ariel asked as she pulled out her cell phone, looking for a place to order take away. Sherlock looked at her, with an expression almost baffled. Had she just asked him what he wanted? It had been a long time since that had happened.

"Ummm...Chinese?" Sherlock said unsure. Ariel smiled and nodded, then rang up a Chinese place.

**XXXXXXXX**

The food had soon disappeared. Sherlock had eaten more than his fair share of the Chinese takeaway, which hadn't bothered Ariel all that much seeing as how he'd insisted on paying.

They were just starting to settle down for the night when a police car screamed down the street and stopped at 221b. Sherlock looked out the window just in time to see DI Lestrade hop out of the car and run up to the door of the flat. A moment later, he was panting slightly in the doorway, staring at Sherlock.

"Two bodies. Found in John Lyon Rec Grounds in Harrow. Come, please." Lestrade managed, catching his breath. Sherlock still stood by the window, looking disinterested.

"I'll follow. Not in the police car though." He said flatly. Lestrade nodded curtly and retreated back down the stairwell. When he headed the door shut, Sherlock spun on his heels and headed for his coat.

"You coming?" He asked, putting on his jacket. Ariel was slightly confused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You wanted to work on cases with me, right? To prove yourself? Well, here's your chance." Sherlock replied heading out the door.

Ariel didn't even bother trying to put on her coat. She grabbed it and headed down the stairs after Sherlock. Not for the first time did she hear his baritone voice call out "Taxi!" as he stood on the edge of the street.

Sherlock was excited, she could tell. Her adrenaline was pumping too, as one word rang through her head.

_Murder_.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think and leave a review!**


	10. Murder

**Just a warning - With finals, work and whole mess of other things, I'm not sure when the next update will be. But please don't lose interest in my story! Write a review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter X**

"One male, one female. Daniel Veloso and Tanya Service. Found about an hour ago." DI Lestrade recounted as he escorted Sherlock and Ariel to the bodies. Sherlocks air was cold and calculating, taking in every detail.

"By who?" Ariel asked, out of breath at the injectors long, brisk strides.  
"Grounds keep." Lestrade said curtly. They walked on in silent foot steps till they reached they bodies. The corpses lay, battered and bruise, completely lifeless. Sherlock gave a sideways glance to Ariel to see her reaction to the dead bodies. He remembered how John had first reacted to the body he'd seen with Sherlock. The look on his face then had been a combination of grief, pain, anger and sadness.

When Sherlock looked at Ariel to see her reaction, what he saw was quiet different from Johns reaction. Her brows were slightly furrowed, her mouth pursed somewhat, deep in thought. Sherlock smiled inwardly as the look on Ariel's face reminded him of his own. Sherlock went back to the corpses in front of him. He moved in to get a closer look.

The girl was Caucasian, 5'4", dyed black hair. Vomit stains covered her clothing, which was generally dirty and ragged, though they were designer names. Sherlock glanced at her hand; no ring, not even a mark where one might have been. Unmarried then. She had no purse, nothing that would be of any value on her. Robbed, probably.

Turning to the male victim, Sherlock noticed that he was in quite the same state. Designer name clothing, though it was filthy and covered in vomit, no valuables on him, but otherwise, he looked intact. He was about 6', of Italian decent. Sherlock noticed both victims were badly bruised and looked liked they had been extremely sick for before being killed. Yes, they had been killed. Poisoned, to be exact.

"Poisoned. Both of them. Dead for about, 6, hours. Higher class, judging by their clothing. A couple maybe? Definitely striped of anything valuable." Sherlock rambled. The Detective Inspector was obviously stunned.

"Poisoned? How? With what?" He asked baffled by Sherlocks quick deduction. Sherlock let out an annoyed sigh. People were just to stupid.  
"Yes, poisoned." Sherlock said exasperated. "All the signs are there." Lestrade just nodded, even though he had no idea what Sherlock was talking about. Ariel stood silently, gazing down at the dead bodies with intense interest. Sherlock noticed and called her closer.

"Care to give me your observations?" He asked. She blinked up at him.  
"I'm sure you could do better." She said, a hint of sarcasm entering her voice.  
"I would like to know what you can observe. Test your skills." Sherlock challenged her. Ariel never said no to a challenge, even when she knew she would fail.

"Ok," she said, crouching down by the bodies. "The man's Italian, the woman looks Russian. Poorly cared for clothes, even though they were expensive, designer. So they were rich, then. Valuables have been striped though, so they were robbed." Ariel breathed in heavily.

"The vomit and bruising suggest poisoning. The man was married; he's got a tan mark where his ring should be on his left hand. The woman wasn't though, so they weren't together. Or, at least, his wife didn't know about it.  
He also wore a heavy watch. Removed before the body was dumped. But it was not until recently that he started to wear it, because there is no tan mark where it should be on his right wrist and there is indentations still in his skin. A gift from her, maybe?"

"Excellent. Anything else?" Sherlock asked, genuinely pleased with her level of observation.  
"Yes. They were most like poisoned with Ricin. Injection, most likely." Ariel said, standing up and looking at Sherlock.

"How did I do?" She asked, a grin spread across her lips.  
"Wonderfully." Sherlock said, a tone of sincere commendation in his voice. "How do you figure they were injected with Ricin?"

"Small hole on each of their left arms, about the same place. Too perfectly round to be anything other then a needle. And Ricin? I've... I've seen these bruising and vomit patterns on victims of Ricin before." Ariel said, faltering in her words a bit near the end. Sherlock noticed that it bothered her to talk about the victims she had seen before, whilst she had no problem talking about the dead bodies in front of them. What had she done in her past?

"How...?" Lestrade's stunned voice came from behind them. Sherlock had almost forgotten the Detective Inspector was there.  
"So, they were murdered?" Lestrade said, finding his voice again.  
"Yes, obviously." Sherlock and Ariel said simultaneously. Lestrade looked between the two of them as they stared intensely at each other.

"Well... Any ideas who the killer is?" Lestrade asked, breaking the awkward silence. Sherlock blinked at Lestrade. He had no idea who had done it.  
"Unfortunately, Ricin is really hard to trace. It's incredibly common as it is derived from the seeds of the castor plant. Hundreds of thousands of people grow it. It's almost impossible to find out where the Ricin came from." Ariel said, sounding slightly defeated.

"It's not impossible!" Sherlock scoffed.  
"First off, we know it had to be someone these two people knew. Look at them; there's no sign that they struggled before being injected. Second, we know it had to be someone who could extract the Ricin from the seeds; that in itself narrows down the list of suspects drastically. Third, we know that the poison had to have been made in England because it doesn't keep long."

Ariel raised her eyebrows in amazement at the casual way Sherlock had stated these facts. She had carelessly overlooked them, dismissing these little details. She had been so focused on the negative, that she forgot about the shimmering positive. She looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"I apologize for my negligence, Mr. Holmes." Ariel said. Sherlock stared at her, brows furrowed, wondering what she was apologizing for. Lestrade, too, was staring at her.  
"It's fine. One can hardly expect you to have my level of observation." Sherlock said, trying to reassure her. Ariel took what she could get. She knew that was as close to "don't worry, you did good!" as she would ever hear from Sherlock.

Lestrade shook his head. To many weird things had happened today, he couldn't try to solve the mystery of these two.  
"So... Where do we start?" He asked. Sherlock turned to face him, a confident grin on his face.

"Lestrade, I need you to find out more about the victims. Family, friends, current residency, and the like." Sherlock said, heading away from the crime scene, Ariel at his heels.  
"Oh? And where are you off too?" Lestrade called after him.  
"Barton!" Sherlock called over his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXX**

After what seemed like an eternity of silently sitting in the passengers seat, Ariel was finally able to get out and stretch her legs. She had endured a two hour car journey with a strangely quiet Sherlock to the south coast town of Barton. She breathed in the slightly salty air, and listened to the gulls cry in the distance.

"Care to tell me why we're here?" She asked. Sherlock seemed to notice her for the first time.  
"Investigation. What else?" He asked, as if it were obvious. Ariel rolled her eyes as she followed after Sherlock as he walked towards a small bed and breakfast.

It was a beautiful little inn, surrounded by a luscious garden with stone pathways. The older-looking inn stood in the centre of the garden, a two story building with high arch windows and delicate stone work. A small pond was off to the right of the building, a chuckling little waterfall tumbling into it. All of this was not a 15 minute walk from the crashing waves and crying gulls. Ariel felt as if she had stepped into a little piece of paradise.

Sherlock stopped short of the door of the inn and turned to face Ariel. Ariel almost ran into him, stopping just short of crashing into the detective.  
"I need you to do the talking. I want to observe." He said, in a hushed and hurried tone. Ariel blink in confusion at him.  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked, not 6 inches away from Sherlocks face.

"Book a room. We may need to stay here a few days, to investigate. Chat up the innkeeper, talk about the customers, I don't care, but keep him talking." Sherlock said.  
"You... You want me to book us a room?" Ariel stuttered in disbelief. Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Yes. We may need to stay here a few days. Didn't you here me?" He said, slowly and impatiently. Ariel suddenly snapped out of her disbelief and back to reality.

"Yes, of course I heard you. I was just making sure." She snapped, pushing past Sherlock and into the inn. She put on her best smile as she walked up to the innkeeper. The innkeeper was a stout woman, strong and with a slight look of exasperation on her face at the late hour that it was. When she saw Ariel's smile though, she returned it.

"Hello. Welcome to The Misty Way. What can I do for you on this wonderful night, love?" She said, leaning across the counter.  
"You don't happen to have a couple rooms available for me and my friend, do you? We could really use a place to stay." Ariel said, putting on her sweet tones and puppy eyes.

"Well, I've only got one room open tonight. But it's got two beds. Will that be alright for you two?" The innkeeper said pleasantly.  
"That would do just fine." Ariel said with a sweet smile. Pay back. Ariel thought to herself.  
"And who shall I put it under, love?" The innkeeper asked.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said, stepping up to the counter and handing over his credit card. The innkeeper smiled and took it.  
"There you go, my dears. Here's your keys. Room 4. Up the stairs and to the left." The innkeeper said, handing over the keys. Sherlock grabbed them and stepped back. He tapped Ariel on the back of the leg, reminding her to keep the conversation going.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we could get something to eat? I'm so hungry!" Ariel said, playing up her hunger. The innkeepers grin grew wide.  
"Well dearie, let me tell you. Marcus cooks for us here and he makes the finest rack o' lamb you'll ever taste! And if you don't care for lamb, we got quiet the selection for you! Just sit yourselves down anywhere and I'll get Maggie to come over to you dears." The innkeeper said with pride.

"Thank you." Ariel said, blushing a little, to fill her role. Sherlock had been standing behind her and was now headed towards a little table on the far wall. Ariel followed him, although she wasn't sure why. She wanted to kick him so bad. Ariel plopped down in the chair and sighed heavily.

"Happy?" She asked.  
"For the most part." Sherlock answered with a smirk.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think and leave a review!**


	11. One Too Many

**Chapter XI**

"What made you want to come here?" Ariel asked, trying a piece of the lamb she had ordered. She really had been hungry.  
"Receipt on the body. Was for here." Sherlock said, handing over the small piece of paper. Ariel took it and read it over.  
"5 nights? Must have been on vacation." Ariel said, stabbing another piece of lamb.

"Together apparently. Look at the receipt; two occupants, one room." Sherlock said.  
"And one bed, apparently. So they were sleeping together." Ariel said. A moment of silence ensued.

"Jealous wife could have done it. Would have had motive, and we don't know what he did for a living." Ariel said, breaking the silence.  
"Possible, but highly improbable. No, the wife didn't do it. Although I suspect she would have, if she'd known." Sherlock said, sipping a glass of deep red wine.

"I never took you to be a drinker, Mr. Holmes." Ariel said, trying to turn the conversation to find out more about the elusive detective.  
"I enjoy the occasional drink." He replied. Another moment of silence followed.

The inn was empty, except for three men sitting at the bar drinking pints of beer and talking loudly with one another and the bartender, who was laughing along with their jokes and conversation.

The minutes past as Ariel ate her meal and Sherlock sipped his wine. Their waitress, a young auburn-haired girl named Maggie, brought them a bill and Sherlock paid her. Ariel began to protest, but Sherlock said,  
"Forget it." His dismissive tone made Ariel close her mouth. She stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Well," she said, finding her voice, "I'll be off to bed then, I guess." Ariel got up to leave.  
"Mmm, I'll be up later." Sherlock said as he sauntered over to the gentlemen sitting at then bar. Ariel shook her head and retreated to their room.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel awoke the next morning and lazily opened her eyes. She stretched out her arms, but stopped short when one of them hit soft, warm flesh. She turned her head to get a better look at what was at the other end of her arm. Sherlock was passed out on her bed.

She blinked at him, inhaling as she did. The aroma hit her like a brick wall. He was not only passed out on her bed, he was dead drunk as well! Ariel sniffed the air.  
_Whiskey, Aberlour 15_. She thought. He must have been drinking with the guys at the bar.

Ariel got out of bed and stared at Sherlock. He didn't stir, so she decided she would shower. When she stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later, fully dressed, Sherlock still hadn't woken up. Ariel went over and sat beside him on the bed. She looked down on him lovingly, pulling up the blankets. The poor man was so drunk he was still out cold at 11 in the morning. Ariel decided to let him sleep.

She walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the room, pulled out her phone, and texted John.

"How well can Sherlock hold his liquor? -AH"

"Pretty well. Why is he drinking at 11 in the morning? -JW"

"He's not. Just wanted to know how much I'm probably going to have to pay for his bar bill from last night. He's past out drunk on the bed. -AH"

"I leave for one bloody day... Listen, don't let him get a hold of any cigarettes. That will be the next thing on the list he'll go for. -JW"

"Don't worry. No cigarettes for him. I do believe the drinking was for his latest case though, so you can't blame him entirely. -AH"

"Oh? What's the case? -JW"

"Two Ricin poisoning victims. Of course, we're out looking for the killer. Sherlock believes the killer's in Barton after discovering a receipt in one of the victims pockets for an inn here. -AH"

"Here? You mean you two are in Barton? -JW"

"Unfortunately, yes. How's Singapore? -AH"

"Alright, I guess. Wish I was here as a tourist, instead of a funeral director and comforter for my sister. -JW"

"Yeah, I hear you. Hang in there, you'll be back soon. -AH"

"Thanks. You too. -JW"

Ariel put her phone back in her pocket. She wondered what to do about Sherlock. She stood up and walked over to him. Gently shaking his shoulders, she whispered,  
"Time to get up, sleepy head."

Sherlocks eyes slowly opened and he let out a low moan. Ariel walked over to the little bathroom sink and pour a glass of water. She walked back over to Sherlock and handed it to him.

"What... What happened last night?" He asked, stuttering.  
"I assume you got very, very drunk and somehow managed to make to the room before passing out on my bed.' She said, a light hearted giggle accompanying her words. Sherlock guzzled down the water.

"Thanks." He moaned, rubbing his eyes and handing her the empty glass. She set it on the bedside table. Silence followed his words.  
"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. Join me when you feel like facing the day." She said as she smiled at him and headed for the door.

Sherlock heard the door click shut as he flopped back down onto the bed. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. He hadn't had a hangover like this since uni. Eventually, he collected himself enough to get out of bed, straighten out his clothes and shave. He probably didn't need to do the last one, but he felt himself do it out of routine.

He stumbled out the door of the room and down the stairs to the little restaurant on the main floor. Ariel was sitting at the little table they had sat at last night, enjoying a muffin and reading the paper. Sherlock staggered over and seated himself opposite her. Maggie, the waitress from the night before, scurried over and asked Sherlock what he would like.

"Eggs and an orange juice. Scrambled." He said, feeling his head buzz. Maggie nodded and scurried off. Ariel folded the paper and looked at Sherlock.  
"You know you should have water, right?" She asked, cocking her head at him.  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied, placing his head in his hands. Ariel reopened her paper and began reading again. A few minutes later, Sherlocks food arrived.

He greedily gobbled down his eggs, even though he wasn't all that hungry. Ariel eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored her. Maggie wandered back over to clear Sherlocks dishes when he had finished, leaving the bill on the table. Ariel scoped it up while Sherlock downed the last of his orange juice.

Ariel had briskly walked over to the desk and paid the bill, half expecting the man behind the desk to turn to her and say,  
"Oh, and here's your boyfriends bar bill from last night." But much to Ariel's relief, those words never came. Sherlock joined her at the desk a few moments later.

"Feeling better?" She asked. Sherlock nodded mutely. He was beginning to feel a bit more like himself, though the hangover still clung to him.  
"Well, what now?" Ariel asked.

"We observe. We study. And we learn." Sherlock said. "I was thinking you could question some of the staff here, while I..." He was interrupted mid sentence by Ariel.  
"Try and sleep off this hangover." She said, a combination of seriousness and giggles. Sherlock glared at her.

"I was going to say, look over the information Lestrade no doubt sent me last night. There may be something useful in there." The stubborn and indignant detective said.

"But first, you really should get rid of that hangover. Clear your head. Meanwhile, I'll talk to some of the locals and staff." Ariel said flashing Sherlock a smile and then flouncing away. Sherlock headed up the stairs to the room, trying to clear his mind in preparation for the long and boring police files that awaited him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel found a beautiful sunshiny spot in the inns garden to sit and enjoy the view. From here, she could observe people as they came and went in and out of the inn. She could even see through one of the windows just well enough to see the interaction between any customers and the woman who worked the front desk.

After about an hour of sitting there, watching and observing the people who passed by, a woman in designer clothes, who was obviously not a local, came in to the lobby of the inn. She talked briefly with the woman behind the desk, who soon disappeared only to reappear with the innkeeper whom Ariel had met last night. Ariel's interest was peaked as she watched the two women talking.

The higher class woman seemed to be thanking the innkeeper, who in turn seemed to be delighted that she was happy. Ariel noticed that the other woman was obviously quite rich, but also that she was of Italian decent. Maybe this was the victims wife?

Ariel climbed to her feet and casually walked into the lobby, passing the two women as she went.  
Their conversation went quite as she passed. _Defiantly hiding something then._ Ariel though, approaching the woman standing behind the desk. By this time, the other two women had said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways.

Ariel asked the woman at the desk casually,  
"She doesn't look like she's from around here." Gesturing casually at the retreating back of the Italian woman. The receptionist shrugged and replied,  
"She's some Italian heiress or something. Started coming here a couple years ago." Ariel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? By herself?" Ariel asked, playing up her surprise.  
"No, she sometimes comes with her husband." The receptionist said plainly and disinterested.  
"I see." Ariel mused. "Is she staying here currently?" The receptionist gave Ariel a strange look before replying,  
"Yes, she is." Ariel put on a large smile and thanked the receptionist. Ariel turned to head up the stairs to her room, accidentally bumping into a rather attractive inn worker.

"I'm so sorry." Ariel apologized, startled.  
"It's alright. No harm done." He said, smiling at her. She returned it.  
"The names Marcus." He said, sticking out his hand. Ariel shook it.  
"Ariel. I do believe that you cooked me some wonderful lamb yesterday." Ariel replied. Marcus laughed.

"That would have been me. Wish I would have know what a lovely girl it was going to though." He said. Ariel blushed.  
"Well, thank you." She said sheepishly.  
"Care to join me on my lunch break?" Marcus asked, extending his hand once again.  
"I'd love to." Ariel said, taking his hand yet again.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! Please leave a review! **


	12. Blowing off Steam

_**WARNING!**_

**There is alittle bit of drunken swearing in this chapter near the beginning. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter XII**

Sherlock tried desperately to focus his throbbing head on reading the files on the computer screen before him. But it was incredibly hard for him to concentrate with this horrible hangover. Finally, he gave up and laid down on the bed.

As he slowly drifted out of consciousness, he thought back to the reason he was so hungover. Those three men at the bar last night, buying drink after drink,and gossiping about the rich Italian woman who was staying at the inn for yet another holiday.

"That pompous woman, I'll be she comes here just to look down on us normal folk." One of the men had slurred out last night.  
"Damn rich people, why can't they just stay in their mansions?" Another man complained over his sixth scotch.

Lady Nicola Làconi Veloso. That was the name the bartender had called her. Sherlock remembered one of the men mentioning that she had a husband. Another of the men commented loudly,  
"Yeah, where is the poor bastard? Probably on another of his business trips, hoping to get away from 'er!"

"Probably got a mistress somewhere." The third commented before going back to his drink.

All the pieces were coming together. Well, at least they were there to be put together. Sherlock slipped out of consciousness and into a blissful and light sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock was rudely awakened from his slumber by Ariel storming into the room, slamming the door behind her. Sherlock bolted upright as Ariel stomped into the room. Seeing the groggy looking Sherlock sitting upright in bed, her frustration melted away, replaced with a look of pity.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly. Sherlock just rubbed his eyes and groaned in response. He closed his eyes and laid back down. After a moment, he opened one eye and looked over at Ariel, who was furiously rummaging through the small over night bag she had brought.

"What did Marcus say to you?" Sherlock asked, closing his eyes again. Ariel's head sagged as she let out a loud sigh and gripped the arm of the chair. She counted to five before she trusted herself to speak.

"How did you know?" She ask. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively.

"Simple. You're sexually frustrated, you smell of men's aftershave and you just had lunch, probably with the man whose aftershave you smell of." Sherlock said still lying on the bed. Ariel clenched her fists and turned around to face Sherlock. It took everything she had to not lunge at him and throttle him. She gave a wicked smile as she thought of how John would probably approve of her actions.

"Yes. I did have lunch with Marcus. I smell of his aftershave because I swear he bathes in it. And just for your information, I am not sexually frustrated, I'm just angry!" Ariel said, her voice raising dangerously close to a yell. Sherlock let out a low chuckle as her words faded to silence. Ariel turned around before she could kill him. A minute past in silence, Ariel counting in her head to sixty before turning back around and telling Sherlock about the Italian woman she had seen.

"Lady Nicola Làconi Veloso. Italian heiress. Comes here often for holidays, sometimes with her husband, but he is on a business trip planning to meet up with her here later this week." Ariel said, her voice even now.  
"Mmm, but he won't be, because he's dead." Sherlock said.

"Right. So this woman is the victims wife then?" Ariel asked.  
"Yes. And she's apparently having an affair with the chef you had lunch with." Sherlock said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked at a rather startled Ariel.

"Please. I could tell that was the reason you were angry when you came in. He told you he was having an affair with her. And you were jealous." Sherlock said, prodding at Ariel, just to see her reaction.

Instead of bursting out in angry like Sherlock expected, she recoiled a bit and straightened before coldly replying,  
"Why would I be jealous? He is, after all, an idiot." Sherlock had to admit he was rather impressed at her response and her self control. He had full expected to be bleeding from his nose right now.

"Anything useful from the files Lestrade sent over?" Ariel asked, turning the hose back on Sherlock.  
"Nothing useful so far." He replied, squirming a little. It wasn't a lie. But he'd only read the first 2 pages of information from Lestrade. Ariel let out a low sigh as she realized what he was actually saying.

"How long were you asleep?" Ariel asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sherlock blinked.  
"No idea." He replied. Ariel shook her head, still pinching her nose, and let out another sigh. She walked over and grabbed Sherlocks laptop which had been abandoned on the table in the corner of the room. She flung it open and stared blankly at the locked computer screen.

"What's the pass code?" She asked, anger bubbling up in her again. Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

"Give it here." He said, holding out his hand. She hesitated a moment before handing it over. Sherlock furiously typed on his keyboard. Then he clicked and scrolled.

A minute of silence followed as he worked at his laptop. Ariel half expected him to hand the laptop back to her, but when he didn't, she wasn't surprised. Ariel settled back against the wall and just watched Sherlock read page after page of files. A good half an hour passed before Sherlock snapped his laptop shut and retreated into his mind palace. Ariel was still angry, and she stormed over shook him by the shoulders.

"Oh no! You may be able to leave John out of cases, but you can not leave me out of this!" She yelled at him. He stared blankly up at her, completely startled.  
"If you wanted the laptop, all you had to do was ask." Sherlock said evenly. Ariel sagged a bit as she realized she had over reacted. She snatched the laptop from Sherlock and flipped it open. Thankfully, it was unlocked.

Ariel scrolled through the seemingly endless documents that were cluttering the screen of Sherlocks laptop. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything she could see that was relevant to the case. She shut the laptop, putting her head in her hands. Today was not her day.

After a minute she looked up at Sherlock. His eyes were closed, fingers steepled under his chin, deep in his mind palace. Ariel realized he could be in there a long time, so she decided to go for a walk.

Pushing her way out the front door of the inn, she was hit by the heavy sea air. She stopped to revel in the beautiful freshness of the air. Ariel walked out of the inns garden and along the road. She had no idea where she was going, but she just wanted to walk. Marcus had told her about this great little coffee shop ten minutes down the road, maybe she'd go there. _Marcus_. The name hurt to think about. Ariel dismissed it and kept walking.

She drew in breath after breath as her fast walk turned into a light jog. She stopped just short of the coffee shop. She sighed and decided a good coffee couldn't hurt.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlocks eyes blinked open. He was alone in the room. The remnants of sunlight shifted through the closed curtains. Thankfully, the hangover had lifted enough for him to think properly. He had a few things now that he could investigate.

Sherlock looked around the room. The golden glow of late afternoon sun pooled around the closed curtains. Ariel was missing, but that didn't surprise him. The room was tidy and comfortable, even though it was a bit small. The bed Sherlock was sitting on was a disaster, although the other one in the room hadn't even been touched.

All this information flooded Sherlocks mind. He blinked. When he had gone into his mind palace, it had been about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Now, it was about 4 or 5. Had Ariel been gone the whole time? And if she had, where was she?  
Sherlock found himself worrying about her well being.

John had told him after all to look after her while they were on a case. "She's a _woman_ and she needs you to be a _gentleman_ and CARE, just a bit, about her safety." John had said, repeating and rephrasing the same idea more than a dozen times before leaving for Singapore. Sherlock had rolled his eyes and dismissed John several times before being forced to promise John he would take care of her.

Sherlock grabbed his phone. Opening it, he noticed a new text.  
"Hey. I'm just out getting a coffee and a walk. Be back later. -AH" Sherlock looked at the time stamp. 2:48pm. Sherlock looked at the current time. 4:54pm. She'd been gone over 2 hours. Sherlock considered briefly the thought that she might be in danger, but quickly dismissed it. She was a capable woman. She could take care of herself. But...  
Sherlock sighed. For Johns sake. He thought. He quickly typed and sent Ariel a text.

"Where are you? I have some investigating to do. -SH"  
The response was almost immediate.  
"Down in the lobby. Meet me at the front desk. -AH"

Sherlock smiled a bit. She was fine. Sherlock jumped up to grabbed his coat from the bed and clutched his head and stumbled back, head spinning. He had totally forgot about his lingering hangover.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So, what are we investigating?" Ariel asked as Sherlock strode up beside her.  
"The murder if two people." Sherlock said flatly. Ariel shook her head. That wasn't what she had meant.

"Where are we going?" She tried again. Sherlock had his back to the desk, watching people come and go.  
"We are not going anywhere. I am going to investigate. You are going to make dinner plans with Marcus." Sherlock said.

"What?!" Ariel croaked out. This was not going to end well for her.  
"Don't be an idiot. We need to ask him a couple questions about his lover. And you are a much better candidate for getting that information then I am." Sherlock looked at Ariel as he finished speaking.

Ariel saw something resembling resentment and displeasure. _Good, he doesn't like this plan either._ Ariel thought. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Flirtatious or just friendly?" Ariel asked before she had really thought about what she was saying. She smirked at the completely confused and distressed look that Sherlock now had on his face.

"Never mind." She said, pushing off the counter, putting on her best smile and walking towards the kitchen.  
_Here we go again_. She thought.

**Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Write a review! Tell me what you thought!**


	13. The Catch

**You guys are the best! Since I posted the last chapter we have hit over 500 Visitors! Thank you so much!**

**~SilverOcean01**

**Chapter XIII**

Sherlock sat on the opposite side of the room, seated so he could watch Ariel and Marcus having dinner. They were incredibly boring to watch, eating and laughing and talking. Dull. Sherlock noticed everything, every movement, every emotion. Ariel was not thrilled about having dinner with this man, nor did she try to hide her dissatisfaction from Sherlock, but as soon as she met up the Marcus, a mask of smiles and giggles covered her unhappiness.

She really was an actress, talking and giggling with Marcus in such a flirtatious and childish way that it was like watching someone else. Of course, Sherlock couldn't hear what they were saying. But he could tell from their body language that she was trying to flirt with him, and that he was reciprocating.

Sherlock was torn between a feeling of awe and one that closely resembled jealousy. He was impressed at how she could be so thoroughly disgusted with this man and yet act like she was completely enamoured with him. Yet, in the back of his mind there was a slight twinge, one that really didn't like her acting in such a way around another man. Sherlock couldn't figure out why he felt this way, so he simple shoved it away, detaching himself as much as he could from it.

As he scanned the room, he noticed the waitress, Maggie, standing at the bar looking forlorn and longingly at Ariel and Marcus. _She must be in love with him_. Sherlock thought, another interesting piece added to the puzzle.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So why are you still with her?" Ariel giggled out over her meal. It was a forced laugh.  
"Because she's rich and beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." Marcus replied taking one of Ariel's hands in his. Ariel blushed. She pretended she believed him, but she knew better.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" She asked, pouring him a glass of wine.

"About a year now. I don't remember the exact date." He said, smiling up at her. Ariel returned it.  
"I see..." Ariel said, desperate to find some way to get the information she needed and leave as fast as possible. _Relax_. She told herself. _He won't bit_. The thought made her smile. Marcus laughed.

"Why so curious about my foreign lover?" Marcus asked, sipping his wine.  
"Just wanted to know about my competition." Ariel said with a suggestive grin.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about his hobbies, his restoration of old cars and his journey to becoming a chef. Ariel conversed patiently, slipping more and more alcohol into him. Finally, when he was so drunk he was starting to slur his speech, Ariel asked him who knew about him and the heiress.

"Maggie knows I've got myself a girlfriend." He slurred, "And that's she a married woman."  
"How long have you known Maggie?" Ariel asked, slightly surprised by his answer.  
"Since I came here. She's lived in this town her whole life. Knows it better then anyone." Marcus managed, hiccuping a couple times. Ariel's curiosity was peaked.

"Where does she live?" She asked.  
"Outskirts of town. On her family's farm. Or what's left of it anyways." Marcus slurred, the wine clearly taking his toll on his ability to function normally. After ten more minutes of conversation, Maggie came over to the table.

"I'm sorry guys, but we're closing up now. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said, her high voice simultaneously weary and firm. Marcus went to stand up, but was so drunk he fell right back down, chuckling.  
"Well, sorry Maggie, but it looks like I'm stuck here." He said.

Maggie's slight frame lent towards the muscular man and pulled him to his feet.  
"Not on my watch. Now lets get you home." She said firmly and friendly to the drunken man.

"Goodnight my dear." Marcus said to Ariel as Maggie towed him out of the inn. Ariel shook her head and looked over at the spot where Sherlock had been seated earlier. He was gone, although she didn't know why that surprised her. With a sigh, she headed up to their shared room.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel woke up to the bright sunshine streaking across her face. As she stretched, she half expected to find Sherlock in her bed again and was rather disappointed when he wasn't there. Rubbing her face, she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. There was a new text message from Sherlock.

"Gone out to investigate. Text if you need something. -SH" Ariel looked at the time stamp. _9:37am_. Her text tone had been the reason she'd woken up 5 minutes ago. After a quick shower, Ariel decided to head downstairs to get something to eat.

As Ariel took her now usual seat, Maggie came over to her.  
"How was Marcus last night?" Ariel asked.  
"Really drunk. What did you do to him?" She asked, a brisk laugh humming in her throat. "I don't think I did anything." Ariel giggled back. Maggie then took her order and disappeared into the kitchen. Ariel sat, looking out the window when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Have you figured it out yet? -SH"  
"Figured what out? -AH"  
"Who the murderer is. -SH"  
"You mean you know who did it already? -AH"  
"Yes. -SH"

Ariel sighed and shook her head. Of course he did. He was Sherlock freakin Holmes. He was nearly psychic. What had she missed that he had noticed? What had told him all the facts he needed? Ariel's thoughts were interrupted by Maggie bringing her breakfast.

"Here you are." Maggie said cheerfully before turning to head back to the kitchen. Ariel picked up her phone and texted Sherlock.  
"Tell me what I missed. -AH"  
"No. You must learn to observe and deduce these things on your own. -SH"  
Ariel let out a frustrated sigh as she stabbed at her food.

"Fine. -AH"  
"Lestrade's on his way down here. You have 2 hours to figure it out before he says I have to tell you. -SH" Ariel grinned at that. She could only imagine the conversation that lead to Sherlocks text.  
"Ok. I'll try not to disappoint. -AH"

Ariel put down her phone and quickly finished breakfast. As she headed out, she bumped into Maggie, sending the sealed container in her hand tumbling to the ground. Bending to pick it up, Ariel apologized profusely.

"Oh no, don't worry. It's fine." Maggie said. Ariel handed the small container back to her.  
"What is that?" Ariel asked, trying to be nice.  
"Castor oil. I made it myself." Maggie beamed proudly. Ariel's interest was peaked again.

"How did you do that?" She asked.  
"I grew the castor plant on my family's farm. Then I just pressed the seeds with the old grape press and there you have it!" Maggie grinned, holding out the small container.

"What do you use it for?" Ariel asked.  
"Just about everything. I have tons of it. But this jars for my message class today. I'm learning how to be a masseuse." Maggie responded excitedly. Ariel smiled.

"Good luck with that." Ariel said genuinely.  
"Thanks! I've got to get going though. I can't be late!" Maggie said, turning on her heels and heading out the door. Ariel returned to her room. She had some new information to process, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer to Sherlocks question;  
Who had committed the murders?

Maggie. Red haired, fair, innocent looking Maggie had killed two people. How? With Ricin. A small injection in the arm of the distilled poison. After all, Maggie had admitted she grew and processed castor plants. Where? At her family's farm. No close neighbours, plenty of places to keep two dying people hidden. Why? Jealousy, of course, why else? She was in love with Marcus, when Marcus told her he was with a married woman, she wanted to get her out of the picture. She had infected the wrong woman by that time and the woman's lover, so to cover it up she dumped the bodies as far away as she could manage in one day without being suspicious.

Ariel had figured it out. Now there was only one way to be sure if she was right. She pulled out her phone and texted Sherlock again.

"Maggie, the waitress. -AH"  
A minute later, Sherlock texted back.  
"Good work, Miss Hunt. -SH"

Ariel knew they would be leaving as soon as Lestrade showed up, so she packed up her things and went to check out if the inn, the two hours coming to a close.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good work guys. You deserve some rest." Lestrade said to Sherlock and Ariel, as Maggie was being driven away in a cop car. Sherlock scoffed.  
"We enjoyed quite a bit of rest already." Lestrade gave Sherlock an uncertain look. Ariel just grinned at the facial expressions Sherlock and Lestrade exchanged.

"We'll be on our way then." Sherlock said after a moment of relative silence.  
"Alright." Lestrade gave in. "Make it back to the flat without getting into any trouble, yeah?"  
Sherlock didn't answer Lestrade. Instead, he just walked away. Ariel shot Lestrade a sympathetic look and called over her shoulder as she rushed after Sherlock.

"I'll do my best."  
Ariel finally caught up to Sherlock at the rental car they had used to get down here in the first place.

"That was rude." She scolded, climbing in to the passengers seat.  
"He can handle it." Sherlock said, turning the key in the ignition. Ariel knew it was rather pointless to argue.

"When did you figure it out?" She asked.  
"Last night. She was watching you have dinner with Marcus. There was jealousy in her eyes." Sherlock responded, pulling on to the motorway. Ariel chuckled.

"How would you know if a woman looked jealous?" She asked, turning to look at Sherlock. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead of him.  
"I have seen jealous women before." He stated flatly. Ariel just grinned and looked out her window. She could tell there was more going on there, but she didn't want to push it.

**Love it? Hate it? Want to see something? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Bored

**You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter XIV**

"BORED!" Sherlock shouted as he flopped down into his chair, gun smoking in his hand. Ariel stood, hands on her hips in the kitchen doorway.  
"You know, you could do something other then blow apart the bloody wall!" Ariel said exasperated. Sherlock groaned, then raised the gun and shot blindly at the wall again.

It has only been three days since they solved the double homicide case. But since then, Sherlock had become increasingly...  
"Bored!" He yelled again, sending three more bullets flying into the wall, where a yellow smily face was painted on the wallpaper. Ariel sighed. She needed to find something to distracted him, at _least_ for the afternoon.

"Would you put the gun down for just one minute?! Maybe then you could hear what I have for you." Ariel tried and was pleasantly surprised to find Sherlock staring at her inquisitively. He put the gun down on the coffee table.  
"Good boy." She said, smirking. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"Molly texted you and said she has a couple new cadavers in the morgue ready for experimenting, if you want to go over there." Ariel said, watching Sherlock. He perked up instantly, but a confused expression clouded his face a second later.

"Why were you checking my phone?" He asked, obviously annoyed.  
"Well, you weren't answering it." Ariel replied. A moment past as Sherlock mulled this over.

"Fresh cadavers?" He asked over his steepled fingers. Ariel nodded. Sherlock was on his feet, heading for the door, before Ariel could even blink.  
"The lets get going!" He said enthusiastically, tying his scarf on and bounding out the door. Ariel let out a small sigh and chased after him again. She always seemed to be rushing out the door of 221b after him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The morgue was quiet, although Ariel should have expected that. Really, Molly was the only living person there, with the exception of Sherlock and Ariel.  
Sherlock pushed open the large hospital doors to Molly's lab. Inside, a timid little Molly stood hunched over a microscope and a Petri dish, examining what looked like human flesh. Ariel cringed internally. She'd never get used to flesh not being on a human.

"Ah Molly, I heard you have a treat for me." Sherlock said, a friendly inflection in his tone. Molly looked up from her work to stare at Sherlock.

"Well, yes, I do. This way." She said, heading towards another door on the wall opposite the one Ariel and Sherlock had come through. Molly lead them down a small hallway and into a room much like Molly's lab, except instead of a table with equipment on it, this room had a long metal table in the centre and on top of the table was a dead man.

_Late sixties, natural causes. He was heavy smoker._ Ariel thought as they approached the body.  
"Died of a heart attack. No one came to claim him, so he's yours." Molly said, a sad note to her voice. Sherlock walked around the body, observing every inch of the dead man. When his observations were complete, he returned to Molly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Molly." He said with a smile and flounced out the door, presumably to get the equipment he needed to experiment. Ariel pinched the bridge of her nose. _Well, at least he's not shooting the wall_. She thought. She looked up at Molly, who was staring blankly at the door.

"Is he always like this?" Ariel asked. Molly turned to her and smiled weakly.  
"Unfortunately yes." Molly replied.  
"I have to thank you. Your distraction saved me from having to explain any more bullet holes in the walls." Ariel said with a little laugh. Molly's eyes went wide.

"Is that what he was doing? Good grief!" She exclaimed, a giggle coming from her mouth. "Glad I could help. Coffee?"  
"Yes please." Ariel said, still grinning. Molly nodded and walked back out the door. She nearly ran into Sherlock as she walked into the hallway. Molly apologized profusely, but Sherlock seemed to preoccupied with his experiment to care.

Molly led the way down the hall way to a set of stairs. Ariel trailed behind her as the wound their way down the staircase and into another brightly lit hospital hallway. Down the hallway and through another set of hospital doors and there they were, in the Bart's hospital cafeteria. Molly led Ariel to the coffee machine and poured her a cup.

"Thank you." Ariel said as Molly handed her the cup.  
"You're welcome." Molly said, pour herself a cup. They made their way over to an empty table and sat.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but, who are you?" Molly asked, obviously a little flustered. Ariel grinned and sipped her coffee before replying.  
"I'm babysitting Sherlock while John's away." Ariel said smiling and sipped her coffee again. Molly nodded and went quiet.

"What do you do here?" Ariel asked, breaking the awkward silence. Molly smiled up at her over her coffee.  
"I'm a pathologist. I study... Well, dead people." Molly said, dropping her head with a sigh.

"How interesting." Ariel said, giving Molly a warm and friendly smile.  
"How long have you known Sherlock?" Molly asked, avoiding eye contact.  
"About three months now. But I've known John for years." Ariel answered, thinking back to when she met John for dinner on that fateful night only a few months ago.

"Oh? How do you know John?" Molly asked, curiosity sparked.  
"He and my brother were friends in the army. We met when their platoon got sent home for Christmas one year." Ariel said, finding herself all of a sudden saddened by the memory of her brother.

Molly caught the pained look on her face, and gently asked,  
"He never came home, did he? Your brother?"  
Ariel shook her head and forced a smile.

"But his death brought me back into Johns life, and by extension, Sherlocks."  
Molly nodded, a pitying smile on her face. And at that moment, the cafeteria doors were flung open and in waltzed Sherlock.

"Ah Molly! I knew I'd find you here. Do you know where my microscope went? Or where they put my riding crop?" Sherlock said as he walked up to the table. Molly looked up, confused.

"They're in my lab. Didn't you see them?" Molly asked. Sherlock stared at her for a moment and the left without answering. As soon as he was out the door, Ariel turned to Molly.

"I'll take that as a no." She said. Molly and Ariel bursts out laughing.  
"So what will you do, now that he's experimenting?" Molly asked once they settled down.  
"Go shopping I guess. I haven't been able to leave him alone without him trying to blow up the flat, and I badly need to do the shopping." Ariel said with a sigh. Molly nodded mutely, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well I'll try and keep him out of trouble for you." Molly said.  
"Thank you. You've no idea how much I'd appreciate that." Ariel said, standing and heading towards the door. Molly followed close behind.  
As they pushed their way out the door and into the main hallway, they nearly collided with DI Lestrade.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" Molly cried, obviously a bit flustered. Lestrades face seemed to echo Molly's.  
"Molly, good to see you. I was looking for you." He said, looking her over with obviously red cheeks. _Now there's an interesting combo_. Ariel thought.

"Me?" Molly said, surprised.  
"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Lestrade said, regaining his usual cool composure. Molly still had a ways to go to regain hers though.  
"I...I don't know." Molly stuttered. Lestrade seemed to notice Ariel for the first time.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Preoccupying Sherlock so he doesn't blow up the flat. You?" Ariel ask, nonchalantly.  
"Sherlocks here? Great, kills two birds with one stone." Lestrade said and then winced. "Not literally." He said, amending his words with an apologetic look to Molly. She gave him a reassuring smile. Ariel, though, gave him a quizzical look.

"I need Molly and Sherlocks help with a new case." He said, pulling Molly under one of his arms as he spoke. Ariel smiled at the completely satisfied look on the girl's face.  
"Oh? And what case would that be?" Ariel asked.  
"Four bodies turn up, apparently all just died. Nobody can figure out why. But, I know if anyone can figure it out, it's these two." Lestrade said, pulling Molly in tighter. Molly's face went bright red.

"Stop it, Greg." She protested, wriggling to free herself. Lestrade just tightened his grip on her. _Ok, now they're making me sick_. Ariel thought.

"Lestrade, you and Molly? Now that is something new." A baritone voice said from behind Ariel. She turned to see Sherlock looming in the hallway behind her. She smiled at him. Sherlock grinned at her.

"It _is_ quite the development." Ariel said, turning back to Lestrade and Molly, who were both now beet red.  
"Where are the bodies now, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade was visible relieved that Sherlock was not trying to pursue a conversation on his personal life.

"They're on they're way to the morgue as we speak." Lestrade said. Molly was staring at her feet as if she had never seen them before. A twinge of sympathy ran through Ariel.  
"Good. Then lets get going. Shall, we?" Sherlock said with one of his devilish grins. With a turn of his heels and flourish of his coat, Sherlock was headed back down the hallway towards the morgue. Lestrade and Molly followed cautiously behind him, whispering to each other as they went.

"Well, have fun. I'm going to go do the shopping." Ariel called out after them. She scrunched her nose is disgust. They hadn't even included her. It was like she hadn't existed. She stormed off in the opposite direction and was almost at the end of the hall before she realized the exit she was looking for was at the other end of the building. Ariel sighed and turned around, walking down the hall, stomping towards the door. Just as she was about to reach it, Sherlock popped his head out from around the corned.

"Where do you think your going?" Sherlock asked, snapping on a pair of gloves.  
"Someone's got to do the shopping." Ariel grumbled. Sherlock cocked his head.  
"The shopping can wait. I need you." He said, giving her his most charming grin. A part of Ariel melted at that smile.

"What?" She asked, unsure she had heard correctly.  
"I would like your help, Ms. Hunt. You proved... quite useful last time." Sherlock said, still with a grin plastered on his face. Ariel put her hands on her hips as she responded.

"Very well then. I guess I could help. And please call me Ariel." Ariel and Sherlock let out a little giggle before retreating down the hallway to the morgue.

**Love it? Hate it? Amazed I ship Lestrade and Molly? Leave your questions, comments and thoughts about this chapter in the form of a review!**


	15. Deduce

**Thank you all so much! Keep the reviews coming please! I need to know what you guys think!**

**Chapter XV**

"Four dead. No connection. At least no discernible one. But there must be something. Why did they die?" Sherlock mused out loud. He was studying one of the corpses laying on a table in the morgue.

Ariel and Lestrade were standing off to the side, watching Sherlock. Molly was scurrying around, collecting samples from each of the bodies and running multiple tests on them. After Sherlock studied another of the bodies for a few minutes he looked up at Ariel.

"Care to make your observations?" He asked over the dead man. Ariel jolted back to reality.  
"Of course." She answered, walking over to Sherlock and the dead man in front of him. Ariel studied the man for a moment.

He was an older man, maybe in his early fifties. Receding grey hair was plastered against his head. His skin was slightly pink, more pink then it should be. _Odd_. Ariel thought as she continued to survey the man. She studied his head, leaning in close to his face. A faint smell of bitter almonds wafted up to great her nose. Ariel pulled back and looked down at the dead man, confused.

Without a word, she moved over to the next victim. Another man, though he looked to be about twenty five. Chocolate curls stuck out every which way as they fell to frame his blank face. Ariel studied him for a moment; pink skin. He was supposed to have been dead 2 hours now, approximately. His skin should be pale and white and... well, dead looking. But it wasn't, it was still pink. And the aroma of almonds clung to his mouth.

Ariel moved on to the next victim, a tall, blonde supermodel like woman in her late twenties. Beside her bleach blonde hair, the pink hue of her skin seemed a startling contrast. Ariel sniffed gingerly at her mouth; almonds, as she had now come to expect.

Moving the last victim, a young girl about 14 with fiery red hair and freckles, Ariel noticed the reoccurring signs; pink skin and the faint scent of almonds around the mouth. She stepped back and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Cyanide. They're cyanide poisoning victims." Ariel said, tearing her eyes away from the poor teenage girl who lie motionless on the table.  
"Excellent." Sherlock said, a proud smile creeping over his face. "How did you know?"

"The flushed skin. Cyanide prevents oxygen from leaving the blood and being absorbed into the cells, causing the skin to become red. Even hours after they have died from asphyxiation, their skin is still flushed. That, and the smell of almonds." Ariel replied. Sherlock nodded his approval. _Another test passed_. Ariel thought laughingly.

"Molly...?" Sherlock asked, turning to the mousy pathologist who was pouring over a pile of lab results.  
"So far, cyanide is looking good. I mean, as the cause of death." Molly confirmed. "I'll have to run a couple more tests to make sure and to find out how much, but it looks like you've uncovered this one." Molly gave Ariel a friendly smile before dashing out of the room. Ariel was left to wonder what that smile meant.

"So, now we just need to find out what connects these four that would get them all killed." Sherlock stated, to know one in particular.  
"If they're cyanide victims, they could be suicides. I mean, it's not uncommon for people to use cyanide to commit suicide." Ariel said, then grimaced at her particular string of words.

"No, these weren't suicides." Lestrade interjected. "None of them were depressed or lead particularly stressful lives. Their friends and family's confirm that. None of them had made attempts on their lives before and there's no record of any of them purchasing cyanide in the last six months, though we are looking farther back now."

"So, murder then." Ariel said, turning back to the dead teenage girl. "Serial killer?"  
"Oh, those are the best kind!" Sherlock said, clasping his hands together in front of his face, excitement flooding his face. "Always something to look forward to."

Ariel glanced up from the dead girl in front of her to glare at Sherlock. Lestrade gave Sherlock a disgusted look.  
"What?" Sherlock asked innocently, looking like a 5-year old who didn't know what he'd done wrong. Lestrade just shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on Molly." He said before leaving the room. Sherlock turned back to Ariel, who was still glaring at him over the dead girls corpse.  
"What?" He asked again.

"Could you tone down your excitement just a wee bit? There are four dead people in this room who were murdered for no reason." Ariel said, dangerously calm. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and huffed, but remained silent.

A few minutes later, Lestrade and Molly came back into the room. Though they had entered the room quietly, Ariel and Sherlock had heard them giggling together in the hall outside a few minutes before. Ariel saw Sherlock glance at Lestrade as he entered the room, but Lestrade ignored the look.

"Test results are back. Definitely cyanide." Molly said, glancing over a sheet of test results attached to a clipboard.  
"Good, confirmation." Ariel said. Sherlock turned and walked towards the door. He paused for a moment and turned to Lestrade.

"Give Ms. Hunt the profiles. I'll need to know everything you can get on the victims." Sherlock said. Before Lestrade could respond, Sherlock was out the door. Lestrade looked at Ariel with a sigh.  
"Come on. I'll get you those files." He said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel read over the victims profiles. They confirmed details she had already known. For instance, Ariel had guessed the right ages for the victims, she knew their approximate heights, weights, hair and eye colours.

She also had observed little facts about them, like that the curly headed man was a musician or that the tall blonde lady had a breast implant. The profiles that Ariel was studying in the back of the taxi on her way to 221b Baker Street confirmed all of this. And what she learned didn't really surprise her.

The older fellow was a plumber, had a wife and two sons and a brother who lived in France, though he himself lived in Kingston.

The tall blonde lady was twenty nine, was a model, and lived with her boyfriend in a flat across from the Sudbury Golf Course.

The curly headed man had only been twenty six for two weeks, was single and living in his parents basement, trying to make a living with his cello while working as a barista at a local cafe.

Ariel reviewed all of this, hoping secretly to make it back to the flat before she had to look at the teenage girls profile. But to her dismay, she was not back before she reached it. For some reason, the death of this poor girl troubled Ariel. There was a sense of dread in Ariel's chest as she flipped open the girls profile. A tear slid down Ariel's cheek as she read it.

Abusive, alcoholic father. Died when she was five. Lived with her mother. Trouble at school. Bullied. But her life was turning around. There was a picture of her and her mother, smiling as she held up a gold medal with her name on it. She had won something in track and field.

There was another picture of her playing a violin, with a group of about 200 people watching and listening. Another picture of her and her mother, both of them smiling. They seemed so happy. And now, now she was gone. Ariel wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She would find out what happened to this girl. Even if it killed her. Ariel climbed determinedly out of the cab. She had to find out who killed this girl. For some reason, it touched her deeply.

Ariel ascended the stairs to 221b, and the world seemed oddly different. It was slightly colder then Ariel remembered. She walked in without knocking. Sherlock was sitting on his chair, feet tucked beneath him and hands steepled in front of his face, thinking.

Ariel didn't even give him a second look. She just walked in, put the files on the table and went to the kitchen to make tea.  
"Discover anything worth while?" Sherlock asked from his spot in the living room. Ariel was surprised he had even noticed her.

"Nothing you didn't already know, I believe." She said, pouring two cups of tea. She careful carried them into the living room and put Sherlocks down on the table next to him. Sherlock continued to stare into blank space.

"Hmmm." He hummed, continuing to think. Ariel sipped her tea and just watched his mind work. Her own thoughts wandered back to the teenage girl and she had to force herself to think of something else, lest she cry, and in front of Sherlock.

The flicker in her emotions seemed to catch Sherlocks attention, but she carefully had hidden it away before he could figure out what it was she felt.

"Was there anything linking any of them?" Sherlock asked after a moments consideration.  
"The younger man and the young girl were both musicians. They all lived in or near London. And the two men went to the same elementary school, though years apart. Aside from that, there was nothing I could glean from it." Ariel said. Sherlock picked up on a slightly defeated tone in her voice as she said the last sentence.

Sherlock grinned and forced himself up onto his feet. He walked over and gingerly picked up the files. Flipping through them, his face fell into a frown. The more he read, the harder he frowned until finally, he threw down the folders in frustration.

"There's got to be a connection! There has to be!" He yelled angrily at the wall, running his hands into his hair. Ariel just sat there, stunned and staring at him.

For the next several hours, Sherlock re-read the files and then re-read them again, until he had memorized every fact, every detail provided about these people's lives. And then he would blow up in frustration as nothing seemed to connect. It was an elaborate connect-the-dots game, but there were no numbers and the dots were blurry.

Sherlock sat down after pacing the room for the an hour, tapping the arm of his chair impatiently. He seemed to notice Ariel sitting in the chair across from him, wide awake and staring at him curiously. Just as Sherlock was about to ask her what she was looking at, his phone rang. Sherlock scrambled to get it, knocking over his now cold tea in the process. He mentally cursed as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Lestrade." Sherlock answered, a bit annoyed.  
"Hey Sherlock. I just got back from questioning the victims families. I thought I'd send you an email with all the final data now. Find anything useful in the files I sent over with Ariel?" Lestrade said cheerfully on the other end of the line.

Sherlock wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him. Lestrade hadn't mentioned the case files were incomplete. And he had sent Sherlock nearly over the edge trying to figure it out without all the facts.

"That would be excellent." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. "I don't know that I have." Sherlock hung up before Lestrade could ask what he had meant. Ariel glanced at Sherlock from her chair, an amused grin in her face.

"Having fun?" She asked mischievously.  
"Starting to." Sherlock replied annoyed. He looked down at his spilt tea.  
"Better clean that up." Ariel giggled out. Sherlock scowled at her, but headed to the kitchen for a towel to clean up his mess.

**Love it? Hate it? Want to strangle me now? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Please!**


	16. Blue Tie

**In case you didn't know, I love it when you review. So please, make my day by telling me what you think! You are awesome. Thank you!**

**Chapter XVI**

"You knew." Sherlocks statement permeated the silence that had clung in the poorly lit room. Ariel stared at him, wondering what he possible could have meant. Sherlocks face was lit up by the screen of his laptop, the blueish light making him look ghostly.

"What?" Ariel asked, deciding it was only polite to ask.  
"You knew the files weren't complete, yet you elected not to tell me." Sherlock stated, still focused on the computers screen. Ariel felt the smile appear on her face.

"Well now, surely I couldn't have known about that." The sarcastic tone oozing in her voice. Sherlock made no comment. After a few moments of silence, Ariel thought she should apologize.

"You know, I just wanted to see if you could do it. Without the extra stuff, I mean." She sighed and looked down at her lap. Sherlock was silent still. Then he shifted in his chair and brought his eyes up to met Ariel's.

"One cannot find the answer to life's mysteries without first having all the facts." He said, his low baritone rippling through the silence. His tone was almost... comforting. Ariel watched as Sherlock returned to his normal thinking position.

"So, what now?" She asked. Sherlock cocked his head at her, and she bit back a laugh.

"I need to think." He said, snapping the laptop shut and putting it on the floor. Sherlock then steepled his fingers and closed his eyes. Ariel sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to bed then." She said, getting to her feet and glancing at Sherlock as she walked away. She had a feeling he wouldn't even notice she'd gone. Ariel climbed the stairs to the now familiar room she had been staying in. She scurried inside and shut the door behind herself.

Ariel took her phone out of her pocket and searched through her contacts for a number. When she found it, she dialled it and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Ms. Hunt." A mans voice greeted her ears. "Any news?"  
"Yes, sir." Ariel said quietly into the phone. "Quadruple homicide. He's investigating it now."

"Good. Keep him busy." The man on the other end of the line said.  
"Yes, sir." Ariel said. She hung up.

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, suddenly feeling weak. A single silver tear ran down her cheek.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Morning." Ariel called brightly as she made her way to the kitchen. Sherlock was still sitting in his chair, exactly where she'd left him last night. He sat there, not making a sound. Ariel didn't even bother trying to get his attention, instead deciding that making herself breakfast was a better idea.

As the toast popped out of the toaster, and Ariel reached for it, Sherlocks voice rang thought the flat.

"Morning? It's morning already?" He asked. Ariel walked out of the kitchen, toast in hand, and leaned against the doorframe.

"It most certainly is morning. Well, if you think of five o'clock as being morning." She said, smiling at Sherlock before taking a bit of her toast. Sherlock stared at her with a confused look.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. This was not like her.  
"Couldn't get back to sleep." Ariel said flatly, making herself comfortable in the chair opposite Sherlock. He gave her a questioning glance which she ignored. Sherlock shrugged it off and went back to his mind palace.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Ariel asked from the kitchen several minutes later. She was washing her dishes.  
"Hmm? Oh yes. We're going to do some investigating." Sherlock said, hopping up off his chair and flinging himself at his violin.

He picked it up and started to play a merry tune, one that sounded of excitement and adventure. Ariel walked back over to the doorframe dividing the kitchen and living room and just watched Sherlock dance around the room, violin in hand, giddy as a school boy.

A smile playing at Ariel's lips. Sherlock ended his song short. He turned to Ariel, excitement dancing in his eyes, and yet again he was rushing for the door.

"Ready?" He asked, tying up his scarf.  
"Always." Ariel said smiling, completely ready to start the day.

**XXXXXXXX**

After a brief visit to Scotland Yard, in which Sherlock yelled at Lestrade for not informing him the files were incomplete and Ariel and Lestrade laughed together behind Sherlocks back, the two arrived at a rather rundown looking block of flats.

"Where are we?" Ariel asked, clinging closer to Sherlock as they walked down the dingy street.  
"The East End." Sherlock said, a hint of distaste in his tone. Ariel looked at her surroundings.

Normally, she felt she could handle anything, but in this place she felt as though the buildings had eyes. It unnerved her.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Investigation." Sherlock reminded her, as if she had forgotten. Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Really? I thought we were here for a good cuppa?" She said, sarcasm lacing her voice as she let out a barking laugh. Sherlock glared at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't reply. They walked on in silence.

Ariel's mind began to wander. _What was he thinking about? Had he figured it out? Did he know who the killer was?_ Ariel preoccupied her mind with these thoughts until Sherlock stopped abruptly in front of a skateboarding park.

He just stood on the edge, watching the boarders make their way from one end to the other, doing all sorts of tricks as they went. Ariel stood in wonder of these boarders for a moment, then realized Sherlock had not stopped to appreciate their skills. He was looking for someone.

"Who are we looking for?" Ariel asked quietly, so as not to be overheard.  
"I don't know yet, but I'll know him when I see him." Sherlock answered, in an equally hushed tone. Ariel accepted his answer with a small nod and then stared back out at the melee of boarders, graffiti and concrete.

"Right. Well, I'm going to get a coffee. Want one?" She asked, noticing a coffee stand on the other side of the park.  
"Ummm. Coffee. Black, two sugars." Sherlock said distantly.

Ariel shook her head and walked over to the barista selling coffee. She was a tough looking woman, young but fierce, with a friendly smile and a threatening shape in her left pocket.

"What can I get for ya?" She asked Ariel, her voice ruff.  
"Two coffees. Black please." Ariel said pleasantly, then forked over the money to the barista who handed her two cups in exchange. Ariel dressed the coffees with sugars and cream appropriately.

She glanced in Sherlocks direction to see if he had moved and indeed he had. He was now down in the park, talking to a group of three teenagers. One of them, a female, was holding a board in her hands. The other two, one male and one female, were holding each others hand.

From what she could see, board girl was being questioned by Sherlock, while the other two were to caught up in their ogling of each other to notice much else. Ariel walked over to them, expecting to hear Sherlock berating the girl for her ignorance or something. Instead, she heard him say,  
"Come on, Sam, do you know where I can find him or not?"

"I'm afraid not Sherlock. Last I heard, he was on the run from another theft charge." Board girl, or Sam, said.

"Well thanks for the help. Call me if you find out where he is, please." Sherlock said, looking genuinely grateful to the girl before turning away and nearly knocking a wide eyed Ariel over. Sherlock mentally cursed. _Why did she always seem to be right behind him?_

Ariel silently handed him his coffee and then walked back to the edge of the park. Sherlock followed swiftly behind her, after saying goodbye to Sam.

"Who was she?" Ariel said, not making eye contact with Sherlock but instead sipping her coffee and watching the flow of boarders one the concrete.  
"One of my contacts." Sherlock said plainly before taking the first sip of his coffee. Ariel had made it perfectly, yet again. Ariel nodded at his answer, but kept quiet.

"Sam knows the back streets of the East End better then anyone. She also happens to know a man with a particular skill set which I would have liked to employ. But it seems he is yet again running from the police." Sherlock said, distaste and his usual cold tones penetrating the words.

Ariel nodded again. It made more sense now. And she felt more relaxed now. For some reason, seeing Sherlock with the young girl had made her... tense? Jealous? She wasn't quite sure. But whatever it was, it had left now that she had an explanation. She took a deep breath.

"So are we done here then?" She asked, turning to face Sherlock. His blue-green eyes met her icy sapphire ones.  
"Not yet." He said quietly. He stared out at the park one last time, at the chaos that was boarders and graffiti, concrete and wheels, helmets and 45 degree angles.

He was searching for someone and he had apparently found the person. Sherlock stepped briskly over to the man standing not to far away from them, gathered in a group of others helping a young man to his feet. Sherlock tapped his man on the shoulder, causing the other man to whip his head around. He let out a low chuckle.

"Sherlock Holmes. Never thought I'd see you again." He said, turning around to face Sherlock. Ariel stood just behind Sherlock, ready to fight off the man if necessary. But the man put out his hand and Sherlock shook it.

"Nice to see you too, Owen." Sherlock said, a cold tone inflicted on otherwise kind words. Owen sighed. Ariel was confused again and she cleared her throat to remind Sherlock she was still there. Owen looked around Sherlock till he spotted Ariel.

"Oh, my apologies. Ariel, this is Owen McPhail. Owen, this is my colleague Ariel Hunt." Sherlock introduced the two. Ariel blushed a little at being called Sherlocks "colleague", but other than that made no mention of it.

"Nice to meet you." Ariel said, shaking Owens hand.  
"Likewise." He said to her before turning his attention back on Sherlock. "What is it you need?"

"You're better at tracking down where someone could get something illegal then Scotland Yard. I need you to find out where a someone could get cyanide from." Sherlock said flatly. Owen chuckled.

"True, that bit about being better then Scotland Yard. But why do you need me to find it?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Because you will get paid for it." Sherlock said calmly, handing over a small wad of cash. Owen looked at it, then grabbed and pocketed it.  
"Deal. What exactly am I looking for?" He asked.

"Anywhere someone could get enough cyanide to murder four, possibly more people." Sherlock said in a hushed tone.  
"Well, that narrows it down a bit, mate, but there's still lots of places to get the stuff. Anything else you can give me?" Owen said. A smile crept over Sherlocks face.

"Blue tie." He said. Owen nodded, grin now plastered on his face and walked away.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Got a question? Leave a review and I'll reply! Thank you all!**

**~SilverOcean01~**


	17. Rabbits on the Moon

**Wow guys! You're amazing! This story has had over 100 views this month alone! (And we're only 3 days into it!) Thank you so much!**

**On the last chapter SuperWhovian ask when there would be some Sherlock/Ariel stuff. Well, I am pleased tell you that this chapter will kick it off. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII**

"What the hell was that all about?" Ariel asked, nearly exploding with frustration as her and Sherlock walked away from the park and back towards the block of flat they had started at. Sherlock gave her a quizzical look.

"What was what?" He asked, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Ariel was not interested in playing his games.  
"What does "Blue Tie" mean?" She fumed. Sherlock chuckled to himself, only aggravating Ariel more.

""Blue Tie" is code." He responded, deliberately not answering her question. Ariel paused for a moment, took a deep breath and asked,  
"For?" Sherlock stopped and smiled at her. But he remained silent until they continued walking.

"It's code for sodium cyanide. It was what the victims were poisoned with and it will help narrow down Owens search." Sherlock said. Ariel nodded silently beside him, feeling incredibly stupid.

When he laid it out so plainly, how could she have missed it? But, of course, he was Sherlock Holmes. Worlds greatest know-it-all. He could make Stephen Hawking and Albert Einstein look like complete fools. _Except he didn't know the Earth went around the sun_. Ariel thought, laughing inwardly.

Sherlock had hailed a cab by now, and Ariel climbed in in silence.  
"Would you like to know why I used code?" Sherlock asked, braking the silence that had enveloped them in the back of the cab. Ariel just nodded, not taking her eyes off the scenery that was sweeping by.

"First of all, there were others within earshot that could easily have been eavesdropping on our conversation. Anyone of them could have been working for our murderer. Second, it..." Sherlock trailed off as his concentration shifted to a person walking on the side of the road.

They were parked at a particularly long traffic light, so Sherlock had more than enough time to study the man. As the cab pulled away, Sherlock jolted back to the here and now.

"Where was I?" He asked, blinking back to the cab.  
"Why rabbits fly on the moon." Ariel said, completely deadpan. Sherlock looked at her utterly confused. Ariel's eyes turned to meet his, and when they saw the look on his face, she burst out laughing.

This just made Sherlock more confused. When Ariel had calmed down, she looked at Sherlock, eyes glittering from laughing and a wide smile on her face.

"Never mind." She said, with a slight giggle. At that particular moment, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Whipping it out, she checked the number. John. She didn't even bother to tell Sherlock, he was reading for himself who it was.

"Hey. All well? -JW"  
Ariel quickly thumbed out her reply.

"Yup, just the usual. Trying to solve a quadruple homicide. No biggy. -AH"  
Johns reply was fast.

"Ha, have fun. And good luck. -JW"  
"Trying to. What's up? -AH"

"Just wanted to check in to make sure you two were still alive. -JW"  
"We are. For the moment, that is. - AH"

"I have to go. Be safe. - JW"  
"Will do. You too. -AH"

"Why are you ordinary people so sentimental?" Sherlock asked, as Ariel slipped her phone safely back into her pocket.  
"Because we care, Sherlock, that's why. It's not a flaw, you know." She replied, returning her gaze out the cab window. Sherlock thought up a snarky remark, but decided against it.

"Caring is not an advantage." Sherlock mumbled, quoting his brother. Ariel turned to look at him and what Sherlock saw in her eyes made him confused and scared.

He saw pity. Ariel pitted him. But why? A jolt of fear ran through Sherlock as he wondered if she knew why he was so cold and distant. Ariel looked as though there were a thousand things she wanted to say, but she only said in a low voice,  
"It's not a disadvantage either."

The whispered words were kind, reassuring. If she didn't know his secret, she could obviously see the pain in his face. Ariel placed a hand on his knee and smiled up at him, kindly, understandingly. Sherlock didn't try to remove her hand. Ariel turned back and watched silently out the widow for the rest of the cab ride.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock bounded out of the cab, glad to be freed of the cage that was the backseat. Ariel went to climb out of the cab but Sherlock stopped her.

"I need you to go to Scotland Yard. Lestrade has some people there for you to interview, for me." Sherlock said hurriedly. Ariel raised her eyebrow.  
"And where are you going?" She asked.

"I have a few errands to run." Sherlock said with one of his deceivingly charming grins before closing the cab door and strutting away. Ariel shook her head as the cab pulled away.

She wondered if she had overstepped her boundaries with him. She didn't know why he was the way he was, but she felt certain that he had not always been like this. So cold and emotionally distant. Something must have happened to him, but Ariel felt it would be rude to ask. If he wanted her to know, he would bring it up and in his own time.

But Ariel couldn't help the giddy feeling that race through her at the simple touch of her hand on his knee. Why did it make her heart flutter like a school girl? Could she really be developing feelings for this man?

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel stumbled though the door of 221b. It was early evening, the sun just dipping to met the line of the horizon behind the skyline of London. The flat was quiet, dark and empty. Sherlock hadn't come home yet. Ariel pulled out her phone, worriedly texting the detective.

"Where are you? -AH"  
Ariel walked farther into the flat, setting down the shopping she had picked up on her way home. Her phone vibrated as she slid the milk into the fridge.

"On my way home now. Will be there in 10 minutes. -SH"  
_Good, he hasn't gotten himself into trouble._ Ariel thought, a smile appearing on her face. The detective did seem to have a knack for getting into trouble anywhere he went.

Exactly 8 minutes later, a rather excited looking Sherlock walked into the flat.  
"So, what did you get up to today?" Ariel asked casually, poking her head out of the kitchen.

Sherlock was busily digging through a pile of papers, tossing them this way and that. He paused for a moment, considering where else to look before dashing over to the bookcase and riffling through that. Ariel let out a disappointed sigh as she knew her question wouldn't be answered.

A moment later, Sherlock smiled as he thumbed through the pages of a book. Ariel glanced at the cover. "_The Basic Science of Poisons_". She smiled. Sherlock must have found something related to the case in his time away from home. He was mumbling to himself as he flipped through the pages.

Suddenly, he snapped the book shut, producing a small jump from Ariel. He smirked at her as she gave him a dirty look.

"Ready?" He asked, still smirking.  
"For what?" Ariel asked.

"To catch a murderer?" Sherlock asked excitedly. Ariel grinned up at him.  
"Always." She responded. Together, they once again dashed out the door of 221b.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Ariel asked, yet again in the back of a cab.  
"Hmmm?" Sherlock hummed. Ariel sighed as she realized he was distracted. Again.

"Did you find where the killer got the poison?" Ariel asked slowly.  
"Yes. Next question." He said, looking out the window.  
"Are we going there now?" She asked.  
"No. Next." Sherlock said.

"Do you know who the killer is?" Ariel asked hopefully. Sherlock turned to face her, eyes glittering excitedly.  
"Yes." The word rolled off his tongue like he had reluctantly let it go. His baritone voice coupled with his deep blue-green eyes staring at her sent shivers down Ariel's spine. Why was she enjoying this so much? Ariel realized she probably looked completely starstruck, so she quickly looked out the window.

"So... Who is it?" Ariel asked cautiously, peeking over at Sherlock. He was gazing out the window. He turned his head, looking at her with a small smile. It looked like it meant "Its ok". That gave Ariel a little more courage and she smiled weakly in return.

"You don't know?" Sherlock said smugly.  
"Not all of us are highly function, sociopathic geniuses." She said sarcastically, starting to giggle. Sherlock joined in with a deep chuckle. As the cab pulled up to the curb, the laughter died away.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Ariel asked as she climbed out of the cab behind Sherlock. He paid the cabbie before replying.  
"If you are really such an idiot that I must tell you." He said with a disappointed sigh. Ariel just gave him a look, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess I shouldn't have assumed you would know, as you don't have all the facts." Sherlock said, starting to walk away for the curb.  
"Mmm, but I can't blame you for trying." Ariel said, remembering her earlier actions. Sherlock smiled, which made Ariel feel accomplished.

"Just wait and see." He said. They walked quickly down the street. Cars drove by as the sun began to shoot oranges and reds across the sky. The London street was bustling, as workers returned home after a long day at their jobs. People, just going about their daily lives.

Sherlock had taken a turn down a back alleyway, leading Ariel farther and farther away from the busy London Street. The musty smell of stagnate water wafted to greet them. Ariel felt slightly ill at ease. Something was off, odd, out of place, even for a back alley of London.

All of a sudden, a gun fired several shots in their direction. Sherlock grabbed Ariel by her arm and dragged her behind one of the large garbage bins. Cautiously, he peaked his head around the bin, causing the gunman to fire several more shots at them.

Ariel's heart was racing. She had experienced a lot of things in her life, but being shot at was not one that she had cared for. Her ragged breathe panted between her parted lips. Several more shots were fired before an eerie silence set in. They sat there, waiting. They waited for what seemed like hours before Sherlock poked his head out from behind the bin once more.

The shooter had fled.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Nervous? Excited? Bored? Please let me know and leave a review! Pretty, pretty please?**


	18. Shot and Shot Again

**You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see so many people reading this story! But you know how you could make me even happier? By leaving a review and telling me what you think!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII**

Sherlock stood up and dusted himself off. The coast was clear, but the shooter was gone.

"Hurry up! We can still catch him!" Sherlock yelled at Ariel. He stole a quick glance at her, and he was surprised by what he found, to say the least.

Ariel was huddled in a little ball behind the bin, trying to be as small as possible to hide from the shooter. Her skin was pale, paler then usual. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Her hands were thrown above her head, covering her neck.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked, for the first time unsure of what to do.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariel said, forcing herself to her feet and putting on a smile. Anyone with half a brain could see she was scared; her body's reaction betrayed that. But something in Sherlock admired the fact that she could push it aside and courageously go on.

"Lets go then." He said, leading them back out of the alley. A few minutes later, they arrived back at the bustling London street.  
"Why did we even go in there?" Ariel asked, heart rate and breathing almost back to normal.

"Because I was reliably informed that the murderer there." Sherlock said before stepping out to hail a cab.  
"Turns out you were right." Ariel muttered under her breath. As a cab pulled up, Sherlock opened the door for her. She climbed in and stared out the window as Sherlock followed her and close the door behind himself. A few minutes passed in silence as the drove. Finally, Ariel broke the silence.

"Who is the murderer?" She asked, still avoiding eye contact with Sherlock. He smiled to himself before answering.

"His name is Sylvain Riker. He and his brother run their deceased fathers jewellery shop in Islington. That's where he got the poison. Potassium cyanide is often used to clean gold, which the shop deals excessively in. Now, why kill four completely unrelated people? Simple really. Because Sylvain is part of a gang. The Clerkenwell crime syndicate, to be specific. Why those four though? Once you hack into their mobiles, it becomes all to easy. Drugs. They all owed the gang money for drugs. So, take them all out, send a message to all that the Clerkenwells are just as powerful as ever and there you have it, a quadruple homicide." Sherlock said, explaining it as if he were talking about the rules to a board game rather then explaining a motive for murder.

"So, the guy who shot at us in the alley...?" Ariel asked, shuddering at the fresh memory.  
"Another gang member." Sherlock said as if it were painfully obvious. Ariel nodded to herself, then asked,  
"So, where are we going?"

"Well, seeing as how they didn't take to kindly to us trying to walk into their hideout, we're going to go inform Lestrade of what we know." Sherlock said simply. Ariel's jaw dropped and she turned to glare at Sherlock.

"You mean you walked me right into a death trap, knowing full well what might happen and you decided not to tell me?" Her voice rising until it finally broke in anger near the end. Sherlock turned to look at her. She looked absolutely horrified.

"I wasn't going to let you get hurt. Besides, we weren't going to go in. Just have a little look around." Sherlock defended his actions, but he could see from her face that he had deeply hurt Ariel. For her part, Ariel was to infuriated with this mad man to speak to him, so they rode to the Yard in silence.

Sherlock hopped out of the cab and waited for Ariel to climb out after him. When she didn't, he stooped down to gaze at her still sitting in the back of the cab.

"Aren't you coming?" Sherlock asked. Ariel shook her head.  
"No, I have some things that need doing back at the flat." Ariel said. Sherlock gave her a questioning look. Ariel glared back at him with a look that meant "I need to be left alone before I can forgive you". Sherlock seemed to understand.

He straightened up and said,  
"Alright. See you there in an hour." With that he shut the cab door and stalked away.  
Ariel gave the driver the new address and relaxed as they pulled away from the Yard.

Ariel stumbled into the darkening flat. She heaved a heavy sigh. She had already forgiven Sherlock, before he had even left the cab at Scotland Yard. But she was need time to figure out why she had forgiven a man, who had knowingly put her life in danger, not ten minutes later.

If it had been anyone other then Sherlock, it would have taken her days, or weeks, or months even, before she could even speak to them again. But with Sherlock, it had only taken her minutes before he had been forgiven. And that scared Ariel. It scared her more then the bullets being shot at her had scared her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel stumbled around the flat. Whatever the reason for her soft spot towards Sherlock, she would deny it because, well, what were the chances he would return any affection?

Ariel decided she may as well eat, seeing as how Sherlock didn't eat when he was on a case. After a quick phone call to her favourite fish and chip shop, Ariel sat back in one of the arm chairs in the living room and flicked on the telly. She entertained herself with the Doctor Who marathon that was on, all the while thinking of comments Sherlock would make about how unscientific it was or questioning how ordinary people could enjoy such nonsense. The thoughts made her smile.

Half way through the first episode, Ariel heard the buzzer go off, telling her that dinner had arrived. After paying off the delivery guy, Ariel made her way back upstairs to her chair and Doctor Who, munching on her chips as she climbed the stairs.

Curling up in an arm chair, eating fish and chips and watching Doctor Who was something Ariel hadn't done in what felt like forever. But she was really enjoying herself.

As she was picking at the remnants of her dinner, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling out, she noticed the new message was from none other then John.

"Got time to talk now. What's up? - JW"  
"Nothing much. Just finished dinner and watching Doctor Who. -AH"  
"Sherlock's letting you watch Doctor Who? He hasn't told you to turn it off yet? -JW"

"No, he's not home. He's out investigating. -AH"  
"Ah, that explains it. -JW"  
"John, can I talk to you about something? -AH"

"Of course. What is it? -JW" Ariel thought about if she really wanted to say this, then decided there was no going back now.

"John, I think I'm in love with him. -AH" The reply was instantaneous.

"What?! What happened? Why would you say that? -JW"  
"He nearly got me killed. He knew he was putting me in danger and didn't tell me. But I forgave him instantly. Also, I may have seen stars when he let me touch his knee and didn't try to shoo me away. -AH"

Ariel sent the text before she could think to much about it. She'd have plenty of time to regret it later. John's reply was nothing like what she expected.

"Yeah, he'll do that to you. Put you in danger, I mean. He didn't try and shove it off? He just let you just fondle his knee? -JW"

"Yeah, your right. No, he didn't. I honestly was in shock. -AH"  
"As am I at hearing this. Call me. We need to talk about this properly. -JW" Just as Ariel went to dial Johns mobile, Lestrade burst into the flat.

"Lestrade! What's wrong?" Ariel ask, genuinely worried about the man.  
"It's Sherlock." Lestrade panted out. "He's gone. Sherlock's gone."  
"What do you mean "gone"?" Ariel asked, panic rising in her belly.

"I mean disappeared, gone, vamoosed! He left after he got a text, which I assumed was from you until one of the boys spotted him on the other side of London. He left in a hurry and wouldn't tell me where he was going. My men have been watching him, but he just disappeared down an alley and he hasn't been seen or heard from since." Lestrade said, gaining back his breath.

Ariel still had her phone in her hand, ready to call John. Instead, she navigated back to her texts and quickly thumb out a text to Sherlock.  
"Where the hell are you? -AH"

"Lets get going!" Ariel yelled at Lestrade as she grabbed her coat and purse, which had a gun in it she had never used. Lestrade nodded and with that they were flying out the door of 221b and scrambling to get into the police cruiser that was waiting outside. They tore away from the curb, tires squealing and sirens blaring. To anyone else it must have looked like they were in a chase scene.

"Which alley did he go down?" Ariel asked as Lestrade weaved in and out of traffic.  
"One off Saint Johns." Lestrade replied. A lump formed in the pit of Ariel's stomach. _Surely, there's lots of other alleys off Saint John_s. Ariel thought trying to reassure herself. But she knew exactly which alleyway he'd gone down. She knew exactly where he went. And with any luck, she knew exactly where to find him.

The trip took an excruciatingly long time, but when the got there, Ariel dashed out the car. Her gun neatly hidden in one of her coat pockets, Ariel waited only seconds for Lestrade to clamour out of the car and catch up with her.

Her heart was racing, adrenalin coursing, pupils dilated. She was ready to fight. To save that idiots life. Without a word, her and Lestrade walked down the alley, the same alley where Ariel had been shot at only hours ago.

Her memories flashed before her eyes, trying to cause her to turn away in fear, in shear terror. But that wouldn't happen. His life, the life of the man who had saved her life, was on the line and she'd be damned if he died because she was to scared.

As they walked farther down the alley, she heard the sound of more police sirens. _Good, more backup_. Ariel thought. Guns loaded and raised, Lestrade and her rounded the corner to the very stretch of alley where Sherlock and Ariel had been shot at earlier.

Ariel did a quick scan, looking for the detective anywhere he might be found. Much to her relief, she found him, not in a pool of his own blood, but looking around barrels and bins, presumably for evidence.

"Damn it, Sherlock." Ariel cursed, loud enough for Sherlock to hear if he chose to, which he obviously did not. She lowered her gun, flipping the safety back on and relieved not to have had to use it.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ariel yelled as she stormed over to Sherlock. He spun around to look at her, obviously more then a bit surprised she was there. He was immediately being back up against the brick wall though as she continued to scold him.

"You could've been killed! Why didn't you let Lestrade come? Why didn't you ask me to come?" Ariel asked, then paused to see if Sherlock would reply. He didn't, but he looked completely flustered.

"Well?" Ariel pressed, wanting answers to questions she knew full well Sherlock didn't know how to answer. But she'd rather stand there for an eternity for them then move without them. Ariel watched as Sherlocks eyes dropped to his feet and she heard him mutter something.

"What?" She asked, prompting him to speak up. He raised his head a little, still refusing to look at her and started again, just loud enough for her to hear.  
"I didn't want to risk hurting you. Again." He mumbled. Ariel stood in shock, wanting to kiss him and hug him and tell him it was alright and scold him and question him further. But she didn't.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, it happened. The gun shot.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! You'll make my day!**


	19. New Sensations

**Oh my goodness you guys! First of all, you guys are amazing! Really. Each and every one of you. Secondly, I think this is the most anticipated chapter so far! Yay! And thirdly, just to let you guys know, it his story hit its most visitors in one day on the 5th with just shy of a hundred! So thank you all again, and just a friendly reminder to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**SilverOcean01**

**Chapter XIX**

For the second time that day, Ariel found herself hiding behind a garbage bin being shot at. This was becoming a rather annoying reoccurrence. Thankfully, Lestrade was there to help. She heard him returning fire, then quickly ducking back down to call for help from the boys waiting just outside the alley. Within a minute they'd be here.

Ariel relaxed a little and realized she was clutching Sherlocks arm with both hands. She quickly pulled away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Sherlock didn't seem to notice, being preoccupied with trying to help Lestrade. Ariel pulled out her gun, flipped the safety off and handed it to Sherlock, who immediately joined Lestrade in fighting off their attackers.

A moment later, the sound of about a dozen armed police men running echoed down the alley and Ariel relaxed a little more, knowing the troops were here. Adrenaline pumped though her veins. She watch Sherlock and Lestrade shoot at the attackers, gazing up at them from where she sat on the concrete. Time seemed to slow down, even if was just for a moment.

The other police officers open fired at the gang members in the alley, causing them to retreat. The officers pushed their way further into the alley. It was a show down between Scotland Yards finest and a vicious gang, whose numbers seemed to have doubled.

There were now seven or eight gang members, firing away, yet they were out numbered almost two to one. There was a moment when it seemed like the fight could go either way but after a minute it was clear that Scotland Yards boys were winning.

Ariel was still curled up behind the bin as Sherlock and Lestrade moved out from behind it to join the other officers in the front lines. Within a matter of minutes, the police had surrounded the gang members, forcing them into a surrender.

As they were each hauled off in a pair of handcuffs, Ariel dashed out of her hiding spot and ran right at Sherlock. The man looked absolutely horrified as she rushed at him. She stopped just in time to avoid knocking him over, though she did venture to put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't try to remove it, so neither did she.

"Another case solved." Ariel said giddily, her body still dumping adrenaline into her system.  
"It would seem so." Sherlock said, in his usual cool and calm tones. Ariel smiled up at him, a gesture which he returned. Lestrade walked over to them, looking back and forth between the two.

"Sherlock, did you see the man who actually committed the murders?" Lestrade asked.  
"Yes, Lestrade. The man Sergeant West took in his car, with the scarring on his right hand, is your man." Sherlock answered. Lestrade gave a sharp nod.  
"Thanks for your help. I'll need you in the office tomorrow." Lestrade said, then looked at Ariel. "Both of you." He amended with a grin at her. She returned it with one of her large smiles.

"I'll make sure we're there." She said. Lestrade gave another sharp nod and was off, no doubt eager to put this whole this to bed so he could have the night off. _He deserves it_. Ariel thought. Sherlock and Ariel watched Lestrade until he was well out if sight. Sherlock turned to Ariel, childish excitement lighting up his eyes.

"Hungry?" He asked. Ariel thought back to the cozy flat she had been in earlier. She suddenly felt tired, just wanting to curl up on the sofa of 221b.  
"Can we get takeaway? I just want to go back to the flat." She said, a tired giggle escaping her lips. Sherlock smiled down at her.

"Sure thing. Greek? I know a delicious place just down the street." He said as they began walking out of the alley. Ariel giggled again.  
"Sounds wonderful." She said, clutching onto his arm to steady herself.  
"Good. You can always tell a good Greek place by the curtains." Sherlock told her.

Ariel couldn't contain her laughter.  
"Interesting." She said, still clutching his arm and laughing. He joined her with a deep chuckle and smiled down at her as they walked.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel stumbled into her room. She glanced at the clock as she flopped onto the bed. _11:47pm_. She groaned. Exactly when had she gone from being able to stay up for 48 hours straight and still function normally to only being up for 20 hours and not being able to keep her eyes open?

Ariel sighed into her bed, closing her eyes and starting to drift off to sleep. Which is the moment her phone decided to ring. Ariel groaned as she rolled of over and picked up her mobile. _John Watson_. Her eyes flew open and she sat up as she answered.

"Hello?" Ariel tried out cautiously, nervous something was wrong.  
"What the hell happened to you calling me?" John shouted at her on the other end of the phone. Good. Nothing was wrong on his end.

"I'm sorry. Something came up and I just got free time now." She said, rubbing her eyes. She heard John sigh on the other side of the line.  
"What happened?" He asked reluctantly. Ariel smiled.

"Sherlock disappeared, Lestrade and I went after him, got shot at for a second time today and then arrested a half dozen baddies and a murderer. Nothing unusual." She said, knowing full well it was anything but usual.

John sighed again, and Ariel heard him mumble "Sherlock..." angrily under his breath. She could imagine the look on his face; hand over his brow, shaking his head.

"It's ok. He made it worth my while." Ariel said, a slight giggle in her voice. There was dead silence on the other end.  
"What... What did he do?" John ask cautiously, voice breaking the first time he started the question.

"He took me out to dinner. Nice Greek place too. He even paid." Ariel said, mock disbelief coating her words. This produced a chuckle from John, which made Ariel smile.

"You're going to tell me exactly what happened between you and Sherlock. What makes you say you're in love with him?" Johns voice was purposefully keep slow and level, though Ariel could detect an almost panicked undertone.  
"I just..." Ariel started and then when she couldn't think of the right words, she flopped back down on the bed.

"You know that feeling you get when you meet someone, and you just know that you'll be friends?" She asked John, but didn't really give him time to reply. "It was like that when I met him. And since you left, leaving me to watch over him, we've become... close. Closer then I would have thought he'd let me. And it makes my head spin and my heart flutter like a bloody teenager, but I can't make it stop." She ended sounding exasperated.

Ariel then proceeded to describe to John exactly what had happened since he left, leaving John with more information then he cared to process at the moment.

"Do you think I'm mad?" Ariel asked, genuinely scared at herself that she had just poured out her soul to a man halfway around the world, who a year ago she wouldn't have even considered a friend. She heard John sigh.

"No. Your not mad. At least not completely. Because it would take a partially mad woman to be in love with Sherlock Holmes. And I have no doubt that you are, in fact, in love with him." John reassured her, kindly and gently. Ariel sighed heavily, a little relieved.

"What should I do now?" She asked. John had more experience with this sort of thing.  
"Well, he at least values you as a friend, that much is clear. I guess you'll just have to keep pushing the boundaries and see where he tells you to stop." John said, and Ariel got what he meant.

"Thanks John. You're amazing. I see why he's friends with you." Ariel said, smiling. She heard John chuckle again on the other end of the line.  
"Tell him that, would you?" John said laughingly.

"I should go to bed." Ariel yawned out.  
"Text me later, yeah?" John asked.  
"You bet. Bye." Ariel said.

"Bye." John said, and the line went dead. Ariel turned off her phone, dropped it on the bedside table and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXX**

In the other bedroom in 221b, Sherlock was laying wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. The case solved, he thought over some of the things that had happened that day. And the ones his mind kept coming back to were the ones where Ariel had touched him.

Normally, Sherlock didn't particularly enjoy human touch, whether it be out of sympathy or joy or for whatever reason. But when Ariel had touched him, it just felt right. It felt good. And he didn't know why.

That scared him, to not know the whys and hows of something. He thought back to what she had said, her response to his statement "Caring is not an advantage", the one Mycroft had drummed into him. She had said "It's not a disadvantage either".

The more he thought about it, the more he saw her point. He even began to agree with her. That's most certainly not like him, to agree with someone who challenged what he had believed for years.

Sherlock was now very scared, but also deeply curious as to why these things were happening. Would they continue to happen? Would they still feel good? Would they change over time? He decided that he would have to find out.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel awoke to a rather large crash from downstairs. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs when she heard another crash. As she rounded the corner into the living room, she heard another crash, louder this time, which she now knew was coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled, approaching the kitchen. Sherlock poked his head out of the doorway, a large grin on his face.  
"Good, you're up. This was starting to bore me." He said, dropping a giant pair of cymbals into a nearby chair. Ariel glared at him.

"What were you doing?" She fumed, just about ready to tear his head off for waking her up.  
"I was doing an experiment. I wanted to see how loud a noise would have to be before it woke you up." Sherlock said, an innocent and charming smile on his face.

Ariel gave up the fight and went to the kitchen to help herself to some cold cereal. She walked back out and seated herself opposite Sherlock in Johns usual chair. She munched at her cereal, checking her emails on her laptop. Sherlock sat there, fingers steepled under his chin, observing her.

Ariel tried not to let it bother her. He was, after all, just trying to learn more about her, though not in the conventional way. But that was alright. His unpredictable quirks and strange habits were what Ariel loved about Sherlock. He wasn't boring, dull, routine. He was unique and sporadic and she loved it.

Ariel looked up from her laptop and smiled at Sherlock. And he smiled back.

**Well, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! You'll make my day!**


	20. Tick Tick Boom

**Sorry this chapter took so long you guys. Honestly, I've just been really busy. So here you are, the next chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Chapter XX**

Sherlock spent the next two days experimenting with this and that. Ariel tried her hardest not to interfere with him and his experiments, many of which involved dismembered human remains, but there was the occasional need for her to enter the kitchen.

Every time she did, she found Sherlocks interest diverting from whatever experiment he was working on to staring at her, even for a brief moment. It was odd, even for him, to pay her so much attention. Ariel shrugged it off. It probably meant nothing.

After breakfast on the second day after they had closed the quadruple homicide case, a weird happening should have tipped Ariel off that things were different between her and Sherlock. He walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Would you like to go out for lunch?" Sherlock asked Ariel, who was sitting on the sofa with her laptop balanced on her knees. She looked at him, silently trying to figure out what was happening. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have to wait for an experiment. And as I perceive is socially required, I am asking if you would like to join me in eating lunch outside of the flat." Sherlock said, in his standard "this is annoyingly tedious" tone. Ariel still glared at him funny for a moment, before sighing and deciding to go for it.

"Sure, I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?" She asked, shutting off her laptop and standing up to grab her purse.  
"I was thinking you should choose." Sherlock said. Ariel stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. She just looked at him, unsure of what she should say. Finally, she made up her mind.

"Uhhh... Burgers?" Ariel tried, listing off the first thing that came to mind. Sherlock seemed to pause for a minute, thinking.  
"Fine. I know a place." He said, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"You always seem to know a place." Ariel giggled out behind him.  
"That's because I know London better then anyone else." He said over his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs and into the bustling street outside.

**XXXXXXXX**

The two of them sat in silence, waiting for their food to arrive. Ariel was listening in on a conversation the two ladies in the next booth over were having. Nothing overly interesting, but it beat the silent glare she was getting from Sherlock. Her gaze returned to Sherlock as he tilted his head at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"I'm still trying to figure you out." Sherlock said, narrowing her eyes at her.  
"What do you want to know?" Ariel asked, more then happy to have this conversation.

"I don't know yet." He said, hands steepled in front of his face. Ariel leaned back in her chair.  
"Aright. Deduce me like one of your dead girls." She said, then chuckled at her own joke. Sherlocks eyebrow shot up, questioning why she was laughing. She just shook her head, dismissing his unspoken question.

Sherlock went back to his narrowed eyes, hands folded on his lap, observing little details about her. He studies Ariel for about ten minutes, his observations being broken by their foods arrival. After the waiter had left them to eat in peace, Ariel asked the question she was dying to ask.

"Well," she began, to catch Sherlocks attention. "What have you deduced about me?"  
Sherlock looked at her, a sly grin on his face.

"Well, I already knew you were the older of two siblings and that your younger brother is deceased." Sherlock started before launching into his deduction.

"You have no living relatives, well at least none that your close to. Your mother is deceased and your father lives with his family, probably his younger brother, out in Uxbridge. You haven't been to visit him lately, something you regret. I can hardly imagine why, as he is slowly killing himself with alcohol. Your mothers death was hard on your father, yet you and your brother were already out of the house by that time. Given your brothers position in the army, I say he left for it as soon as possible, so 18 then. You too left home as soon as you were able. You to joined the army, you were an Aviation IT Systems Operator. You served one term before returning home." Sherlock said, sounding a little to proud of himself.

"Impressive." Ariel said, intrigued at how Sherlock had gotten so much out of her without her saying so much as a word. "Anything else?"

"I know that during your term in the military, you never once heard a gunshot, at least not one near you. You've also never pulled the trigger on a gun while in combat. You did, however, practice martial arts as a teenager and have learned the art of self defence quite well. You've broken your left arm once, probably when you were 13. No other broken bones though, so you lead a fairly safe and cautious childhood. However, while all this information helps form a clear picture of your life until you were 22, I can't figure out what you did in between then and now." Sherlock rambled of, ending his drawl with a tones of frustration.

He looked up at Ariel to see if she would give him the answers.  
"Well, that was brilliant. Really amazing. I'm surprised I gave that much away." Ariel said, a sly smile creeping over her face. "But not what I did for the last ten years? I thought that would have been easier to read then my childhood."  
"Would you tell me, please?" Sherlock asked and Ariel stared at him, speechless.

"Well... I would. Except there's nothing interesting to tell." Ariel said, nibbling on a chip.  
"Surely here must be something." Sherlock said. Ariel looked up at him, and he read something in her eyes. It was almost a pleading, a "please don't make me" look. What was she hiding?

"There isn't anything worthwhile telling." Ariel said definitively, then quickly changed the subject. "Where did you learn to play violin?"  
Sherlock took the hint, saving his questions for later.

"I've learned from several teachers, even teaching myself at one point. My mother put me to it when I was about four. Said it would be a good way to keep me out of trouble." Sherlock said, a light chuckle at the memory. Ariel nodded, watching his reaction. There was an awkward silence as they both went to their personal thoughts, nibbling away at their food.

"Do you remember my proposition to you, before John left?" Ariel asked, playing with the straw in her drink.  
"Of course I remember." Sherlock said dismissively.  
"You said I could work three cases. To prove myself and my worth to you." Ariel paused, carefully avoiding Sherlocks gaze. "We've done two together now. What happens when we finish the third?"

Ariel had really enjoyed working with Sherlock. All her other emotions aside, she loved the rush his particular brand of excitement gave her, the sheer mystery of it all. And then watching him unravel it was just awe inspiring. She couldn't imagine going back to her dull, boring life. Sherlock looked at her, and for a moment they locked eyes.

"You have been most useful to me. If you prove useful still, I will continue to use your skills in the future." Sherlock said, place his hand over Ariel's. This won him one her most genuine smiles, one which was filled with both relief and joy.

"Thank you, Sherlock." She said. And she meant it. There was another awkward moment when they both had their eyes locked on each other, not wanting to look away, but neither had words to say nor actions to do. If it had been a movie, they would have kissed, but it wasn't.

The awkward silence was brutally ended when the building across the street blew up on the 6th floor. _A bomb_! Was the only thought that screamed through Ariel's mind, as she found herself flying towards the floor of the restaurant. Her actions may have been unnecessary, but they were the normal human response.

Seconds later, Ariel crawled out from under the table to stare out the nearby window at the devastating hole that had been blown in the side of the building. Before she could thoroughly grasp what had just happened, she found herself being dragged out of the restaurant by Sherlock, who was eager to investigate the scene.

Sherlock rushed across the street, Ariel in tow, to stare up at the gaping, still smoking, hole in the building. Fire engines, police sirens and ambulances could be heard, rushing to the scene. A small crowd had gathered to stare up at the tangled messy havoc of pipes and boards and drywall that was spewing out of the buildings upper floor.

Sherlock watched the faces of the people pouring out of the building, studying and cataloging each reaction. Ariel's eyes too swept over the ever growing crowd of people, it she was not looking at their reactions. Instead, she was looking for faces she recognized and people who needed help. She may not have been a doctor, but she did have some medical training and figured that was the best way she could help right now.

She saw a few people who looked like they were on the verge of going into shock, but they were being cared for already. Other then them, no one else seemed to have any serious injuries, a side from cuts and scrapes. Ariel shrugged, still scanning the crowd till she found what she was looking for.

Ariel grabbed Sherlocks arm and towed him through the crowd towards one of the police cruisers that had pulled up seconds ago. Sherlock didn't protest. They made it to the cruiser just as Lestrade stepped out.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" He called out to them, and Ariel dragged Sherlock closer.  
"We were just finishing lunch over there when the building decided to blow up." Ariel said in a causal tone, jerking her towards the restaurant across the street. Lestrade glanced over at the restaurant and gave a little nod. Lestrade looked back at Ariel and Sherlock and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, who was clearly longing to get up to the heart of the disaster. Lestrade shook his head.

"Sorry Sherlock, I can't let you up there. Not till we determine what caused the explosion." Lestrade said, and Sherlock whimpered.  
"But Lestrade..." He whined.  
"No Sherlock! You are not allowed up there until I say so. Understood?" Lestrade snapped. Ariel watched, trying really hard to contain her laughter. It was like watching a five year old ask his father for something and being rejected.

Sherlock folded his arms across his chest and huffed, but he didn't argue his point. He knew he couldn't change Lestrades mind.  
"You two go finish your lunch. I got to get this crowd under control." Lestrade said. He the jogged away, towards the Scotland Yard officers trying to keep the crowd back from the building. Ariel turned to Sherlock.

"Come on Mr. Pouts-a-lot, I do believe we still need to pay our tab." Ariel said, smiling and laughing. She grabbed Sherlocks arm again and dragged him back to the restaurant.

"Table 17's bill please." Ariel said to the girl at the front desk. The girl looked up at her and handed her the bill. Ariel took it and went to pull out her card when Sherlock stopped her.

"No. I've got it." He said, smiling down at her. He then handed the girl behind the counter his card and paid for lunch.

**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to see something specific? Leave a review and let me know!**


	21. Well, This Is Awkward

**To all the people who waited for this chapter, Thank you and I'm sorry it took so long. I promise it won't happen again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXI**

"You didn't have to pay, you know." Ariel said as they drove along in a cab. Sherlock turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not? I understand that social protocol requires that the man to pay for a shared meal." Sherlock said. Ariel felt her cheeks go a light shade of pink.  
"That is a purely circumstantial protocol." Ariel said, turning to look out the window and hopefully not show Sherlock her blushing face.

Her mind raced through all the possible responses to that statement and just had time to dread one question, when Sherlock asked the very question she was scared he'd ask.

"And what would be the circumstances for such protocol?"  
Ariel felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it. Why was he asking? Did he know what the answer would be? Did he want to embarrass her? She realized Sherlock was probably just asking an innocent question and honestly didn't know the answer. She took a deep breath before answering.

"The circumstances in which a man would pay for his and a woman's meal in normal social protocol is when there is a romantic link between the two of them." Ariel said plainly and then held her breath for his response.  
"Oh." Was all Sherlock said. An awkward silence fell upon them in the back of the cab and Ariel wish for nothing more then to have it broken by something, anything.

"Your offended. You think that because I paid, I must have a romantic attachment to you." Sherlock said in a low voice. It sounded almost... sorry.  
"No, I don't think that." Ariel said, whipping her head around to look at Sherlock. "I just don't want people getting the wrong impression."  
"You honestly care about what other people think?" Sherlock ask, seeming surprised.

"Only because I don't want your life or mine to be any harder then it already is because of what they think." She said, just above a whisper. She stole a glance at Sherlock. He look genuinely distressed. Purely out of instinct, Ariel reach out and grabbed his hand, gently stroking it. His face turned from distressed to confusion.

"I'm sorry." Ariel said, with drawing her hand and going back to staring out the window. Sherlock looked over at her, studying her, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. " Sherlock asked. Ariel was messing with his brain, making it impossible to think straight.

"I'm sorry because I didn't think about the consequences of my action, I just did it. And it bothered you." Ariel said, sheepishly turning towards Sherlock but keeping her eyes downcast.  
"It didn't bother me." Sherlock said, cocking his head. He was throughly confused by Ariel now. Ariel just gaped at him. Finally, she realized her jaw was hanging open, so she shut it and turned back to the window.

"Alright then." She said, and they rode on in silence. Sherlock sat there trying to figure out what he should do. Clearly there was something wrong, but what and why were what he didn't understand. Why was Ariel acting so strange all of a sudden? Sherlock had several theories, but each one was more improbable then the last. Finally, he gave up and resigned himself with trying to figure out what might have caused the explosion earlier.

Ariel was staring out of the cab, trying to get as far away from Sherlock as possible. Why had she done that? Why was she so emotional over him? He made her brain hurt from the numerous feelings she had. She cursed him before deciding there was nothing she could do about it now, and she tried to regain her composure.

She looked at Sherlock out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be deep in his mind palace, thinking. _Good. At least he won't question me. _Ariel thought as she waited for the cab to pull up to 221b.

**XXXXXXXX**

The hours of the afternoon ticked by slowly, torturously, as Sherlock went back to his experiments and Ariel was left with little to do. She had already cleaned the flat top to bottom over the last few days and she was caught up with every news piece, email and piece of paperwork that had come out in the last month.

She found herself doing the few dishes from breakfast in the kitchen while Sherlock had disappeared into his room, mumbling something about accelerating decomposition. Ariel really didn't want to know. As she scrubbed at the cutlery she had used that morning, Sherlock flung the door to his room open, barreling out and running past Ariel for the sitting room. She poked her head out cautiously to watch him as he flung himself all around the room, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ariel asked, disappointed that Sherlock couldn't even keep the flat clean for twenty four hours.  
"Where did you put it?" Sherlock called over his shoulder as he rummaged through one of the draws in the desk.

"Put what?" Ariel asked, stepping out into the living room. Sherlock had now moved on to pulling out every book from the library.  
"It! You know, the thing!" He said as he yanked out the books. Ariel cringed as he let the stack he was holding on to fall to the ground.

"Sherlock! Stop it!" Ariel pleaded as she walked over to the madman and grabbed one of his wrists. She forced him to turn away from the bookshelf and look at her.  
"Now tell me, what are you looking for?" She said quietly, a gentle tone to her voice that Sherlock hadn't heard before.

"I'm looking for my lighter. I always have a lighter around." Sherlock said, a wild look in his eye. Ariel's mind flashed back to a text she had gotten from John and a promise she had made.

_"Don't let him get a hold of any cigarettes. -JW"_

_"Don't worry. No cigarettes for him. -AH"_

Ariel wondered if now was one of those times when she would have to fight with Sherlock for his own good. She swallowed hard.  
"I chucked it in the bin." Ariel lied, praying it would work. Sherlock stared blankly at her for a moment.

"You and I both know that's not true, but you obviously felt compelled to lie to me, so why did you..." Sherlock trailed off as he looked Ariel over again as she dropped her grip on his wrist. She felt absolutely naked in front of him, wondering just how far he'd delve. Sherlocks expression turned from one of curiosity to one of near rage.

"You can't honestly believe I'm going to use it for cigarettes?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Ariel knew very well that the particular tone he was using was one used just before he blew up. Ariel cautiously opened her mouth.

"Only because I promised John I wouldn't let you smoke, and he'll kill me if I let you." Ariel said, sounding more confident then she felt. Sherlock looked her over one more time, then seemed to relax. He let out a deep sigh.

"While I..." Sherlock seemed to trip over the word he was trying to use. "...appreciate your concern, I need the lighter for an experiment which involves the rate a which different oils burn and how they burn human flesh." He said, standing straight and looking down on Ariel.

There wasn't such a big height difference between the two of them, but it was just enough to make Ariel feel small. With a nod, Ariel ducked over to the fireplace and pulled out the lighter from a little wooden box on the mantle.

"You know," Ariel said, walking back to Sherlock and placing it in his hand, "that I never touched it? It's been there the whole time." Ariel smirked at the flash of red that past over Sherlocks face as he stared with anger and embarrassment. Ariel had little time to enjoy it though, because at that moment her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and checked it as Sherlock made his way back to the kitchen. Her face paled at the number on the display.

"Sherlock." She called out as she headed to the stairs up to Johns room. "I've gotta take this. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." Ariel heard Sherlock mumble something as she hit the bottom step and tried her hardest not to run. She quickly dashed into Johns room and closed the door behind her as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said, a little out of breath into the phone.  
"Hello, Mrs. Hunt. I hope you have good news for me." The now familiar male voice said on the other end of the phone.  
"Yes sir." Ariel said. There was a moment of silence.  
"Well?" The voice asked, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry sir. Everything's going according to plan." Ariel said into the phone.  
"Excellent. Keep up the good work and there might be a substantial raise in your pay." The mans voice sounded pleased.  
"Thank you sir." Ariel managed before the line went dead. Ariel slumped against the wall, tears threatening her eyes.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Sooner or later, Sherlock was going to find out and she had no idea what he would do to her when he did. The weight on her shoulders was getting heavier each day, and one day she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to carry it. Ariel dropped to the floor. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. She couldn't just stop working for this man, surely he'd kill her or worse... But at the same time she couldn't tell Sherlock. Ariel let out a heavy sigh. Ariel looked up as the door flung open and Sherlock came barging in.

"Oi! Knock first next time." Ariel yelled, scrambling to her feet. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
"Right. There'll be time for manners later. Right now there's a case!" He said excitedly, spinning out of the room with Ariel in tow.

"What case?" She asked as they tumbled down the stairs. Sherlock didn't answer. He was already in his coat and headed down the stairs to Baker Street. Ariel hurriedly grabbed her coat and chased after him.  
"Sherlock!" She yelled, out of breath as she caught up with him and grabbed his wrist. "What case?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she really could be such an idiot. Realization dawned on Ariel.  
"The bomb?" She asked as Sherlock slipped out of her grip and hailed a taxi.  
"Yes. But we're going to investigate something else." Sherlock said, sounding excited as he held the door to the cab open as Ariel climbed in. Sherlock climbed in after her and gave the driver the address to the restaurant they had been at earlier.

When they arrived, Sherlock hopped out and basically ran to the yellow police tape with a half dozen officers standing behind it. She sighed and paid off the cabbie. She then wandered over to Sherlock, who was already trying to get into the building but his path was being blocked by Sergeant Donovan. Ariel walked within earshot just in time to hear.

"Forget it freak, I'm not letting you in." Donovan said, disgust lancing trough each word.  
"Sally, your boss wants me, wether you like it or not. Now let me in." Sherlock said in his dangerously calm voice. Ariel stepped up behind him.  
"And who might you be?" Donovan said to Ariel. Lestrade appeared before Ariel could answer.

"Good, you're here. This way." He said curtly. Sherlock shoved past Donovan with a smirk.  
"Where's the body?" Sherlock asked when they were inside.  
"Well, that's the thing." Lestrade said. "It's a bit more then just a body."

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Mad it took me so long to write? (I know, but I had the worst case of writers block ever.) Leave a review! Please!**


	22. Family Feud

**Here you go, as promised, a faster update then last time. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Chapter XXII**

Ariel stared bewildered at... well, whatever it was that was before her. Sherlock was already on his knees, searching the, er, thing, as Ariel stood perplexed off to the side.

"What is that?" Ariel asked Lestrade, who seemed just as confused. He gave her a slight shrug.  
"We don't know what it is exactly. It's probably some elaborate prank, but it's got our forensics team pretty stumped." Lestrade responded.

"That's because they're all idiots." Sherlock said from his spot beside the thing as he checked his mobile. Ariel rolled her eyes at Sherlocks back. This particular case was already making her stomach unsettled and that put her in a bad mood.

"Well, what is it then, Sherlock?" Ariel asked the detective that was crawling around the body. Sherlock didn't answer. He continued his observations, then suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the charred room.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sherlock!" Ariel yelled as she cased after him, Lestrade close behind her. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to see someone." He yelled back over his shoulder. Ariel speed up to catch Sherlock before he walked through the door.

Lestrade stopped short, not needing to catch the detective. _Who could he need to see?_ Lestrade wondered as he returned to the room with the mangled, unidentifiable remains.

"Sherlock!" Ariel called as she cased after him. "Sherlock!" Finally, she managed to catch him as he stood outside the damaged building.  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" She asked as a black car pulled up and Sherlock opened the door.

"I have a... client. Now, are you coming or not?" He sounded just as ticked off as Ariel felt. Ariel didn't respond, but instead, climbed in and sat herself down. Sherlock climbed in after her, shut the door and the car sped away.

Ariel looked around. It was quite a luxurious car; leather seats, wood paneling, a mini bar in front of them. But that was not what gave away the identity of Sherlocks client. No, Sherlock himself did a good job of that.

He seemed to be incredibly tense and generally more miserable then usual. Which could only mean one thing - family. And judging by the car and the intense frown on his face, it was none other then Mycroft Holmes.

Ariel sat, quietly dreading meeting the older Holmes boy again. _Could this day get any worse?_ Before she had the chance to consider all the possible ways she could escape this situation, the car stopped outside a rather large building that looked Victorian. Sherlock flung himself out of the car, barely containing his disgust at being here. Ariel stepped out, putting on her best ladylike act. In reality, she didn't like the place anymore then Sherlock.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice sounding sweet and innocent.  
"Mycroft's office." Sherlock said through gritted teeth as he walked up to the revolving doors and pushed his way inside. Ariel scurried in after him. The woman whom Ariel had dealt with before stood just inside the door, obviously waiting for them.

"Hello, not Rebecca." Ariel said in a cheerful tone, but then immediately regretted it. To her knowledge, Sherlock didn't know she had met his brother or any of his employees before. _Well, to late now_. She thought as she looked at the completely deadpan look she was getting from not Rebecca.

"Oh please, her name's Lisa." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes and pushing past the woman. Lisa's eyes went wide, but she didn't say a word.  
"This way." She said, not even looking up from her blackberry as she turned and walk down a long hallway. At the end was an elevator, which all of them climbed in and rode to the second-to-the-top floor. Lisa then lead them down another hallway, then stopped in front of a large oak door.

"There you are. He's waiting for you." She said. She continued to type away on her phone as she headed back towards the elevator. Ariel watched her leave before turning to look at the door ahead of her. It was a solid looking oak door with a plaque on it that read _Mycroft Holmes_ in gold letters. Sherlock took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and entered the room.

Mycroft was sitting behind a beautifully carved wooden desk. He looked up from his laptop and smiled wryly at his two guests.  
"Come in, have a seat." He said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk before returning his attention to his laptop. He frowned at it as Ariel and Sherlock took their seats. After a moment, he shut it and looked up at the pair before him.

"Hello." He said, sounding pleasant enough. Ariel knew better then to believe that tone.  
"Get to the point Mycroft." Sherlock snapped at his elder brother.  
"No need to get snappy, Sherlock. I have a case for you." Mycroft said, feigning pleasantness. Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Mycroft now turn his attention to Ariel.

"I assume you have heard about the explosion that happened earlier today at the Remington complex. And the... unique remains that were found there." Mycroft said, carefully directing his words to Ariel, but really talking to Sherlock.  
"Of course. And the body was nothing special." Sherlock huffed.

"Oh? I've heard reports that say it has a certain... extraterrestrial quality to it." Mycroft said, though he betrayed that he knew more then he was letting on.  
"Please. It's a fake. Human remains that were mutilated and mixed with ones of other animals. Pig, primarily, but also some dog and cow bones." Sherlock said, sounding completely disinterested. Mycroft sighed.

"I didn't call you here about the body. There is a more pressing matter involved with the explosion." The urgency in Mycrofts voice perked Ariel's interest, although it didn't have the same effect on Sherlock. The younger Holmes just huffed in his chair.

"Do you know what was on the level where the bomb went off? It was a secret operation for maintaining the Royal Jewels. And can you guess what's missing?" Mycrofts voice was deadly calm. Ariel glanced at him as he leaned forward in his chair. A ray of fading sunlight glimmered off his tie pin. Ariel's breath caught in her throat as she saw that it was the silver swan pin she had stolen from Sherlock. She tried to look calm and glanced over at Sherlock. If he had noticed, he didn't say anything.

"So... Someone set off a bomb after they stole the Royal Jewels and then planted a modified corpse to make it look like aliens did it?" Ariel asked, trying really heard to get this straight, but failing miserably. Her thoughts were a bit preoccupied, after all. Sherlock and Mycroft both looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It would seem so, yes." Mycroft said in his usual trying-to-be-pleasant tone. Sherlock groaned and held his head in his hands.  
"Can't you to see whats going on?! You're idiots, both of you!" Sherlock yelled, shaking his head. Ariel just stared at him, torn between feeling sorry for him, being scared for her life and ready to rip his head off. She heard Mycroft take a deep breath.

"Then perhaps, dear brother, you can explain what is going on?" Mycrofts tone was a warning, one that meant 'relax or I'll have you escorted to a mental hospital'. Sherlock steeled himself for a moment before answering his brother.

"Yes, whoever did this stole the Royal Jewels and planted the bomb. The bomb was a cover up for the thievery. But the mutilated corpse has nothing to do with the thief. That is a completely different case." Sherlock said, calmed down just a bit.

"Then who and why would someone add a body to the mix?" Ariel asked.  
"Because that would add another element of confusion to an already dizzying case. But the body isn't important." Sherlock stated simply. Mycroft cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him.

"Excuse me. But there are more pressing matters then a wayward prank. Sherlock, we are talking about the Jewels of the Royal Family vanishing." Mycroft said impatiently.

"Of course, brother dearest. But what would you like me to do about it?" Sherlock said in a mocking tone. Mycroft took a deep breath and straightened in his chair.  
"I want you to find them." Mycroft said in his usual clam and dangerous voice.  
"Fine then. But only because I respect their importance to our country, not because you asked." Sherlock said, then leapt out of his chair and headed for the door.

"Oh, and do try and protect her Majesty's possessions better next time, Mycroft. We wouldn't want you to be out of job. What would Mummy say?" Sherlock said smugly and dashed out the door before his brother had time to reply. Mycroft sighed heavily.

"He does love to be dramatic, doesn't he?" Ariel said, carefully standing up.  
"You have no idea." Mycroft said, sounding deflated.

"Ta Mycroft!" Ariel called cheerfully as she left his office. She walked down the hallway back to the elevator and was more than a bit relieved to see Sherlock waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive. Ariel walked up to Sherlock and waited with him. They were quiet until they got to into the black car waiting outside.

"So." Ariel said as the drove along. Sherlock just hummed in response.  
"Let me get this straight. Someone stole the Jewels and set off a bomb. Then another someone planted a body that looked alien in the bombed building to confuse the heck out of the police. The bomb and the body were to distract from the really crime, which was the stealing of the Jewels, which no one but secret service were supposed to know were there." Ariel said, once again trying to make sense of the muddle that they found themselves in.

"Yes, exactly. Your point?" Sherlock said, obviously more then a bit distracted by his own thoughts.  
"Where do we start; the body, the bomb or the bandit?" Ariel said, almost cheerfully. Sherlock looked at her, his eyes searching for an answer to a question he didn't feel the need to ask. When he seemed to have his answer, he sat back.

"No wonder John likes you." He muttered under his breath. Ariel giggled inwardly. _That was the closing thing to a complement I think I'll ever get out of him._ She thought.

"We'll start by looking for clues to the bandit, and if that doesn't lead us straight to the Jewels, we'll take a look at the other two." He said flatly, mind hard at work. A moment of silence took over as the drove along the London streets.  
"Where are we going then?" Ariel asked, watching out the window.

"Stopping of at the flat to pick up a few things, then back to the crime scene." Sherlock said, excitedly. Ariel smiled to herself. She liked when Sherlock was excited.

**XXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, Ariel found herself snapping photos of the mangled corpse, the bomb blast, debris spread, anything and everything that might have to do with the case.

She had argued that the police had already done this, but Sherlock had insisted she take photographs for him, mumbling something about the incompetence of police. She took another photo and was surprised by the image that appeared on her screen.

"Uh, guys! Come look at this!" Ariel called out.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Can't wait to read more? Mad I left it on a cliffhanger again? Leave a review! Please and Thank you!**


	23. The Wall

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been a bit distracted lately. But here it is, finally! Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter XXIII**

"What is that?" Lestrade asked as he peered over Ariel's shoulder to look at the display screen of her camera.  
"A silhouette." She said, wondering if Lestrade was blind. It was clear as day what the picture was of. She heard Lestrade let out an exasperated sigh behind her.

"Oh, oohh." Sherlock said, leaning over Ariel's shoulder. Ariel's breath caught a little as he leaned on her shoulder to get a better view of the camera. One thing about Sherlock was that he had absolutely no concept of personal space. Which meant he regularly invaded Ariel's and she loved it. She knew it didn't mean anything, but it still made her heart flutter to be so close to him.

While she was lost in thought, Sherlock had grabbed the camera from her and was staring intently at it, then at the wall and then back at the camera. Ariel reluctantly took the camera from him as he shoved it into her hands and went to examine the wall.

"Lestrade, we're going to need a spotlight." Sherlock called over his shoulder as his fingertips traced a line on the wall.  
Five minutes later, Lestrade walked back in carrying a gigantic spotlight.  
"Is that good?" He asked breathlessly as he put the heavy light on the floor near Sherlock. Sherlock looked at it for a moment.

"It'll do." He said finally. He moved it into position and turned it on. The bright light filled the darkening room as it bounced off the once cream walls. In the area where the circle of light was most concentrated, a rather strange shape appeared.

"Ok, I hate to ask but, what is that?" Lestrade asked, as he gazed at the figure imprinted in the wall. "And don't you dare say it's a silhouette."  
"Of course not, Lestrade. This is an imprint of a person who was standing here when the blast happened." Sherlock said as he studied the wall.  
"Oh god, you mean some poor bloke was standing here when the bomb went off?" Lestrade asked, dismay and disgust painting his face.

"Oh don't be so sentimental Lestrade. This person was probably the thief and judging by the lack of body or blood, made a clean escape." Sherlock said, glaring at the detective inspector.  
"You know, I shouldn't even be here if the body wasn't a murder. Bombs and thievery isn't my division." Lestrade said, regretting ever having to call Sherlock to the crime scene in the first place.

"Whose division is it?" Ariel asked, trying to prevent a fight.  
"Well umm, Detective Inspector Hensworth deals with thievery and Inspector Lawrence Williams deals with bombs." Lestrade responded.  
"And they're both idiots." Sherlock said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Sherlock!" Ariel and Lestrade cried in unison. Sherlock just continued his inspection, not even pretending to care.  
"Anyway, I better be off. If you need anything, call." Lestrade said as he handed Ariel his card.

"Thanks. I will." Ariel said genuinely. She liked Greg Lestrade. He was an honest, hardworking, good man. And he hadn't killed Sherlock yet, which was a feat most people would not have achieved after knowing the man for nearly 10 years.

Lestrade nodded at her and was off. Ariel turned to Sherlock.  
"You know, you could at least try to be nice to him. He does care about you, after all." Ariel said as she knelt down beside Sherlock, handing him swabs and ziplock baggies and anything else he needed.  
"I am nice to him." Sherlock defended.

"No Sherlock, what you just said to him was defiantly not nice." Ariel said, storing a cotton swab in a bag.  
"What did I say?" Sherlock asked, seeming to have forgotten what he had just said.

"Well, you did call his coworkers idiots, as well as the whole police force. And then there was the not appreciation for him bringing you this lamp." Ariel said as she gestured to the light behind them. Sherlock seemed to think for a minute before he answered.

"His coworkers and the police force are idiots, and the lamp is not perfect. He did his best, under the circumstances, but Lestrade could have done better." Sherlock responded, looking at Ariel briefly before returning to his work. Ariel sighed.

"Next time, could you just say thank you?" Ariel asked. She knew she was going to get know where trying to change his opinion about the police force, but at least maybe she could get him to say a simple thank you. Sherlock looked down at her, searching her face. Ariel just looked up into his eyes. Funny, she had never noticed how green they were. Ariel noticed a slight change in Sherlocks expression before he returned to his work.

"Alright." He gave. Ariel couldn't resist the urge that over took her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly.  
"Thank you." She said quietly into Sherlocks ear.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was late into the night when they returned to 221b. Ariel scrubbed at her eye, trying to rub the sleep out of them. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so she mustered up as much energy as she could and pressed on in her job. She was sifting through the photos she took earlier.

Sherlock had insisted that she print out each one, then sort them. When she had finished sorting them the first time, Sherlock had come over and told her to do it again. She was to tired to argue, so she had done it. Now she was handing Sherlock the stacks of photos and watching him toss the majority aside and keeping the important ones in a pile beside him. Once Sherlock had finished with the photographs, he returned to his microscope in the kitchen, examining the swabs he had taken earlier.

It was well after three and Sherlock was still working with the evidence. Ariel was in a full on war on the sofa trying to keep her eyes open. She felt like she was loosing the war. She drew in a deep breath and threw herself off the sofa. She staggered a bit but was able to stable herself enough to wander into the kitchen to check up on Sherlock. He was staring intently into his microscope.

Ariel leaned against the door frame and took a moment to just watch him work. He was so concentrated on his work, so deeply involved and he knew just what he was doing. He truly was a genius, an incredibly intelligent human being. Ariel just stood and marvelled at him.  
Finally, after a few moments, she snapped out of her trance and asked Sherlock,  
"How's it going?"

Sherlock looked up at her briefly before returning to his work.  
"Fine." He said, adjusting his microscope. Ariel stepped towards him and hugged herself.  
"You should take a break. Just to get a little rest." She said, watching him. Sherlock looked up at her again, this time holding her gaze.

"I don't need to rest. I'm perfectly fine." He said, searching her face again. Ariel gave a small smile.  
"I know." She replied. They searched each other for a moment. Then Sherlock realized something.

"I don't need your help right now. If you feel the need to, you may rest." He said. "Thanks. I think I will." Ariel said with a light giggle before leaving the kitchen.  
She headed straight for the sofa. She didn't think she could make it upstairs right now. Ariel fell asleep on the sofa mere moments later.

Sherlock listened to the faint rasp of her breath as she slept. He got up he was certain he was asleep and went to check on her. Ariel lay on the sofa, one arm dangling of it, lips slightly parted, her chest slowly rising and falling. Sherlock just watched her for a moment. She was so... peaceful. Sherlock smiled to himself as a thought occurred to him. She is beautiful. Sherlock ducked back into the kitchen and returned to examining the evidence.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel work up to sunlight pouring through the sitting room windows. The curtains were wide open, allowing light flutter through the flat. Ariel sat up and stretched, stiff from sleeping on the sofa. She looked around the flat, searching for the one thing that was missing: Sherlock.

She couldn't see the detective anywhere, so she sat perfectly still, holding her breath to listen for any minute noise. It was a few seconds later when she heard a light scuffling coming from the direction of Sherlocks bedroom. Ariel let out the breath she was holding and made her way into the kitchen.

As she prepared herself a bowl of cold cereal, she glanced at the clock. _8:23am_. Well, at least she'd gotten some sleep. She took her bowl to the table and cleared herself a spot to sit in amongst the laboratory equipment, careful not to contaminate any evidence.

She was just finishing her bowl of cereal when Sherlock emerged from his room, wearing nothing but a bed sheet. Ariel had gotten used to a lot of unusual things living with Sherlock; like finding fingers in the fridge, or having to move laboratory equipment to eat. But this was a new level of strange. First of all, as far as Ariel knew, Sherlock didn't sleep. And at the moment, he looked like he just woke up from the worlds longest nap.

Second, even though Ariel silently prayed that Sherlock was at least wearing pants, she had a hunch he was completely nude under the sheet. Ariel looked away, mostly to hide her redding face.

"Sherlock, don't you think you should, ummmm, get dressed?" Ariel asked, carefully not making eye contact with him as she got up to wash her dishes. Sherlock looked at her quizzically.

"Why? I have to work at home today anyway. No point in getting dressed if there isn't anything fun to do." He said as he brushed past her to sit down at the microscope. Ariel decided to try a different topic.  
"Did you sleep at least?" She asked as she dried of her dishes.  
"Mmmm... No." Sherlock answered absentminded, to busy studying something under the microscope. Ariel sighed.

"I know I shouldn't ask but... Why are you naked in a bed sheet if you didn't even sleep last night?" Ariel asked, not completely sure she wanted to know the answer. To her pleasure and dismay, Sherlock didn't answer. Ariel waited a full minute before she gave up and went to check her email.

Updates, condolences (still?), library books due, oh, and an email from John.  
Ariel opened the email from John. There was a picture of him and Harry sitting on a beautiful park bench surrounded by lovely pink orchids. While John and Harry may not get along most of the time, they both looked happy enough in the photo. Ariel smiled to herself. _John would do anything for the ones he cares about_. She thought.

Ariel scrolled through the rest of the email, reading about Johns trip and the experiences he was having. Ariel finished reading it and sent a quick little reply. As she closed her laptop she looked up to find Sherlock standing in the doorway, fully clothed and smiling.

"What?" She asked, a bit nervous at his devilish grin.  
"I think I have a lead? Ready?" He asked, reaching for his coat.

**Well, did you love it? Or hate it? Was it worth the wait? Leave a review and make my day!**


	24. The Fifth Floor

**Finally! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter XXIV**

Ariel was always ready to catch a criminal. Or at least, she thought she was. Until Sherlock had told her that her job that morning was to sift through some bloke's garbage looking for... well, _something_. Sherlock didn't know what exactly what he was looking for, but he said he'd know it when he saw it.

Which meant Ariel couldn't get out if helping him find whatever it was.  
Ariel tucked a stray strand of long blonde hair behind her ear before digging back into the garbage bin she was currently working on. She tossed aside an old, dog-eared receipt book and it landed with a light thump in the pile she was working on.

Sherlocks head shot up, not for the first time that morning, to look at what Ariel had thrown out. He gingerly picked it up with his gloved hands and searched through its contents. Ariel ignored him - this was, after all, the seventh time he'd done this.

Ariel stopped to look at him though when a full minute past by and he still hadn't put down the book. As she glanced over at him, tucking the strand if hair behind her ear again, she noticed a change in his expression. He looked deep in thought, like he was trying to decipher a code. Ariel glanced down at the open book - Sherlock was trying to decode a message!

It looked to be just a jumble of letters, scrawled onto a scrape of paper that was tucked into the book. But she knew better then to take anything at face value. Ariel reached into her pocket and pulled out her notebook and pen. She copied the cluttered mess of letters into it and then set about trying to unscramble the code.

"It's a Caesar cipher." Sherlock said in his matter-of-fact tone. Ariel took that bit of information and put it to use. Caesar ciphers look like a jumble of letters, but simply replace each letter with one that is fifteen letters further on in the alphabet and you have unveil the hidden message. It's a brilliant cipher because most people would just overlook it as useless gobbledygook; meaningless letters written on a scrap of paper. But Sherlock Holmes wasn't most people.

Ariel finished her translation and handed it over to Sherlock.  
"It's a receipt. For the explosives used to blow up the building." Sherlock said, studying the message.  
"Wait, how do you know they were the same explosives used in the building?" Ariel asked, confused.

"Because it's a receipt for the same type and same amount as used in the building. Plus, you see that smudge on the bottom there? It's not really a smudge; it's a signature. Of the black market. An explosive cocktail made only by a handful of people, and this just happens to be what was used? No, this is the receipt for our friendly thief." Sherlock said, waving the notebook in Ariel's face until she snatched it out of his hands.

"Fine. But at least a dozen people use these bins everyday. How do we find out who this belongs to?" She asked, hoping desperately that Sherlock wouldn't have an answer. But, as always, he did.

"Process of elimination. Simply find out who it doesn't belong to and we narrow down the suspect list." Sherlock said, striding towards the entrance to the nearest block of flats and tucking the receipt book into his pocket. Ariel rolled her eyes and chased after him, striping of her marigolds and tossing them in the bin as she went. She caught up with Sherlock as he hit the buzzer.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice crackled on the speaker.  
"Hello. I don't think we've met. I live in the flat just above you." Sherlock said in a friendly, almost childish sounding tone.  
"No, we haven't. Can I help you?" The woman asked, clearly not sure about Sherlock.  
"Yeah, actually you can. I left my keys in my flat and I was wondering if you could buzz me in?" He asked, the silly innocent tone of his voice making Ariel's skin crawl.

"Sure thing. Just a second." They heard the click as the door unlocked and swung open for them.  
"Thank you." Sherlock called merrily as he swooped into the block of flats.

Ariel rolled her eyes at Sherlocks back as he swiftly climbed the stairs to the first level of flats. For the next three hours interviewing the tenants of the five story block of flats. Ariel was surprised at Sherlocks ability to act. At each door, he came up with a new identity, persona and reason for being there. Ariel was grateful she was fast enough to catch onto his act before making a complete fool of herself. She wish Sherlock would have told her his plan, but of course, that wasn't his way.

She just smiled to herself as she thought just how much he must actually enjoy her company to include her in his investigation. Lestrade had said that only one other person (John, of course) had managed to get Sherlock to like them enough to trust them to help in investigating. "Usually, we 'ordinary people' just get in the way." Lestrade had said with a chuckle. Ariel had laughed along with him, but she knew she was different. Maybe not Sherlocks level of different, but she wasn't ordinary.

These thoughts ran through her head as they approached the first door on the fifth floor. Sherlock abruptly whirled around and Ariel nearly ran into him. He whipped out the receipt book and pushed it into her hands.  
"Put it in your pocket and when I ask for a pen, reach into the pocket and make sure it falls out." Sherlock said, in a curt whisper. Ariel sharply nodded as she tucked the book safely into her pocket. Sherlock rapped his knuckles on the door. A young man in his late twenties with jet black hair and moss green eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He said curtly to Sherlock before noticing Ariel standing off to the side. He winked flirtatiously at her and she gave him a quick "not interested" smile. He shrugged and returned his attention to Sherlock.  
"Yes, actually, you can. I'm looking for a Sarah Dewitt who works at the Chinese shop just down the street." Sherlock said casually. Ariel narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Uh, yeah, I know Sarah. Doesn't work at the Chinese shop though. Well, not anymore. Hasn't for months." The man said.  
"Oh, that's a shame. Do you know where I can find her?" Sherlock asked.  
"I'm looking for her. She's my cousin, but I've, well, lost contact with her." Ariel said, acting sheepishly.  
"Well, she's living over in Brixton now. Moved over there ages ago." The man said. Ariel's eyes lit up with false excitement.

"Would you mind writing down the address?" She asked, eagerly.  
"Sure." The guy said as Ariel dove into her pocket, reaching for the "pen".  
"Oops!" She exclaimed as the receipt book fell out of her pocket and crashed onto the floor. Sherlock was studying the mans reaction, and he had found just what he was looking for. Fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." Ariel giggled as she collected up the receipt book. "Now, how about that address?"  
"Uh, yeah, uh, sure." The man stuttered, glancing nervously at the pocket which Ariel had tucked the book into. He scribbled out an address on the paper Ariel had handed him and gave it back quickly.  
"Thank you!" Ariel called out as the guy quickly closed the door on them.

"What was that all about?" She asked, whispering to Sherlock as they strode down the hallway to the lift.  
"That, was us finding a man who was involved in the bombing." Sherlock said smugly as he boarded the lift.  
"Now what?" Ariel asked, climbing in after him.  
"Now, we have our explosives expert." Sherlock said, still smug. "One drop of water to set the whole bowl in motion."

"Which means means we've found the man who will be able to bring down the house." Ariel said confidently. Sherlock nodded.  
"Yes, this man knows something. Either he was directly involved or has information. Either way, we need him." Sherlock said, stepping out if the elevator and striding out of the lobby.

"What is our next move?" Ariel asked, almost jogging to keep up with him.  
"I'm going to inform Lestrade of this development. Then, I'm going to question our friend." Sherlock said calmly as he hailed a cab.  
"And what about me?" Ariel asked, planting herself right in front of Sherlock.  
"I want you to go home an examine the pictures some more. See if the silhouette matches our man." Sherlock said, never taking his eyes off Ariel as he leaned around her and opened the cab door. She smirked at him.  
"Alright." She said with a lopsided grin as she climbed into the cab. Sherlock followed suit and the cabbie waited for instructions.

"221 Baker Street, please." Ariel directed and the cabbie nodded before weaving his way into traffic.  
"You should drop me off at the Yard first." Sherlock whined. Ariel rolled her eyes at him.  
"You left a glorious mess at home, and someone is going to have to clean it up sooner or later. I want to get a start on it before you get back." She said, scolding him a little as she laughed and smiled. Sherlock shook it off and replied coolly,  
"Fine. But please do look at the pictures. I would appreciate an answer before we bring him in."

Ariel nodded and contemplated the work ahead of her as the slowly made their way thought the busy streets of London towards the flat she had called home for the last 10 days. She rather liked 221b, with Sherlocks crazy experiments, Johns assortment of jams and the rather potent smell of chemicals. It was cozy, comfortable and it felt like home. She smiled at her train of thought. _But there is no home for me_. She thought, sadness creeping into her eyes. Ariel was jolted from her thoughts as the cab stopped outside the flat she had been day dreaming about. Without a word, Ariel hopped out of the cab and head in the door of 221b Bakers street.

**XXXXXXXX**

It had been over four hours since Ariel had left Sherlock alone in the cab. It hadn't taken her long to determine that the man they had met earlier didn't match the one whose silhouette the blast had painted on the wall. Even cleaning up Sherlocks mess hadn't taken as long as she had expected. As Ariel sat down and looked over her handiwork, her mobile vibrated on the nearby table. She picked it up. There was a new message from John.

"Booked our flight home. Will be home in four days. -JW" Ariel sent back a quick text.  
"Home already? Not enjoying Singapore or just tired of Harry? -AH" A minute later, John replied.  
"Haha, you remind me of Sherlock with that deduction. Harry. She's getting on my nerves. -JW" Ariel blushed more then she should have at being compared to Sherlock, but she knew John was teasing her.  
"See you soon then. -AH"

Ariel smiled and bit her lip as she put the mobile down again. She wanted to do something special for Sherlock before John came home, even if she never told him that she loved him. An array of ideas whirled in Ariel's mind before she decided on one. Smiling, she pushed herself out of the chair and set to work getting ready for her surprise. She didn't know if she could fully surprise Sherlock, but she was going to try.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and make my day! **

**Thank you to everyone of you who have read this story. I just want to let you know how much I appreciate it.**


	25. Surprise

**Thank you all so much! I just thought I'd let you know that last month this story got over 1,100 Visitors! That's huge for me. So thank you, each and every one of you! Here's the next chapter, so enjoy and please review!**

**Special thanks to Lemony Prescott for beta-reading!**

**Chapter XXV**

Sherlock walked through the door of 221b as dusk set in. As he entered into the familiar flat he noticed something strange. _It's unusually dark, even for Ariel_. He thought. There were candles that flickered as the little gust of air that entered with Sherlock swept over the room.

The flat was unusually tidy, and lit with candlelight. Sherlocks eyes scanned the flat until he found the woman responsible for this. His eyes narrowed on Ariel, who was peacefully curled up on the sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand.

"What is all this?" He asked, rather annoyed.  
"I thought you could use some relaxation." Ariel replied sweetly. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and Sherlock sat, reluctant and silent. Ariel disappeared into the kitchen, only to return moments later with two large plates pilled high with food.

She placed one in front of Sherlock and put the other in front of her chair. She sat down and smiled at Sherlock as she poured him a glass of wine.

"I made your favourite." Ariel said, hoping he would keep up a conversation.  
"It looks... edible" Sherlock said flatly. Ariel rolled her eyes, although Sherlock didn't notice. Sherlock watched Ariel pick up her fork and start eating. He noticed she was carefully avoiding his gaze, but she looked almost smug.

"You know I don't eat when I'm on a case." Sherlock said coolly. Ariel smiled up at him.  
"Couldn't you make one exception? Just for me?" Ariel asked, her eyes pleading more then her words. Sherlock grabbed his fork and gingerly took a bite of the food Ariel had prepared.

To his surprise, it tasted delicious. He took another fork full, savouring it a bit as he tasted the different flavours, textures, and he enjoyed it. Ariel caught him and smiled.

"Do you like it? She asked innocently, honestly hoping he did. Sherlock read her face for a moment before replying.  
"Yes, it's very good." He said, a faint smile twisting his lips. Ariel beamed like she had just been told she was the prettiest girl at the ball. Sherlock and Ariel ate in silence, each one occasionally studying the other. After a few minutes of silence, Ariel broke it.

"John's coming home. In four days." She said, stabbing lightly at her food and avoiding eye contact. Sherlock looked at her, wondering why she would say that.  
"That's good. I assume he is tired if dealing with Harry." Sherlock said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he said he was." Ariel said. Sherlock noticed that all of a sudden she was shy, almost embarrassed. Something was wrong.  
"When he comes back, I'll be moving back into my old flat. That is, if Mr. Holden still has it for me." She said. Now she was just playing whit he food. What is going on? Sherlock asked himself, unable to tell what was bothering her. That unnerved him, not knowing.

"I'm sure he will." Sherlock said slowly. "And if not, 221c is always available. Mrs. Hudson hasn't been able to find a tenant for it in ages."  
Sherlock noticed Ariel's eyes light up, just the slightest bit, at him offering a place to stay.

"And what about us?" Ariel asked finally, putting down her fork. Ah, so this is where this was going. Sherlock thought.  
"Like I said before, I appreciate your skill and I find that I rather enjoy your company. As long as you wish, you are welcome to work cases with me." Sherlock said, not entirely sure of the words coming out of his mouth. They didn't sound like him, but he knew that was how he felt.

Though Ariel was clearly pleased with this answer, her eyes looked vaguely disappointed and she seemed as if she had more to ask, but she didn't say a word about it.

"Thank you, Sherlock. I really appreciate it." She said, a genuine smile painting her lips. Something inside Sherlock twitched at that smile. He had a sudden curiosity as to how he could make her smile like that again. He'd have to do an experiment on it later.

"More wine?" He asked, grabbing the bottle and holding it just over the rim of her glass.  
"Yes please." She said, picking up her fork again to finnish off her dinner. Sherlock poured the red liquid into her glass, twisting his wrist and flourishing the bottle as he finished pouring.

"Bit of a show off tonight, aren't we?" Ariel asked, her sapphire eyes sparkling with an open playfulness Sherlock hadn't seen before. He wondered how much of herself she was willing to reveal to him that night, but he knew full well that it would hardly be a one-sided reveal.

"Hardly." Sherlock scoffed in reply, digging back into his dinner. They finished their meal in peace. As soon as they had finished, Ariel collected the plates and placed them in the sink, ready for washing. She started in on them, Sherlock sitting relaxed in his chair watching her.

"John's return bothers you. Why?" Sherlock asked, sipping back a mouthful of wine. Ariel focused on washing the dishes as she replied.  
"I rather enjoy living here. I guess I'm just disappointed I'm a fill in." She chuckled, not really meaning the last bit.

"You most certainly aren't a fill in. If its all the same to you, I rather enjoyed your presence. The flat has never been so well maintained." Sherlock said, a hint of humour flavouring his last comment. Ariel smiled, the same smile she had earlier. _Humour, then_. Sherlock thought, making a mental note in his mind palace.

Ariel finished the dishes and made her way into the living room, wine glass in hand and Sherlock in tow. She sat herself down on the sofa, causally curling her feet up beside her. Sherlock turned his chair to face her before sitting down.

"What is tonight really about?" Sherlock asked once they were settled. Ariel sighed and looked out the window before answering.  
"I realized today that I don't really know you. And I want to know you, Sherlock, I really do." Ariel said in all earnestness.

"No, you really don't." Sherlock said, a deep chuckle punctuating his sentence.  
"Can I at least decide that for myself?" She asked, a faint, pleading smile on her lips. Sherlock studied her for a moment, trying to deduce her motives. But as always, he only found what she wanted him to see. Her walls were amazing, constructed carefully so as to not let anything she didn't want slip. But Sherlock could sense something behind those walls, something he desperately wanted to know. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. But you must deduce it for yourself." He said, grinning at her displeased face.  
"If that's the way you want it." Ariel replied, sipping her wine and studying Sherlock. He carefully sipped his own glass, having full confidence in his barriers. They sat their, staring at one another for what seemed like hours, but in reality was maybe ten minutes.

Sherlock was beginning to wonder if Ariel could stand up to the challenge when she broke the silence.  
"Interesting..." She said in a low, pleased tone. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"What did you find?" He asked, calm and cool.  
"No, no. You don't share and I don't share. That's how you wanted it, yes?" She asked, toying with her glass and clearly trying to get Sherlock to snap. He grinned at her, knowing her game.

"That would seem to be the rules." He said. Sherlock noticed Ariel's empty glass, so he jumped up and darted into the kitchen for the wine.  
"More wine?" He asked as he re entered the room holding a full bottle.  
"Yes, thank you." She replied pleasantly, still obviously a bit smug. As Sherlock pour them another glass of wine, he noticed Ariel staring at him with a silly little grin on her face.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Sherlock demanded as he sat down beside her on the sofa. Ariel leaned in closer to him as her smile grew larger.  
"Make me." She said playfully. Sherlock just looked at her, studying her and wondering what he should do next. Ariel knew she had stumped him momentarily, so she continued.

"Did you know, Sherlock Holmes, that you could never get rid of me?" She said slyly.  
"I could if I wanted to." He retorted.  
"Oh no, you couldn't. Do you know why?" Ariel was having fun playing with him. "Because I am a mystery you will never be able to solve. I will never be dull to you. And if you were to get rid of me, you would beg me to come back, because without me, your life would be... Boring." As she finished, she lent back with a completely satisfied grin on her face.

Sherlock thought about it. Even though he would never admit it, he agreed with her. If she were to leave, his life would be just a little bit more boring. He contemplated life without Ariel as he stared at her. Her beautiful blonde hair shimmered in the candle light, her red lips glistening... Sherlock shook his head. Could this really be happening? Surely not, not to him. But what if it was? Could the great Sherlock Holmes really be falling in love? Sherlock dismissed this thought and went back to the mystery of how to deal with Ariel's smugness at knowing she was so important to him.

Ariel sighed, although her eyes retained their playful gleam. She almost could see the thoughts running through Sherlock's head.  
_Why can't he just tell me how he feels?_ She thought. Or maybe he didn't like her at all, and everything she thought she saw wasn't there. Maybe it was just her imagination. She stared at him, desperate to catch just the faintest glimmer of his affections.

His cool blue eyes stared back at her and for the longest moment they held each others gaze. They were both deep in thought and neither broke the ever increasing silence.  
Finally Sherlock gave.

"You're right." He said with a bit of a sigh. Shocked, Ariel exclaimed,  
"What?!"  
"You are right, Ms. Hunt. You are a source of intrigue in my sometimes dull life." Sherlock explained. Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she forced herself to respond.

"For the last time Sherlock, call me Ariel." She said in all seriousness.  
"I apologize, Ariel." Sherlock replied with a large grin. Ariel smiled back. That was one of the first times he had ever called her Ariel, although she was sure he knew her name. Her heart fluttered when he used it, his deep baritone voice wrapping around the sounds of her name and making it sound like the best thing on Earth. Sherlock saw her barriers drop, just for a second, and he saw just how pleased she was. His grin grew even larger.

"Sherlock..." she asked slowly, a grin creeping over her face as she leaned forward again, invading his personal space just a bit. Sherlock watched her eyes flicker downwards, briefly studying something before returning to his eyes.

The angle of her head had made it so she was looking up at Sherlock through her dark eyelashes. He never thought she had looked so beautiful as she did at this moment, lit by candle light. The last tendrils of sunlight had long since disappeared. The darkness outside the windows was diffused only by street lights and passing cars. Sherlock felt out of place all of a sudden. He didn't know what to do. Ariel smiled playfully at him again.

"Don't worry Sherlock. I won't bite." She said, slipping on a mask of innocence. Sherlock didn't know if he could trust that look. But Ariel was determined to make him believe her, as she wound her arm around Sherlock, drawing him closer. This was much more intimate then his encounter with The Woman. Sherlock was almost enjoying himself at the close touch of her. Ariel smirked again and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Dying to know what happens next? Leave a review so I know how much you want to read the next chapter!**


	26. Do You Love Me?

**Well, here it finally is! You would not believe the trouble I had writing this chapter. I must have rewrote it four different times! But here it is! Enjoy!**

**A special thank you to Lemony Prescott who beta read for me!**

**And a special shout out to Chicken Lover for fixing some of my past errors! **

**Chapter XXVI**

Sherlocks eyes fluttered open as Ariel drew away from him. She gazed at him and smiled brightly, lovingly. Sherlocks mouth hung open ever so slightly and he felt as if he should be remembering something. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Ariel gently placed a hand his neck and stroked lightly with her thumb to calm him. When he looked at her again, he saw a faint glimmer of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her smile faded. _Her smile!_ Sherlock thought. That's what he was supposed to remember. He was cataloging the actions that elicited that beautiful, genuine smile from her, kissing now being added to the list.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Sherlock said, his deep baritone a rumble at such a low pitch. Sherlock watched as the hurt in her eyes turned into hope. Their faces were no more then six inches apart. He watched as her eyes darted, scanning his face.

Sherlock too, was studying her and he noticed that she had lowered her guard, revealing just the tiniest bit of what was going behind her mask. Ariel dropped her gaze all of a sudden, withdrawing her hand with a look of utter embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let myself get carried away." She said, retreating from Sherlock, moving as far away from him as she could without getting up. She refused to meet his gaze. Sherlock honestly didn't know how to react. He knew he should do something, but he didn't know what.

"Why would you be sorry? While it may be tedious, the human instinct is to mate, especially when one find someone particularly attractive. I have been told I am rather handsome. You only did what any other woman would have done." Sherlock said, his normal, almost clinical tone masking his complete and utter bewilderment at this situation.

Sherlock watched as Ariel's face drained of colour and a near horrified expression took over her face. Sherlock mentally cursed his choice of words, internally laughing bitterly as the thought of John saying "_Bit not good_" crossed his mind.

"So I'm not the first then?" Ariel asked timidly, with dry humour and a forced laugh. Sherlock took the second chance to try and fix his earlier mistake.  
"No, but you are rather unique." Sherlock tried, even going as far as placing one if his rather large hands on Ariel's knee.

He was rewarded with Ariel turning to face him and giving him one of her beautiful smiles. Sherlock felt his heart jump at that smile. There was a moment of silence as Ariel just smiled, but she eventually broke it.

"John told me, how when you two first met... He said you told him this kind of stuff wasn't really your area." Ariel stumble over her words as she once again adverted her gaze. Sherlock bit his lip, trying to think of a way to fix this. But what exactly was he trying to fix?

"Admittedly, I am not good at emotions, attraction and love being among them. But that doesn't mean I can't feel them." He said, watching Ariel's profile as he spoke.  
"Then what does it mean?" Ariel asked slowly, staring at the fireplace.

"I... I don't know." Sherlock admitted, hanging his head in defeat. Ariel's head snapped up and she stared at him, trying desperately to read him. _What did he mean?_ She wondered. Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet hers. She was beautiful. So beautiful.

"Sherlock..." She said in a low, quiet voice. A voice that made Sherlocks worries and doubts disappear and multiply at the same time. In an instant, Sherlock made a decision he would probably regret later. Before she could say another word, Sherlock had his lips pressed against hers. The heat of her, pressed so close to him, he need it. He need more of it.

Ariel was shocked at first, but a moment later she gave in. She had wanted this. God, she had wanted this for so long. But something was wrong. It wasn't like Sherlock to just give into his emotions, even though Ariel was fairly certain he did have them. Ariel reluctantly pulled away, staring into Sherlocks endless blue-green eyes.

"What do you want Sherlock?" Ariel asked slowly, less then six inches away from Sherlock. Sherlock could feel her warm breath ghosting over his face. Sherlocks mouth hung open just slightly.

"I...I'm not sure." He stuttered, returning her gaze. Sherlock honestly didn't know what he wanted. Up until this point he had always been in control of himself, his emotions and even to some extent those around him. But now he had lost that control, and it scared him. But what scared him more was that he could sense he had feelings for Ariel. He had to admit that they were there, he couldn't just hide them anymore. But he didn't know how.

"Ariel, I don't know what I'm feeling. Like I said before, emotions aren't my area. But I know I'm feeling something." Sherlock managed to say, his voice breaking in various places. Ariel gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Describe what you're feeling to me and I'll help you. I want to help you, Sherlock." Ariel said, placing a reassuring hand on Sherlocks. Sherlock felt himself draw in a shaky breath. What is she doing to me? He wondered. His heart was racing and he felt strangely out of breath.

"Tell me. I want to help." Sherlock heard Ariel's voice whisper, her voice sweet and crystalline. Sherlock steeled himself for a moment, mentally preparing for what he was about to say.

"My heart is beating abnormally fast. I feel lightheaded and breathless with you so close to me. My head feels fuzzy and clear at the same time." Sherlock rambled, retreating to his familiar clinical tone.

Ariel felt her heart leap in her chest. Sherlock had just described, abate with his logical and scientific statements, that he was in love. And not just in love, but in love with her! Ariel took a deep breath to calm her heart down, but it wasn't really working.

"Compounded with the fact that I can see the reflection of my own pupils, which are abnormally large, in your eyes and that I am feeling aroused, there is only one possible conclusion I can come to. I understand the implications of these... symptoms, but I did not believe myself capable of love. Let alone loving someone like you." Sherlock stated.

Ariel normally would have been deeply touched by his words, but she had gotten hung up on one particular phrase. "_I am feeling aroused_" was what Sherlock had said and, given the circumstances, Ariel could not help herself from giggling. Sherlock sat and stared at her in bewilderment as Ariel began laughing louder and louder.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock demanded. Ariel covered her mouth and quieted her giggling. When she regained her composure again, she spoke.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. But what you said Sherlock, the last bit, about not being capable of love, it was really sweet." Ariel said, beaming brightly even though her heart pounded in her ears. Sherlock looked at her quizzically.

"Then why did you laugh?" He asked. Ariel's smile grew wider.

"Because just like you, I'm not all that good at dealing with emotions, especially love and attraction. At least not when it comes to confronting the person I have those feelings towards about them. But I tend to look for the humorous route out of awkward situations. I quite simply found your comment about arousal to be that escape." Ariel said, giving her best imitation-Sherlock tone. Sherlock just nodded, his lips pressed into a thin smile. Ariel felt like she had said something wrong, she could feel her heart sinking in her chest each second Sherlock remained quiet.

"Sherlock, if you're saying what I think your saying, then you probably have a question for me." Ariel asked, putting her hand in Sherlocks and moving in closer to him. Sherlock gazed into Ariel's eyes. He licked his dry lips. Since when were they dry?

"And what question would that be?" He asked calmly. Ariel's eyes glittered playfully.  
"I thought you were a genius. You should be telling me." She said. Sherlock smiled slyly.  
"Well, do you?" Sherlock asked. Ariel trailed her hand up Sherlocks arm, but she never took her gaze away from his face.

"Do I what?" She asked, her hand finding its resting place in the crook of his neck. Sherlock knew she was playing a game, but for once he didn't mind playing along. He bent his head forward to whisper in her ear.

"Ariel, do you love me?" His deep baritone whisper was breathless, the words stolen from his lips. He heard Ariel sigh contently.  
"I do." She whispered back. "But the real question is, does the great Sherlock Holmes love me back?"

There was a space where it was so quiet all Ariel could hear was her own heartbeat. She waited for Sherlocks response, her hopes rising, her stomach twisted into unknown shapes. She felt sick and happy and amazing and horrible all at the same time, during those seconds that felt like eternity as she waited for him to respond. Finally it came. Sherlock pulled back and looked deep into Ariel's eyes, his hand holding hers now, and he spoke.

"Yes." One, tiny, breathlessly spoken word and Ariel was sent over the edge into bliss. She was so happy she could... well, actually, she _could_ now! Ariel wrapped her arms around Sherlock and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was stiff, unsure of what to do, but after a moment she felt him relax and give in.

After their moment of shared joy, Ariel pulled away. She smiled at Sherlock and he noticed this one was different. The smile she gave him now was special. It was brighter, more genuine and so much more happy then any he had ever seen her wear.

_It's me!_ Sherlock realized with a start. He was the reason she was smiling like this. Sherlock filled with pride as he realized that he was the only one who could elicit that smile from her. In return, Sherlock smiled down on her with one of his biggest and most genuine grins.

Sherlock held Ariel in his arms for a long moment. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. How could a woman like this, talented, beautiful, smart, want to be with him? But she did, and he would have it no other way.

"You do realize that we will not be like other 'normal' couples." Sherlock said as he cradled Ariel against his chest. He felt her smile.  
"As long as you love me and show it, I will be happy. And I will be yours." Ariel said, pulling away from Sherlock to look him in the eyes again.

"But you know me. There won't be dinner dates, at least not normal ones. And you know that I detest going to the cinema..." Sherlock drawled, making sure Ariel understood just what he meant. But Ariel held a finger to his lips and gently silenced him.

"I don't need dinner dates, or nights out to the cinema to make me happy." Ariel said, smiling. Sherlock removed her finger from in front of his lips.  
"I just want you to understand what you are getting into before you decide to go through with it." Sherlock said, his matter-of-factly voice concealing a worried mind. Ariel smiled gently.

"You have such a big heart." Ariel said admiringly. Sherlock smirked sadly.  
"I've been reliably informed that I don't have one." He stated, memories flashing through his head, bitter and cold and hurtful. Ariel must have noticed, because she put her hand on his neck and stroked him gently.

"That's not true." She said, shaking her head lightly. "Right there, in the centre if that big brain of yours," she tapped his head, "there is your heart. Surrounded by all your logic and science, but it's still there. And it is the biggest heart I have ever seen." She smiled at him, another of her genuine smiles and he knew, he just knew, she meant every word she had just said.

"Thank you." He whispered before nuzzling into her shoulder.

**Well, did you love it? Or hate it? Or something in between? Remember, my story will only continue if you tell me what you think! Please leave a review!**


	27. The Morning After

**Sorry it's been so long between chapters. I'm having a bit of writers block. But I promise to get you updates as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Chapter XXVII**

Ariel felt herself becoming conscious. She must have been in a deep sleep. Lazily, she opened her eyes to check the time, but she was startled wide awake by what she found.

Instead of being in Johns bedroom, she found herself curled up on the sofa. More then that, she was cuddled up on Sherlocks chest! Flash backs of last night flooded her mind, the emotions, the kisses, their conversation, everything.

Ariel sat up and looked at Sherlock, adrenaline pumping through her veins. As much as she wanted to believe that last night had really happened, there was a part of her that nagged away in the back of her mind saying "_He doesn't love you. How could he ever love you?_". And no matter how hard she tried to push that thought aside, it always returned. The doubt sitting in the pit of her stomach hurt.

While Ariel fought her internal battle, Sherlock began to stir. Soon, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, surprised he had even slept at all. He usually didn't sleep when he was on a case. Then again, he also didn't normally kiss women and tell them he was in love with them either. It had been a strange night for him.

"Morning." Sherlock mumbled as he continued rubbing his eyes. Ariel suddenly realized he was awake and smiled down at him.  
"Morning." She said in a low voice. She absentmindedly moved a wayward strand of Sherlocks hair out of his face.

She traced her fingers down his cheek. _He's so handsome_. She thought as she smiled. Sherlock was enjoying the attention, having her completely devoted to him. Though he still could not see through the barriers that she had put up, he could see her defences lowering. She trusted him more and more with her feelings after last night and he could see that.

Something in Sherlock had been moved to know just what she was hiding, but now that desire was coupled with another - how can he help her with what she was hiding?

"Tea?" Ariel asked. Sherlock smiled.  
"Yes, please." He responded. He lay stock still as Ariel leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Sherlock was still unused to so much physical contact.

"Alright." Ariel said as she got up and walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Sherlock continued to lay on the sofa, contemplating what had happened last night. He thought about what he had said, and tried to find out if he had lied. With a freshly rested and clear mind, he could see that he had meant everything he had said to her last night. Sherlock really did love her.

And when he thought over her reactions and her words, he knew Ariel felt the same. For one night, they were both completely honest with each other, even if they were stumbling around in the dark.

Sherlock wondered what all this meant. Did it mean he had to take her out to dinner now? Did they have to be romantic? Did they have they have to kiss more often? Sherlock couldn't honestly say he was opposed to kissing, but he could see it becoming a bit tedious if he was expected to do it all the time. He figured he'd have to ask John these questions when he returned. After all, he was more knowledgable in this area.

Ariel was waiting patiently for the kettle to boil, making toast for Sherlock and herself while she waited. She knew he probably wouldn't eat it, but it helped to distract her mind. It was a whirlwind of thought, each one bleeding into the next like running colours.

Elation, doubt, joy, happiness, sadness, fear all rushed through her brain, never staying long enough for Ariel to figure out why she felt it. If there was one thing for certain though, it was that she had woken up cuddling Sherlock and he seemed just as happy about it as she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the kettle yelling angrily at her. She jumped out of her thoughts and attended to the kettle. A minute later, Ariel walked out of the kitchen and set the tray down on the little coffee table.

Sherlock sat up so that Ariel had room to sit on the sofa. Ariel handed Sherlock his tea before sitting down beside him, her hand curled around her cup.

"So... about last night..." Ariel started, staring at her cup.  
"Yes, what about last night?" Sherlock asked, an irrational fear of being told she didn't love him jumping into his mind. He watched as Ariel took a deep breath before starting again.

"Do you really love me?" She asked, tearing her gaze from her cup to stare into Sherlocks eyes. He saw fear and worry and... was that pain?  
"Yes, more then anyone I've ever known." Sherlock said. It was true. He had stayed up late into the night thinking about it, studying his feelings. That statement was the conclusion he had come to.

"Really?" Ariel asked, and Sherlock saw a spark of hope that burned away the fear and worry and pain in her eyes.  
"Really." Sherlock said, a smile growing on his face. Ariel smiled back at him before briefly glancing down at her hands.

"Should I say it as well? Or can you deduce it from me?" Ariel asked, her playfulness coming out as she looked back up at him. Sherlock chuckled.  
"I can tell you feel the same way. You looked relieved when I said really." Sherlock said, smiling fondly at her. She returned it.

They sat there for a moment before Ariel slowly closed her eyes and leaned in towards Sherlock. She had every intention of kissing him and he didn't seemed to mind it either, that was, until the door opened revealing a very annoyed looking Lestrade.

Ariel kept her now wide eyes fixed on Sherlock, fully aware of what this must have looked liked to the Detective Inspector. Sherlock just sat up straight and addressed the intruder.

"What do you want Lestrade?" He said in a gruff, annoyed tone. The DI took a moment to respond, his eyes darting between the still leaning Ariel and Sherlock. Eventually he shook his head and began.

"Another bomb. This time down in Southwark. Same type of... mutilated remains found as well." Lestrade informed them. By this time, Ariel was sitting upright and properly in her seat though she refused to make eye contact with Lestrade. Sherlock nodded.

"And I suppose you want us to inspect the crime scene." He asked the DI.  
"Actually, I was rather hoping you would have another lead for me by now. But I can see that you were a bit... preoccupied." Lestrade answered with humour, a devilish grin on his face. Ariel felt her cheeks go red.

Sherlock and herself were in the same clothes they had worn yesterday, which Lestrade had seen them in. Adding to that, Sherlocks hair was a tangled mess, while Ariel had managed to get most of hers fixed up while waiting for the kettle earlier, and that there was a blanket in a crumpled pile on the floor next to the sofa. It was clear to anyone with eyes that they had slept together on the sofa that night.

"For your information, I do have a lead. And I know just where you should look." Sherlock answered. At that moment, Ariel's phone decided to go off.  
"Excuse me, I have to take this." She said, quickly scurrying up to Johns room. She heard Sherlocks muffled voice as she closed the door and answered the phone.

"Hello, sir." She said, her face forced to show no emotion so as not to let it seep into her voice.  
"I see that you've already anticipated my next move and gone ahead with it. You are to be commended on how well it went." The mans voice that terrified Ariel said.

"My emotions are not a plaything of yours. You do not own them. And you cannot expect me use them to hurt him." Ariel said, stone faced but feeling rage, pain, guilt and sorrow rise in her stomach.  
"Oh come on now. You will do what I say or he dies, remember? I promise you he will, and I always keep my promises." The mans voice chuckled out, tormentingly.

"I know, sir." Ariel said, her heart breaking in her chest. She couldn't live knowing she was the reason he died.  
"Good. Now, the next step of my plan is simple. Be your beautiful, intoxicating self and keep him coming after you." The mans voice said.

"Yes, sir." Ariel said, trying to keep her tone as level as possible.  
"Now there's a good girl. And remember, if you mess up, Sherlock dies." A menacing laugh erupted from the man on the phone before he hung up. Ariel slumped against the wall, completely spent. _How am I ever going to do this?_ She wondered desperately. She needed a way out of this, but as far as she could see, there was none.

After heaving a heavy sigh, Ariel collected herself together and went back down stairs. Lestrade had left and Sherlock was still sitting on the sofa, hands steepled under his chin.

"Well?" Ariel asked as she stood looking at Sherlock.  
"Shut up, I'm thinking." Sherlock snapped. Ariel shrugged, collected her tea and grabbed her laptop. Sitting at the kitchen table, she opened her laptop and checked her emails.

Nothing interesting, just a quick note from John asking her to pick up a few things before he came home. Ariel grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled out the list:

_Milk  
Strawberry Jam  
Bread  
Eggs  
Biscuits  
Butter_

Ariel looked up and read the last line of the email. "_And tell Sherlock, if he hasn't already, to get rid of any body parts in the fridge. That's the last thing I need to come home to_." Ariel giggled to herself. To be honest, she didn't mind the body parts in the fridge. She had gotten used to them. But John obviously didn't like them, so she'd have to tell Sherlock to dispose of them.

Ariel lamented having to leave 221B. She would miss Sherlock, how he played violin at two in the morning when he was bored, or how he ignored her when they sat in silence in the living room.

She would miss the body parts in the fridge, or finding a dead animal in the shower. But most of all, she would miss the feeling of being home. In less then two weeks, this flat had become more of a home to her then the one she would be returning to.

Even though she had lived there for a year and a half, it still never felt like home. But this flat did, because there was someone here who cared about her. Ariel's thoughts returned to the night before.

She knew there was still some rather awkward conversations ahead as they worked out their relationship, but to know that Sherlock wanted her was more then enough to make her want to try.

Like Sherlock, love had never really been Ariel's area of expertise. She was more comfortable when she didn't have to bare her soul. She rather enjoyed being wrapped up in an alternate personality, a disguise, hiding from the world.

But Sherlock was quickly breaking down her barriers and she knew it was only a matter of time before he broke through that last wall. The question was, would he still love her after he had? She shuttered to think of what would happen.

Ariel was jolted from her thoughts as her mobile vibrated in her pocket. Hurriedly, she took it out of her pocket, checking the text. Her heart sank as she read it, over and over again. And each time she read it, she became more distraught.

Four simple words were staring back at her, along with a signature.

"_We need to talk. - MH_"

**Well, what did you, my amazing readers, think? Love it? Hate it? Some awkward combination of the two? I want to know! Please leave a review!**


	28. Everything You Know

**Here you go! The next chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Also, I want to know your theories on who the "mystery man" is. So leave a review or PM me your thoughts. I want to know!**

**Special shout out to TheArtCrazed for the wonderful review you left!**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXVIII**

"Where are you going?" Sherlocks voice asked curiously as Ariel hurriedly put on her coat and grabbed her purse, tucking her mobile into her pocket. She was flustered, and Sherlock could tell.

"I'm just popping out for a bit. John asked me to pick up some things before he comes home and I better do it now while I'm thinking about it." She said, forcing a smile and holding up the list she had made for Sherlock to see. Sherlock seemed to settle, but he still didn't believe that was the reason for her state of being.

"Fine. But be careful please. I'll probably be out when you get back." Sherlock said as Ariel strode towards the door.  
"I will. Text me when you leave, please." Ariel said and then gave Sherlock a real smile. That put Sherlock at ease as Ariel flounced out of the flat and into the busy street below.

As soon as Ariel had closed the door, Sherlock leapt up and ran to the window to watch Ariel depart. Maybe that would tell him where she was really heading. But much to Sherlocks disappointment, Ariel headed out towards the nearest Tesco's. Sherlock sighed and let the curtain fall as he picked up his violin and began playing.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel knew full well that she had not done a great job of covering up her panic. She knew Sherlock would be looking for any clues that would tell him what had gotten her so worked up, like watching her leave. For that reason, she head towards Tesco's, feeling that at least if he was watching that he wouldn't glean any information from that.

After she was out of sight of the flat, she took a right onto a busier road. She walked down the streets until a sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up alongside her. The back door popped open, seemingly of its own accord. Ariel knew better then to be scared of it though, this was how Mycroft worked. With smoke and mirrors, intimidation and power play, digression and silence.

Ariel got into the car and as soon as she had shut the door, they were off. Ariel glanced at the woman seated beside her.

"Hello again, Not Rebecca." Ariel said in a faked cheery tone. The woman rolled her eyes and groaned as she tapped away on her blackberry.  
"Mr. Holmes even told you my real name, yet you still choose to call me "Not Rebecca"." She said annoyed. Ariel smirked to herself. At least she wasn't the only one in a foul mood.

"Where am I meeting him this time?" Ariel asked, gazing distractedly out the window, simple watching the London streets pass by.  
"He didn't say." The woman seated beside her said, and Ariel didn't have to look over to know that she had a satisfied grin on her face. They fell into a mutual silence.

After near twenty minutes of driving, they were in a part of London that was mainly storage centres, warehouses and old factories. The car pulled up outside a particularly desolate looking building. Ariel sighed. _Mycroft sure loves his dramatic flare_. She thought as she climbed out of the car and surveyed the building.

Three stories tall, this giant concrete building loomed over her, crushing her with its very presences. Ariel didn't wait for directions from Not Rebecca, she just strode up to the building and walked through the front doors.

At one point in time, this building must have been a huge warehouse, filled with all sorts of goods. But now it was completely desolated. Nothing but the tall concrete walls stood in the building.

It smelt damp, but Ariel couldn't hear any water. It was cold and poorly lit, the unrelenting concrete floor stretching for hundreds of feet in every direction. And stood in what would seem to be the very centre of it was one Mycroft Holmes.

"Good Morning." Mycroft said cheerfully, leaning on his lavish umbrella.  
"Morning" Ariel said curtly, waiting for Mycroft to inform her of the reason for which she was here. After several moments of silence, Ariel decided to speak.

"Flare for dramatics, I see. Couldn't have found a dark or bigger abandoned building, could you?" Ariel said, a light chuckle escaping her lips. Mycrofts eyes narrowed.

"I did not ask you here to have you make fun of my choices." He said sternly.  
"Then why did you ask me here?" Ariel asked bluntly. She hated playing games with the elder Holmes.

"I just wanted to check up. I hear John is coming home in three days, how lovely." Mycroft said pleasantly, obviously trying to make small talk.  
"If this were merely a social call, I doubt it would be taking place here. So please, Mycroft, what would you like?" Ariel tried again.

"Strange thing. I merely invite you here to speak and catch up, and all I get is the cold shoulder. What have I done?" Mycroft says, twisting his umbrella under his hand with a smirk on his face. Ariel could feel the rage welling up in her.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Ariel huffed, making clear how annoyed she was with him.  
"I just wanted to have a chat." Mycroft said, sly as a fox. Ariel had had enough of him and his game. She turned around and began walking away from him.

"I can help you, you know." She heard Mycroft's deceptively calm and cool voice ring out through the concrete building. Ariel felt her heart drop as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him slowly.

"What could I possible need your help for?" Ariel asked, trying desperately to keep her cool.  
"I know about him. The man you're working for. I also know your not working for him willingly." Mycroft said, cocking his head in a 'So, why are you?' manner. Ariel keep silent, listening. She didn't trust her voice right now.

"Why is it you would rather pass on information about Sherlock to a stranger then to his own brother?" Mycroft asked, ever the gentleman. Ariel glanced away.  
"Because he threatened the one thing I have left." Ariel said quietly, thinking back to that first phone call as tears threatened her eyes.

"I am willing and able to help you." Mycroft said calmly. Ariel's head snapped up to glare at him.  
"Why would you want to help me? I got myself into this mess and I should have to deal with the consequences!" Ariel practically yelled at Mycroft. Ariel looked sorrowfully down at the ground, her anger spent.

The eldest Holmes gently replied,  
"Because he threatened what you and I care for most, and I cannot afford to loose him again." Ariel nodded, on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want to..." She whispered, trailing of as her voice broke.  
"I know. He made you. But if you wish to have my help, I am offering it now. And you can rest assured I will do my best to protect my brother and you from harm." Mycroft said kindly.

Ariel glanced at him, studying his face. He seemed genuinely interested in helping her out of the grave she had dug herself. And she was not going to refuse him.

"Please. Help me." Ariel said in a low voice as tears threatened her eyes. She would not cry in front of Mycroft, she would not give him that pleasure. But she was happy knowing he could see just how much this was affecting her. Mycroft nodded again and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Tell me everything you know."

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock flopped himself back down onto the sofa with a groan. _Where was she?_ He wondered. Ariel had been gone close to two hours now. This was very unlike her. Sherlock sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the sofa and using the momentum he had to push himself up to stand. Once again he began pacing the room.

An hour ago, he had hacked into her laptop and read through her emails to see if they had been what had set her whizzing off. But the only thing he found was an email from John with a list of shopping for her to do. There was also a note at the bottom directed to Sherlock, but he ignored that. It was irrelevant.

Two things were bothering Sherlock. The first was what was taking Ariel so long? Was she ok? Had she been hurt?

Second, why did he care? Sherlock knew that even though he was different from most people, he still had emotions. That was clear when he had cried for John on top of St. Bart's the day he jumped. Sherlock cared about the well being of his friends, even if he didn't show it. But this was a different kind of caring. He was worried sick about her. He felt like there was a rock in his stomach, he felt nauseas and on edge. There was something wrong with him, but he couldn't figure out what.

Just as Sherlock paced the living room for the hundredth time (he had, after all, been counting) Ariel opened the door. Sherlock snapped right out of his funk and ran to meet her. She giggled as he skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"Missed me that much?" She giggled as she shed her coat and put away her bag.  
"Yes." Sherlock said, beaming from ear to ear at her. She returned the smile.  
"Did you eat?" Ariel asked as she moved towards the kitchen with a bag of groceries. Sherlock winced. He hadn't had all of his tea and he never even touch his toast. He let his unspoken words permeate the air for a long moment.

"I take that as a no then." Ariel chuckled as she leaned against the kitchen doorframe. Even though her smile and laughter was genuine, Sherlock could see that she had raised her barriers again.  
"I was a bit preoccupied." Sherlock said. _Worrying about you_. He added mentally.

"Alright, but you should eat some-" Ariel started saying, but was cut off by the sound of Sherlocks mobile going off. Quickly, Sherlock answered it.  
"Hello?...Ah, Lestrade... Good... Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sherlock said before hanging up.

"Lestrade?" Ariel asked, still in the doorframe. Sherlock nodded.  
"He caught the man I told him about this morning. Wants me to come down and question him. Took them long enough." Sherlock said, mumbling the last part under his breath. Ariel giggled. Leave it to Sherlock to demand speed.

"Who was he in relation to the bombing?" Ariel asked curiously.  
"Oh, he was the man who mutilated and placed the remains. Dr. Evan L. Hart. He's a rather young pathologist who works at Wellington. Easy enough to get dead bodies when you work in a morgue, so no murders. Still, he is connected to the bombers." Sherlock spewed, happy to have someone to listen to all his facts.

"Sherlock, there's something odd I've noticed about these two bombings." Ariel said, her face scrunched up as she thought. Sherlocks heart leaped. For once, was she going to be ahead of him?

"Both the bombings took place over a normal meal time. The first one was at about half past noon and this last one was at half past eight. And another thing, no one was harmed in either of the explosions. I mean, if you blew up a building, wouldn't you want someone to get hurt?" Ariel asked. She was right! Both of those things were odd.

Sherlock looked at her as his mind registered what this information could mean.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Ariel. He placed his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to stare into his eyes.  
"Ariel, you're incredible!" Sherlock said before planting a kiss on Ariel's forehead and rushing off to get the photographs from the crime scene. Ariel's cheeks went a dark red.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and thank you for reading!**


	29. Angelo's

**Hello my wonderful, amazing, fantastic readers! Well, here is the next chapter. It is mostly fluff, so enjoy! Please leave a review and THANK YOU!**

**Chapter XXIX**

"Lestrade, I am handing you, on a silver platter, the key to this whole case and you're telling me "it's not my division"?!" Sherlock raged at the inspector. Ariel noticed a few turned heads and awkward glances directed at them.

"No Sherlock, that's not what I said. What I said was I can't help you. Williams has taken over the case. I'm not supposed to be involved anymore." Lestrade said, calmly. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly, taking a few quick steps before turning and walking back to his spot.

"Lestrade, you know I can't deal with Williams. He's an idiot. Can't you step in, just this once?" Sherlock pleaded in a quieter tone. Lestrade sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I can make a request, but it's still up to Williams to decide whether he wants you or not. I can't make him." Lestrade said with a sigh. Sherlock nodded sharply and spun around with a flourish of his coat. Just before he left the room though, he stopped, spun on his heels and looked right at Lestrade.

"Thank you." He said with a brief smile before flouncing out the door again. Ariel moved to follow him, but was stopped when the DI commented to her,  
"You've had quite the effect on him. Normally, he would have just run out."  
Ariel smiled at Lestrade.

Whatever she was planing on saying next was lost to the wind because Sherlocks voice rang out through the whole floor,  
"Ariel? Are you coming?"  
A small blush covered Ariel's cheeks as she heard a few snickers coming from around the office floor. But squaring her shoulders, she stood up tall and walked towards Sherlock who was standing at the elevator.

"No need to yell next time. I was right there." Ariel said once they were inside the elevator. Sherlock remained silent. Ariel glanced over at him, checking to see if he was ok. Normally, Sherlock would have had some snarky remark, but he hadn't made one. When she looked over though, she discovered the reason why.

Sherlock was lost to the halls of his mind palace, either storing or retrieving information. Ariel sighed knowing her comment had probably gone unnoticed. The door to the elevator opened on the ground floor, but Sherlock was still in his mind palace, blissfully unaware that they had arrived at their destination.

"Sherlock." Ariel said quietly, trying to get his attention. Nothing.  
"Sherlock." She tried again, louder and this time shaking him by the shoulder. Still nothing. She took a deep breath, people could see. But she didn't care.  
"Sherlock." She whispered into his ear and intertwined their fingers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Sherlocks eyes flew open.

"What?" He asked, unlacing his fingers from Ariel's and taking back his hand. He noticed she looked a bit hurt by his actions, but she recovered quickly. She lead the way out of the elevator and out the front doors of Scotland Yard.

For once, Ariel was out before Sherlock, hailing a cab and shivering. It was colder today, fall was well underway and it was nearly time for winter to start. Sherlock watched as Ariel hailed the cab, it pulling up on the curb alongside her. He could see her shivering. He climbed in the cab behind Ariel.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? My treat." Sherlock said. Ariel smiled up at him.  
"That would be lovely." She said contently, cuddling against Sherlock and resting her head on his shoulder. As awkward as he felt, Sherlock was happy to have her so close to him. Why? He had no idea, but he just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"26 Northumberland Street, please." He called to the cabbie. He got a swift nod in return. Ariel wound her arm through Sherlocks, seemingly testing the boundaries.

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked from her spot at Sherlocks side.  
"Angelo's. Nice place, decent food. You'll like it there." Sherlock said. Ariel hummed into his shoulder.

She was so tired. Her escapade with Mycroft this morning, and then a disaster with the shopping, had worn her out mentally and emotionally. She was looking forward to a quiet meal, then back to the flat. Maybe Sherlock would let her use him as a pillow again... Ariel let her mind wander to thoughts of rest and Sherlock until they arrived at the restaurant.

Hopping out, Sherlock paid the driver and then lead Ariel inside the small, but homey restaurant.  
"Sherlock! There you are! Haven't seen you in ages. Where's that doctor fellow of yours?" A larger, greying headed man said with a large grin on his bearded face as he approached Sherlock. Sherlock gingerly shook the mans outstretched hand.

"John's out of town." Sherlock answered. Suddenly, the other man noticed Ariel and his smile grew wider as he said,  
"And who's your beautiful friend, Sherlock?" Ariel blushed a little, but stuck out her hand to shake his.

"This is Ariel. Ariel this is Angelo." Sherlock said, making the introductions.  
"How do you do, miss?" Angelo said, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss. Ariel went really red at that and she caught just the faintest shimmer of anger from Sherlock.

"Come on, table's this was!" Angelo said cheerfully, before turning and heading towards a nearby table. He gestured for them to sit before dashing away.  
"He's nice." Ariel commented out loud. Sherlock hummed in agreement, looking out the window.

Sherlock loved to study people. Ariel had found that out. He would often get distracted when he could look out a window and could see dozens of people. He'd deduced them, but since he couldn't hear what they were saying, he couldn't say they were idiots till he had. On the other side, they couldn't take offence to what he deduced because they couldn't hear his remarks. So it was a win-win scenario, except for when Sherlock really should be paying attention to Ariel.

"Here you two go." Angelo said, returning with a couple menus. Ariel smiled in thanks.  
"Can I get you anything? Drinks? Candle for the table? Small, romantic?" Angelo asked cheerily. Ariel went visibly redder, but Sherlock was still lost in his thoughts. Angelo left them, returning a minute later with a small lit candle and what Ariel hoped were two sodas. He then left them alone.

Ariel studied her menu, enjoying the peace she felt within herself. The relief of Mycroft knowing and helping her with her burden was incredible. She hadn't even realized that it had been crushing her. But now, even though the fight was far from over, she felt lighter, happier, like nothing could destroy her moment. That was, until Sherlock spoke.

"We need to talk about this." He said, still looking out the window. Ariel felt her heart, which only moments ago was light as a feather, sink like a rock to the pit of her stomach.

"About what?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation light. Sherlock tore his gaze off the window and locked eyes with Ariel. His bore into her, she felt like she couldn't escape his gaze.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Sherlock said bluntly. Ariel looked a bit shocked.  
"Well, if... if you don't want to...to do this, we don't have to..." She stuttered out, a bit taken back by Sherlocks words. She didn't know how to respond.

"No, I want to. But I don't know what I'm doing." Sherlock said, this time slower. Realization dawned on Ariel's face and the worry melted away into laughter.  
"Oh, you mean you don't know how. I can help you with that." She said with a smile and a giggle. Sherlock look relieved that she had understood what he meant.

"Just do what feels right and it will be ok." Ariel added, placing her hand on top of Sherlocks and giving it a gentle squeeze. At that moment, Angelo decided to come take their order. Ariel and Sherlock placed their orders. Once Angelo left again, an awkward silence hung in the air, almost like they were afraid to say something.

"Ariel, I think there is something you should know about me." Sherlock started nervously. Why was he nervous about this?  
"Yes?" Ariel said, taking his hand again, reassuring him that it was ok to go on.

"I'm not like other people. I don't know how to be romantic, what to say or what to do in these situations. I am unsure of what the social etiquette is in a relationship, as I have never had one in which I was interested in maintaining. Also, I am aware of my lack of humility to ask for advice on such matters." Sherlock stated factually.

He found that when he retreated into his normal clinical tone, it was easier to say these things, though he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. But he must have done something right, because the warmhearted smile on Ariel's face made him melt.

"I appreciate your honesty, Sherlock. And honestly, that's all I want from you. I want you to be honest with me. I want you to feel that you can tell me anything, because you can." Ariel said, giving Sherlocks hand another squeeze.

"Now, I don't believe that you don't know what to do, because so far, you've done everything right. As for social etiquette, I've never liked playing by the rules." A playful grin crept on to her face. "And as for advice... well, I think we can work it out, hmm?" Ariel said, a broad smile on her face and her hand wrapped up in Sherlocks. He felt a smile creep over his face and he did something he didn't usually do.

"You're amazing." He said in his low baritone voice. Love and awe dripped out of his tone. Ariel revelled in his words, they were worth more to her then anything in the world.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. Ariel dug in hungrily, ready to eat. Sherlock picked at the edges if his food, still watching the people go by.  
"So," Ariel said around a mouthful of her sandwich, "How exactly are we going to catch the bombing thieves?"

"Well, the only meal time they have left to bomb on is supper. Standard supper time is between six and seven o'clock. If the pattern continues, the bombing will happen day after tomorrow. Now, what did they steal the first time?" Sherlock said, stating facts.

"The Royal Jewels." Ariel said in a low voice.  
"And the second time they targeted a vet in Southwark where two of the Queen's corgis were being held. Coincidentally, they are both missing while none of the other animals or people were harmed." Sherlock said. Ariel's eyes opened with realization.

"Someone's targeting the royal family?!" She exclaimed, both a question and a statement. Sherlock nodded.  
"I've asked Mycroft to find the location of the next possible target." He said, though the disdain for his brother was evident.  
"Won't they target Buckingham Palace next?" Ariel asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"No. To many guards, security cameras and bystanders. No, they want to get a message to the Queen, but they don't want to hurt anybody. Why?" Sherlock mused out loud.  
"Well, maybe if their all young like they guy we caught yesterday, then they don't want blood on their hands?" Ariel suggested, trying to help. But Sherlock was once again lost to the halls of his endless mind palace, so her suggestion fell on deaf ears. She shrugged and went back to eating.

"Something doesn't add up." Sherlock mumbled, returning to the real world.  
"What?" Ariel asked, sipping her soda.  
"The mutilated bodies. What do they have to do with the royal family?" Sherlock said.

Ariel smiled because she knew this was where her knowledge, and normally Johns, of news events and other popular topics came in handy.  
"Then you obviously haven't watched the news." She said. Sherlock looked confused. "This is an elaborate protest." Ariel said, and Sherlock nodded, understanding.

Sherlocks mobile buzzed and the text read.

_You're on the case - GL_

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Not enough fluff? Leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	30. The Song

**Wow! Chapter 30! I can't believe it! Thank you all so, so much, for without you, I wouldn't have made it this far! **

**Chapter XXX**

Sherlock guided Ariel back into 221b. Despite their rather awkward conversation at the beginning of lunch, it had done nothing but get better from there. Sherlock was in a wonderful mood thanks to the text from Lestrade and even though Ariel was tired, she was happy. Ariel wandered over and sat herself on the sofa, drawing her feet up beside her.

Sherlock flounced into the kitchen to check on a few if his experiments. When he came back, he stood in the doorway and smiled at Ariel. She was curled up on the sofa, feet tucked under her and head propped up on her arm. She looked tired. Sherlock walked over and sat himself down beside her.

"How are you?" He asked gently. Ariel smiled sleepily.  
"I'm alright, just a bit tired." She replied. She reached out her free hand and took Sherlocks. Ariel stroked it lazily with her thumb.  
"Would you care for some music?" Sherlock asked, his voice a soft baritone growl. Ariel's smile grew wider and her eyes looked more awake as they twinkled in delight.

"Yes please." She whispered back. Sherlock smiled and leapt off the sofa. He darted towards where his violin lay, tucked safely in its case, just behind his armchair. He popped open the latch and gentle took his violin out of its velvet bed. Standing straight up again, Sherlock tucked the violin under his chin and raised the bow to meet the strings.

He paused for a second, deciding what to play and then when he had chosen a piece, he began to play. The sweet notes he produced as he slid the bow across the violins strings filled the air. Ariel watched his fingers move across the violins fretboard, each one knowing its place. She marvelled at his precision with half closed eyes.

Ariel wasn't all that good with music, but after a few bars she recognized the tune. Her father used to play this song on his vintage record player when she was a little girl. He had taught her how to slow dance to this song in their old living room. Bittersweet memories crossed her mind, but she pushed them aside as she watched Sherlock. Nothing could be allowed to spoil this moment for her.

Sherlock danced and swayed with the music, losing himself to the consistent string of melodious notes. He always put himself into his music, it was a passion of his that had never bored him. As the song drew to its completion, Ariel waited for him to drop his bow. But that moment never came.

Instead, Sherlock seamlessly moved into another piece. Ariel smiled to herself as she continued to watch Sherlock play, moving with the melody he now played. Though the overall song was slow, quiet and calm, it had its own peaks and valleys, climbing to beautiful crescendos only to gently fall back down to a mellow tone.

Ariel quite enjoyed it, even though she didn't recognize the piece. Slowly, she let her eyes fall closed, still listening dreamily. Eventually, despite her fight, she fell asleep.

Sherlock stopped playing his tune when he heard the soft, steady breathing of a sleeping Ariel. He knew which one of her breathing patterns meant she was asleep. He had studied them. Sherlock quietly put his violin away, put a blanket on Ariel and went to the kitchen to do some experimenting.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel woke up to her phone vibrating loudly in her pocket. Blearily, she open her eyes and reached for her mobile. She pulled it out and noticed that she was gently tucked under a blanket on the sofa. Memories of Sherlock playing one of the most beautiful pieces of music she had ever heard drifted through her mind. She smiled to herself.

Rubbing her eyes, she opened the text message she had just received. Well, to be more accurate, she had received six texts in rapid succession. Blinking to get her eyes in focus, she read them.

"Hey, how are you? -JW"  
"Sherlock bothering you? -JW"  
"Am I interrupting something? -JW"  
"You there? -JW"  
"Hello? Ariel? -JW"  
"Are you alright? -JW"

Ariel smiled. There was John, always worried about them. She quickly typed her reply.  
"I'm good. You just woke me up from a nap. No, Sherlocks not bothering me. No, you aren't interrupting anything. And yes, I'm alright. How about yourself? -AH"

As she waited for the reply, she sat up and stretched. Sleeping on the sofa two times in a row hadn't done her back any favours. Johns reply was fast though, so it took her mind off how stiff she was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine. Ready to come home. Glad I've only got a couple more days to go. -JW"  
"No, it's fine. I needed to get up. Glad to hear. I think Sherlocks missed you. -AH"

As she sent the text, Ariel looked around for the consulting detective. She couldn't see him from where she sat, so she stood up and wandered to the kitchen. There he was, wrapped up in one of his experiments, staring into his microscope. He looked up at Ariel as her phone chimed in her hand and she read her latest text.

"Haha. Sherlock? Miss me? I don't think so. Probably didn't even notice I'd gone. -JW"  
Ariel smiled down at the text, inwardly laughing at how ignorant John could be sometimes.

"John?" Sherlock asked, returning to his microscope.  
"Yeah." Ariel said, typing her reply.

"I don't think you know him well enough then, because he certainly did miss you. Though, I think he rather enjoyed my company. -AH"

"What is he saying?" Sherlock asked, absentmindedly. Ariel chuckled as she tucked her mobile in her pocket.  
"You can't guess, genius?" She said with a giggle as she turned the kettle on for tea. Sherlock looked up at her and frowned. Ariel tried to contain a giggle. He looked so much like a pouting five year old!

"Something about me. But what?" Sherlock deduced, his eyebrows furrowing. Ariel smiled and leaned against the counter.  
"I told him that you missed him." Ariel said, still smiling.  
"I do not!" Sherlock exclaimed. Ariel just snickered.

"You do too. I may not have learned much in the time I've spent with you, but I did notice how relieved you looked when I told you John was coming home." Ariel stated, amused at the detectives denial. Sherlock just huffed and returned to his microscope.

"Yeah, he does seem to enjoy your company, otherwise I wouldn't have left you with him. He tends to scare off most people. -JW"  
"Well, thank you for that trust. He doesn't scare me and I don't think he ever will. -AH"

Ariel turned the kettle off and poured two cups of tea. She made hers and Sherlocks the way the both liked it, respectively, and then carried the drinks to the table. She set Sherlocks down before taking a seat beside him, watching him work.

"Then you obviously haven't seen him angry. Or bored. Must go though, Harry insists on going shopping before we leave. -JW"  
"I've seen both and it's nothing I can't handle. Alright, talk to you again soon. - AH"

Ariel silently observed Sherlock, sipping her tea and feeling completely content and refreshed. Sherlock reached for his pen and notebook, not looking up from his microscope as he jotted down some notes.

"What are you working on?" Ariel asked, leaning forward to look at the fresh notes.  
"I'm cataloguing the growth of moulds on different stages of decomposing flesh." Sherlock stated bluntly, continuing to work.  
"Interesting. Good thing I wasn't hungry." Ariel giggled, not really as disturbed as she could have been.

Sherlock looked away from his microscope and cocked an eyebrow at her. Normally, if he would have said that to someone, they would have gotten as far away from him as possible. But Ariel just sat there, contently sipping her tea and smiling at Sherlock. He smiled back briefly before returning to his experiment.

A little while later when Ariel finished her tea, she still continued to watch Sherlock, reading his notes over his shoulder and generally just observing him as he worked. She would ask questions and Sherlock would answer. After a while though, while Sherlock was adjusting his microscope again with a fresh Petri dish under it, Ariel rested her head against Sherlocks shoulder. On instinct, Sherlock tensed up, unused to the contact. But after a moment, he relaxed and went back to work.

"Sherlock?" Ariel asked from her spot on his shoulder. He remained silent and waited for her to continue.  
"What was the song you played for me earlier? On your violin?" She asked. Sherlock smiled as he continued working on his project.

"At first I played Clair de Lune, which I thought you might enjoy. But I don't think that is the one you were referring too. That one was my own composition. I thought it suited the moment." He said fondly. Really, he had been making it up on the spot, putting his emotions and talent into a tune that he felt fit Ariel.

"Really?" Ariel asked, surprised that his many talents would include composing music. She sat upright and stared at Sherlock. He gave a sideways glance and a small smile at her before returning to work.

"It was beautiful." Ariel praised, resting her head back down on Sherlocks shoulder. "Do... do you think that... maybe, you could play it again?" Ariel stuttered out after a minute of silence.

"Of course." Sherlock said, writing down another observation in his notebook. Sherlock felt Ariel smile into his shoulder.  
"Thank you." She whispered. She placed a light kiss to his cheek and then stood up to take away their cups from earlier.

As she washed the dishes, Sherlock finished his experiment. Getting up, he walked over to his violin, picked it up and began to play the song again. Ariel quietly sat herself down in one of the armchairs, inthralled with the tune Sherlock was playing.

She reached into her pocket, pulled out her mobile and turned on the voice recorder feature. She sat and listened, eyes closed and swaying gently. Sherlock ended the piece and Ariel clapped. Sherlock did a short bow before putting his violin away.

As he walked over to sit in his armchair, he heard the same notes he had just been playing echo out of Ariel's mobile. She hummed in approval, turning it off.

"Why did you record it?" Sherlock asked, slightly worried that she wouldn't ask him to play it again.  
"For the times when your not around, or to busy to play it for me." She said, a reassuring smile on her face. Sherlock relaxed a bit, his fears settled. He observed Ariel for a minute in silence. The room fell into a quiet and comfortable hush.

"What are you thinking about?" Ariel asked gently. She wanted to know what went on in that big brain of his. It was a mystery to her.  
"I was thinking about how the mutilated bodies fit into the protests against animal experimentation and genetic manipulation." Sherlock said, hands in front of him.

"Really? That's it?" Ariel asked in a mocking tone with a giggle.  
"I was also thinking about how your eyes twinkle when you're excited." Sherlock replied with a sly smile.  
"Oh Sherlock." Ariel said with a small laugh.

**Well, what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Leave a review please!**


	31. Dreams and Disasters

**Hello my lovely readers! Just a thank you for reading and please, if you like this story, review! It helps me become a better writer!**

**Also, just so you have a fair warning, there will be quite a bit of ANGST in this and the following chapter(s). Just letting you know. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXXI**

"Sherlock!" Ariel screamed as she jolted awake. She was panting, her heart raced in her chest, beads of sweat trickled down her back and tears were in her eyes as she sat upright in bed.

She had a nightmare, the remnants of which still danced tormentingly behind her eyes. She tried blinking them away as she drew deep breath after deep breath. Ariel hasn't had a nightmare this bad in ages.

Usually she could just sleep through them. But not this one. This one scared Ariel down to her very bones. It had been so real, like it had happened or was happen. There was no doubting the certain reality of it.

Ariel leaned forwarded and buried her hands in her long blonde hair trying to calm herself down. She tried to push the nightmare out of her mind, but it was impossible. The look on their faces haunted her. Exhausted and terrified, Ariel began to gently sob into the hug of her own arms. She had finally had everything she had ever wanted, but she knew it was about to be snatched away from her.

Her mind wandered back to the faces from her dream. He was there, the man, with a significantly smug grin. No matter how hard Ariel tried to fight, he demanded his twisted form of justice. The three of them, lined up in a little row as she cried and try to break free. Her father, John and Sherlock were sat on their knees, hands and feet bound with gags in their mouths.

Of all of them, Sherlock looked the most hurt, the most desperate, the most terrified. But there they were, the three men in the whole world that Ariel cared for most. The man stepped forward, gun in hand, and grinned devilishly at Ariel.

"I told you." was all he said before lifting the gun, pointing it at Sherlock and pulling the trigger. That had been the moment Ariel had woken up, twisted and tangled in the sheets, drenched in sweat and close to tears. She sat there in the middle of her bed, sobbing, wishing desperately to have it undone.

After a little while she was able to compose herself enough to go downstairs. Ariel walked, still sniffling, through the living room and into the kitchen to make herself some tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she noticed that Sherlock wasn't awake. She peered down the short hallway to Sherlocks room, where the door was firmly shut. If she listened hard enough, she could just make out faint snoring from coming from his room.

Despite her horrible dream and the twisting in her gut, she smiled to herself. He was safe, alive and actually sleeping for once. Ariel quietly sipped her tea, trying desperately to make the guilt and the pain go away. But no matter how hard she fought, her thoughts always came back to it. Worse, her mind was elaborating, adding other horrible things without her wanting it to. She felt ill, her stomach in knots. _What am I going to do? _She wondered.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sherlock awoke early the next morning. He didn't need as much sleep as everyone else. As he bounded out of his room, he was greeted by an unusual sight. Ariel was slumped over the kitchen table, barely conscious and obviously exhausted. Sherlock moved beside her to see if he could get her attention.

Before he could make another move he noticed something incredibly strange - there was a half empty bottle of whiskey and an empty tea cup sitting next to her shaking hands. Sherlock started to worry. This was definitely not normal. Gently, Sherlock shook Ariel's shoulder. Her head shot straight up and Sherlock scanned her face.

She had been crying, not recently but that night. Her eyes were red and bloodshot as a result of her drinking. The creases of her robed arm were imprinted on her face. Ariel looked utterly debauched. Sherlock didn't make any comment, but he handed her a glass of water. Ariel took it with a brief nod and downed it. When she was finished, Sherlock spoke up.

"What happened last night?" He asked. There was no reason for this to happen.  
"Bad dream." Ariel said gruffly, not wishing to talk about it. Sherlock took the hint and left her alone. Ariel hadn't fallen back asleep since, even though she was dozing. It had been one of the worst nights she had ever had. The splitting headache she had now from the liquor, combined with the twisting that was still in her gut, made her feel like she was going to vomit.

"Sherlock..." She said, reaching out to him. He caught one of her hands and held it tightly. She looked up into his grey blue eyes and everything she had spent the whole night working herself up to say disappeared. The words wouldn't come out.  
"Would you get me an aspirin?" Were the words that came out instead. Sherlock just nodded and refilled her glass and got her the pill. Ariel took it gratefully.

_After a nap_. She thought. _Then I'll tell him_. Ariel stood up, but immediately sat back down. There was no way she was getting to the sofa like this. Sherlock seemed to notice her movement, but made no attempt to help her.

"Sherlock? I hate to ask but, would you help me to the sofa?" She asked, embarrassed. This was not how she wanted to spend her life. Sherlock nodded, observing her for a moment, then helped her walk slowly to the sofa. Immediately, Ariel lie down and Sherlock took his usual chair. He was obviously thinking, but Ariel noticed his watchful gaze on her.

Despite how she was feeling, she smiled. Slowly Ariel began to doze and eventually, she was asleep. Sherlock listened to her raspy breathing as he wandered the halls of his mind palace, replaying everything he had observed of her this morning as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

He started with the obvious - she had been drinking, she had been up most of the night, she said she had a bad dream, she didn't want to talk about it and she had pain, though that was likely do to the alcohol in her system. The key to this whole thing was what was her dream about. Sherlock thought about her face when she first saw him.

First, there was a look of panic and then there was a look of relief. The dream must have had something to do with Sherlock, possibly him getting hurt. Sherlock thought more about her reactions, like when he held her hand. She looked as if she was testing to see if he was really there.

There were two likely scenarios then - one, Sherlock had disappeared in Ariel's dream or two, (the more likely one) Sherlock had died. He shuddered to think how he might have died in her dream, but he was deeply touched that because of it she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. She really did care, and that made Sherlock love her more.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel awoke feeling so much better. The twisting, sinking feeling in her gut was still there as she because more conscious, but it was settled a bit by seeing that Sherlock was still watching over her.

"Better?" Sherlock asked as he noticed her staring at him. She smiled.  
"Much." Ariel said, happier now. She looked at the clock. She had only been asleep for two hours. She heard the desperate cries of the kettle in the kitchen. She waited to see if Sherlock would get it, but when he made no move, she flung herself off the sofa and darted into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she returned with two cups of steaming tea, made just the way each one liked it. Ariel cuddled back up on the sofa. Her mind drifted back to her night. Her heart began to sink in her chest as she remembered what she had to do. She steeled herself for a moment before putting down her tea and starting.

"Sherlock..." She was all she said. She saw his eyes lock on hers. And then it all went black.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel opened her eyes blearily, trying to blink away the heavy sleep she felt dragging her down. She was staring at a white ceiling, a bright light shining on her face.

"She's coming to." She heard a mans voice say from not to far away. Ariel forced her eyes open, though she felt groggy and drugged. Her heart started racing as she realized where she could be. She tried to sit up to get a better look at her surroundings, but she found herself strapped to the bed. She started to panic and began trying to break free.

"Its ok. You are safe." She heard a familiar deep baritone say from near her head. She turned to see a face that made her smile. Sherlock stood beside her hospital bed, closely watching her. No matter what the doctors said, no matter how hard they tried to get him to leave, he stood there watching her. She smiled up at him. The doctors finished examining her and then left her alone with Sherlock.

"Thank you." Ariel said, reaching out and taking Sherlocks hand. He smiled down at her.  
"You are welcome." He said simply. There was a moment of happy silence.

"What happened?" She asked, nervous about what she had been through.  
"You blacked out. Normally, a person wakes up after a few minutes, but you didn't. Mrs. Hudson called 911 while I made sure of your vitals. The ambulance came and you woke up shortly after being admitted into this room." Sherlock stated succinctly. Ariel smiled.

"How long was I out?" She asked.  
"38 minutes and 27 seconds." Sherlock said plainly. Ariel marvelled. That couldn't be right. That wasn't normal. But of course Sherlock would know, and he was right.  
"What do the doctors think it was?" She asked.  
"The doctors can't find a reason medically, so their saying its stress." Sherlock said, contempt and disgust obvious in his tone. Ariel chuckled internally.

"And what do you think it was?" Ariel asked, a wide grin on her face.  
"I think it was most likely a compound of things, exhaustion being the primary one." He began. After five minutes of ranting about the hormonal imbalances an adult female has and when in relation to the moons cycles this happens, Sherlock finally stopped talking.

"While I agree with your theory, I do believe the doctors have a point." Ariel said with a giggle. Sherlock cocked his head at her, silently asking for her to continue.  
"I've... been keeping something from you and it's put me under a lot of strain." Ariel said, swallowing hard. At that moment, a doctor came in.

"Ms. Hunt, we want to keep you in for observation for a few hours. But you're going to be moved to a private room now. A friend of yours called in and asked to have you moved." He said, checking her chart.  
"Who asked to have me moved?" Ariel asked, although she was almost sure she knew what the answer was.

"A Doctor John H. Watson." The doctor said, a smile on his face. Ariel smiled back and then was quickly moved into a private room. Once she was settled again with Sherlock by her bedside, she braced herself again to say what needed to be said.

But for the third time in a row that day, she had been interrupted. A tall, muscular man with buzzed blonde hair strode into the room, his lab coat trailing after him. He gave a devilish grin at Sherlock and Ariel.

"'Ello." Was all he said before checking over Ariel's charts. Ariel decided that if she waited any longer she might never tell Sherlock what she had done.

"Sherlock, do you trust me?" She started, looking sheepishly up at Sherlock.  
"Yes..." He said, only half paying attention. Most of his power of observation was focused on the man who had come in moments before. Ariel sighed.

"Sherlock, I need to tell you something..." She started, grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes. She now had his full attention. All she had to do was say it, but she froze. How would she be able to do this?

"I'm going to give you some medicine now, Ms. Hunt." The doctor said. Ariel felt the pinch of a needle in her arm and then her world started to fade. She felt herself begin to move, only just slightly before she heard Sherlock yell "stop!". Then, nothing.

**Well, what did you think? Was it angsty enough? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	32. Falling to Pieces

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been crazy busy this week. But here it finally is! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter XXXII**

Ariel awoke in a place that was not unlike the hospital room she had been in earlier. She was staring at a white ceiling, there was a bright light and she was laying down. The difference was that this room was dark, dirty, old and she was lying on the tiled floor. Beside her and not to far away was where Sherlock lay.

Quickly, she moved over to him to check on him. His eyes were closed, hands steepled in front of his face, his normal thinking position. Ariel touched his shoulder gently and his eyes flew open.

"Sorry." She whispered, not wanting to be heard. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.  
"Do you really have to disrupt me while I'm thinking? I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of here and you interrupting isn't helping!" He said loudly, not yelling, but close enough. Ariel shrunk back, suddenly feeling very small.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, shuffling away from him. Sherlock looked up at her from his spot on the floor. He noticed how hurt she looked. Quickly, he tried to come up with a way to fix it.

"Um, do you have any idea where we are?" Sherlock asked, sitting up and moving beside Ariel. She shook her head sorrowfully.  
"No." She said. Sherlock felt a pang of guilt as he heard the hurt in her voice.

"Do you know who might have taken us?" He asked. Again the answer was a quiet "No". Sherlock was getting frustrated now. He couldn't figure this one out.  
"Well, do you know why we're here?" He asked, a bit exasperated. He was shocked when Ariel slowly nodded her head.

"I tried to tell you before, but I couldn't. Someone forced me to relay information about you to him. I didn't want to! But... he told me he'd kill you if I didn't and Sherlock, I love you too much to let that to happen." Ariel said, her words turning it a sob as she unsuccessfully fought back tears.

Sherlock didn't know how to respond, so he sat there listening to her unsteady breathing. After a moment, he asked.

"When did he contact you?" Sherlock asked, his voice deadly quiet.  
"Just after..." Ariel said, stopping shortly to let out a bitter laugh. "Just after your brother abducted me. He called me, told me what he needed and how much he'd pay. I said no, but he threatened to kill you if I didn't or if I told anyone else. I was forced to do it. And then your brother found out..." Ariel said, but was cut off abruptly by Sherlock.

"Mycroft?!" Sherlock was appalled. His own brother had been helping Ariel, and yet neither one had told him.  
"Yes. He found out about my plight from tapping my phone, I believe. He said he'd help me. But that was only yesterday morning, I don't think he's come up with a plan yet." Ariel said. Sherlock was in a bit of shock. Usually, he could deduce all this from a person, but Ariel had hidden it so well, it made him wonder what else, if anything, she hid behind her mask.

"Do you know who he was?" Sherlock asked quietly after minute of silence. Ariel shook her head sadly. She hadn't so much as looked at Sherlock since he had told her off. But even from her profile, Sherlock could see the pangs of guilt, fear, pain and sadness on her face. And as he looked closer, he could see her mask had come off.

She wasn't hiding behind it anymore. She was laying bear all her soul for him to see how truly sorry she was. And that caused something strange to happen to Sherlock. He felt pity for her. He saw that she felt she had lost everything with the reveal of her crimes against him, but the reality was that she hadn't, because she still had him. Something in Sherlock compelled him to wrap his arm around her and draw her into a hug. Ariel buried her face in his neck, trying desperately not to cry.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out together." Sherlock said after a moment of simply hugging her close to him, a small smile on his lips. Ariel looked up at him, eyes filled with unspilt tears and gently asked,

"Really?" In that one word, what she was actually asking was "Am I forgiven? Do you still love me?". Sherlocks smile grew a little wider as he replied to her.  
"Of course." He pulled her in for another tight hug again.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just sweet? London's greatest detective and his little spy girlfriend. Really, you two should get a room." A mans voice said teasingly from the doorway. Sherlock felt Ariel go stiff in his arms. Sherlock peered up at the man in the door from Ariel's shoulder.

It was the same tall, muscular blonde man who was supposedly a doctor. Now, instead of a white lab coat, he wore a black muscle shirt and dark army green trousers, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. And tucked neatly in a holster on his right hip was a gun. Sherlock mentally cursed. _Why did there always have to be guns?_

The man wandered over to the two of them. Ariel pulled away to look at the intruder, their captor. Sherlock could see her mask go up, her anger, disgust, hatred and violence displayed on high, while underneath she was quaking with fear. The man seemed to be enjoying himself, simply observing the two of them while he puffed away on his cigarette. With one quick motion, he dropped it to the ground and stamped it out. He squatted next the them, making himself eye level with them.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. One of you is going to die. The other will be held here for the rest of her days while she regrets ever letting her dirty little secret slip and killing her precious boyfriend." The man said roughly, venom and disgust dripping from his words. He stood up and strode towards the guarded door. At the last second, he stopped and spun around.

"Enjoy what time you two have left." He said maliciously, exiting the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Ariel fell back into Sherlocks arms. He felt her begin to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He heard her muffled voice say as her tears soaked his shirt.  
"It's alright. We're going to get out of this. Alive. Together." His deep baritone whispered in her ear so as not to be heard by their captor. He knew he would find a way, he just had to. That wasn't just a statement, it was a promise.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Did you recognize him? Is he the one who called you?" Sherlock asked as he paced the room, thinking. That's all he could do right now, after all.  
"Yeah, he was the one who threatened me." Ariel said, sitting on the hard floor hugging herself. Ever since she had that nightmare, she felt herself falling apart. Bit by bit, everything she had worked so hard to keep together was coming undone at the seams.

Sherlock seemed to think that fact over, turning it like a pebble in his hands. After the blonde man had left, Sherlock had taken the liberty of checking their locked room for any bugs and had disposed of the ones he found.

"He was pretending to be one of your doctors at the hospital. You didn't recognize his voice then?" Sherlock asked, stopping to glance at Ariel. She was staring intently at the floor.

"No. I guess I was too focused in telling you the truth, I didn't notice." She admitted sheepishly. Sherlock went back to pacing.  
"Obviously, he wants me dead. But he didn't just shoot me. He got you to give him information. Why? So far almost everything you've told me he asked for he could have learnt from reading the paper or watching the news." Sherlock paused as realization dawned on his face. "Oh." He breathed out.

""Oh" what?" Ariel asked, getting up off the floor.  
"I understand his game now. Yes, he doesn't just want me dead, he wants to finish a job. A job started long ago." Sherlock said, hands meeting in front of his thin lips.

"You mean, this guy is trying to discredit you? Finishing what Moriarty started?" Ariel asked, moving in closer to Sherlock. They had talk about Moriarty before, about how he tried to "expose" Sherlock, about the targets, about why Sherlock had jumped.

"Yes. It's the only logical explanation of all the facts." Sherlock said as he began pacing again. "But why bring you into all this? I mean, he could have easily bugged the flat. Why did he need you?"  
"Because I was close to you? Be cause I cared? Or maybe because..." Ariel trailed off, even more of her heart falling to pieces. It couldn't, it just couldn't. What were the odds?

"Because... What?" Sherlock asked turning to Ariel. She heaved a sigh.  
"Sherlock, remember when the first bomb went off, we were out at lunch?" Ariel started, and Sherlock simply nodded.  
"Remember when you deduced me, you said that you didn't know what I did for the last ten years of my life?" Again Sherlock just nodded. Ariel sighed again before continuing.

"Well, one of the things I did was date a guy. Shocking, I know, but just listen. He was nice at first, little rough around the edges but a good man. Planning on joining the army. But I eventually found out about his dark side and it scared me. I left him, but I don't think he ever forgave me. But I couldn't stay with him. He killed people like it was game, for fun!" Ariel explained, her heart breaking at the thought of innocent people lying dead.

"What was his name? Who was he?" Sherlock asked desperately, trying to put the pieces together. Ariel looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Sebastian Moran. Extremely skilled sniper, deadly personality to match. Also, he's the man who has us locked in this room." Ariel said deadpan, though Sherlock could see her hatred and anger boiling up in her.

"Sebastian Moran? Never heard of him. Oh, I like new villains, always something to discover!" Sherlock said, excitement dazzling in his eyes. Ariel groaned.  
"Could you please focus on getting out of here before you're shot?!" Ariel shouted, annoyed. Sherlock had a tendency to let his incredible brain take over when he really should be trying to do something important, in this case, escape. He huffed a little, but focused.

"Ok, what do we know about him?" Sherlock requested.  
"He's a damn good sniper, likes the kill, wants revenge, and last I heard he was working for a private employer." Ariel stated, listing the facts she could think of. Sherlocks eyes began to dazzle again.

"That's it! Sebastian was working for Moriarty! Yes! But why does he want to avenge Moriarty?" Sherlock asked.  
"Maybe the two of them had gotten close. You know, psychopath to psychopath?" Ariel suggested. Sherlock decided not to tell her what reason he had deduced from all the facts. Instead, he leapt to a different subject.

"Ok, so we're in a locked and guarded room with no windows and one door. There is a ventilation shaft, but it is too small for either of us. We have our mobiles still, but of course there's no signal. We've taken care of the bugging systems in this room. The guards outside will likely be armed. It seems the only way out is through the door." Sherlock stated simply, articulating his thoughts.

"Through the door, huh? And how do you expect us to do that?" Ariel asked, completely amazed at how stupid that idea sounded even though it came from a genius.  
"Shut up, I haven't told you my plan yet." Sherlock said backhandedly. Ariel stopped.

"Oh? And what exactly is your plan?" She asked. Ariel was starting to feel the weight of the situation again. Sherlock gave her a brief playful grin before saying,  
"Well, first, we have to..." Sherlock began, whispering into Ariel's ear.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Dying for more? Let me know and please, please, please leave a review!**


	33. Lying Broken

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Here's a special treat for you to start your school week (if you're like me). Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter XXXIII**

It was completely dark in the room when Sherlock awoke. He had dozed off sitting against the wall, thinking. Ariel was curled up beside him, her head resting on his thigh.

She was in a light sleep, one where the smallest move from Sherlock could wake her up. Her slow, steady breathing made Sherlock smile fondly. They had come up with a plan, Sherlock already putting bits and pieces into action. Timing was crucial.

He had kept track of when their guards changed and he could tell whether they were the same guards from a previous shift or not. Sherlock also kept track of anyone else who moved outside of their room. It seemed that the guards changed every two hours, and that there were four different sets of guards. Every third hour, another person (most likely Sebastian Moran) would come and check on the guards. Sherlock had to time this so that they wouldn't get caught by Moran, but he was the most unpredictable element in the whole equation.

Ariel shuffled in her sleep, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts and back to her. She settled back quickly and Sherlock relaxed. She had only gone to sleep because Sherlock had forced her too. She had been hungover that morning, fainted for no reason and then she was kidnapped. Overall, it had been a rather taxing day for her.

Sherlock lightly stroked her hair, thinking about her. She had tried to warn him, to tell him, but every time she had been cut off. Sherlock remembered the look of anxiety in her eyes when she finally did tell him. She was so afraid she'd lost him that she had let her barriers fall, showing him the raging torrent of emotional turmoil she was feeling. If anything was sure, Sherlock still loved Ariel, despite her wrongs.

The more Sherlock thought about it, the more he realized that she had been given the same deal with the devil that he had - kill your friends or give him what he wants. And Sherlock knew what his choice was. He couldn't blame Ariel for her actions, in fact he admired her for the courage she had.

She was different, special, just like himself. It was so rare to find someone like that. Sherlock knew that while Ariel may not have the same level of intelligence that he had, she was above average in many ways.

Sherlock could see that she was more of an outcast then she would freely admit - she had come to John for help when she had no one else to turn to. She hadn't known John very well, either, only meeting for a few brief hours before. Sherlock knew she didn't have many friends, all her free time was spent with him and John. There was something odd about Ariel's life, and Sherlock wanted to crack that code.

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door rattle open. The light from the doorway pooled into the room, casting the shadows of the man that stood menacingly in it. The light in the room was turned on by an outside switch, making Sherlock squint at the sudden brightness. Sebastian Moran strode into the room, his heavy boots thudding against the hard floor. Behind Moran, four muscular guards came into the room.

"Awww, look at the two lovebirds, boys." Moran said mockingly before spitting in Sherlocks direction. Sherlock looked up at Moran with a disgusted look. The guards let out a raucous chorus of laughter which was quickly silenced.

"Take him." Moran said curtly, turning and striding out of the room. The guards leapt forward and seized Sherlock, hauling him to his feet. As Sherlock was dragged out from under her, Ariel's head rapped against the hard tiles. Her eyes flashed open, staring up at the two guards that held Sherlock between them.

Without a second thought, Ariel sprang to her feet and leapt at them, trying desperately to make them let go of Sherlock. The two remaining guards grabbed her, dragging her backwards and away from him as the Sherlock was forced out of the room. Ariel struggled against the grasp of the guards, fighting and kicking to get free. Her pleas for him to stay were ended by the slamming of the door.

The guards released her, and she fell to her knees, crying. She had nothing left anymore, the last and most precious thing she had had just been ripped away from her, again. Her sobs were cut short when the door opened again, revealing Moran. He had an evil grin painted on his lips, the scar running down his left cheek looking darker and more menacing. His smile grew wider as he noticed Ariel's tearstained face.

"Don't worry princess, your boyfriend will be fine. I'm not going to kill him. Yet..." Moran said evilly, a short, rough laugh echoing out of his mouth. The guards walked out of the room and the door swung heavily shut. A moment later, the lights went out. Ariel was left sitting alone in her darkened cell, praying she would see Sherlock alive again.

**XXXXXXXX**

What felt like hours of waiting in the dark room were ended by the sudden and abrupt burst of light that came with the opening of the door. Two guards stood, dragging Sherlock in. Behind them strode Sebastian Moran, a disgusted look on his face.

Once inside the room, the guards dropped Sherlocks limp body to the floor. Ariel rushed over, kneeling beside the crumpled man. She glared up at Moran, who snarled at her before throwing a first aid kit at her.

"He needs a little help. Make him all better, princess." Moran said in his mocking tone before striding out of the room again. Once the door shut firmly behind him, the lights in the room flickered on and Ariel gasped. In the dark, she had not been able to see Sherlocks injuries, but now they were as plain as day.

The detective was bleeding from several cuts on his face, arms and legs. There were purpling bruises forming around his left eye. His lip was split and swollen. Blood stains were quite visible on the sides of his stomach, and his left leg had a large gash in it, evidently caused by a knife.

"Oh Sherlock..." Ariel gasped, eyes brimming with tears at the pain and torture he had been put through. It was all her fault too. If only she had never met that damned Moran, Sherlock would be whole, undamaged.  
"It's not... you're fault." Sherlock struggled to say, reading her thoughts. He knew she would herself for his pain, but she was wrong. This had been his fight from the beginning. And he would end it.

"It is though. If only..." Ariel started, but was stopped by Sherlock.  
"There's no point wishing 'if only'. It happened. Let's move on." Sherlock said firmly, before wincing in pain. Moran and his men had done quite a bit of damage.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind treating my wounds." Sherlock said, wincing again as a fresh wave of pain arose from his injured leg. Ariel nodded before opening the first aid kit. She stopped to look down at Sherlock, seeming to decide what to do.

In an instant, Ariel took off her jumper, balled it up and placed it under Sherlocks head. It wasn't the most comfortable pillow, but it would work. Ariel then set about cleaning and bandaging Sherlocks various wounds. When she was finished, she double checked the bandages. As she checked the ones on Sherlocks side, he caught her hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He really meant it. Maybe if he hadn't met her, he wouldn't be in this position, but he would wish it no other way. He may be in pain, but when he saw her face, he smiled. She made it all worth while. Ariel gave him a small smile before bending over him and giving him a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. She sighed heavily as sat up again.

"I just wish we weren't here." She said sadly, lightly stroking Sherlocks arm.  
"We'll be out of here soon enough." Sherlock said in his usual confident tone. Ariel hummed beside him.  
"Get some rest. You need it." She said, sitting up and leaning against the not to distant wall. She would watch over him the rest of the night, whether he liked it or not.

"Alright." Sherlock consented after a long moment. He settled down and got as comfortable as he could before trying to sleep.  
After twenty minutes of trying, the lights of their cell finally went out. But even after that, Sherlock could not get to sleep. He kept repeating the torturing over and over in his mind, unbidden yet still present.

He had memorize every step, every hall, every tile between their cell and the room he had been beaten in. He had needed that information to help them escape. As he tried to let sleep overtake him, he thought back to when he had been dragged out of the room, how Ariel had cried and begged and fought to have him released. She knew no good would come of it, but what she had feared most was him dying. Sherlock saw that. She didn't even care if she was hurt in the process, but she would do anything to keep him alive.

"Ariel?" He called out into the darkness. He heard a shuffling and then a whispered voice next to him.  
"Yes, Sherlock?" She replied. A silence fell between them for a moment.  
"Do you still have your phone?" Sherlock asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Ariel replied, puzzled by the odd request. But then again, it was Sherlock asking.  
"Give it to me." He said, holding out his hand expectantly.

Ariel dug around in her pockets until she found her mobile. She handed it to Sherlock and he immediately began searching through her phone. A few moments later, the sound of a recorded violin filled the room, coming out of the mobile's small speakers. It was the song Sherlock had played for Ariel, her song. Sherlock laid the phone down on his chest, eyes closed, listening to the music. Ariel sat beside him, shocked. Why would he want to listen to that? As the song ended, Sherlock shut off the phone and handed it back to Ariel.

"Why?" She asked quietly. She was out of tears, but her voice still cracked as if they were threatening her eyes again.  
"Because that song reminds me of you." Sherlock said plainly. All of a sudden his mind kicked into gear, thoughts racing a million miles an hour. He now had the final piece to the puzzle, and it had fallen right into place.

"Yes!" He shouted, sitting straight up. He suddenly felt the pain again and Ariel helped him lie back down.  
"Oh, yes. Of course! I was so stupid, but now... Yes!" Sherlock babbled. Ariel just let him ramble on, completely confused by him. When he finally calmed down, Ariel asked,  
"What are you so excited about?"

"The bombings, remember. When is the next one supposed to happen?" Sherlock asked, a grin on his face.  
"Dinner time tomorrow. Why?" She asked, still puzzled.  
"Where will they bomb next?" Sherlock prompted, ignoring her question.

"I don't know." Ariel answered honestly. She really had no idea.  
"Where did you wake up after you passed out?" Sherlock asked, tying a different route.  
"A hospital." Ariel answered, simply.

"Not just any hospital. St. Thomas' Hospital. Which, as you know..." Sherlock trailed off as Ariel began to understand.  
"Is being visited by the Queen tomorrow." Ariel's hand collided with her forehead. How could she have been so stupid? Of course that's where they would bomb next!

"And, where does it look like we are now?" Sherlock asked. Ariel let out a sigh.  
"The basement of a hospital. A morgue, almost." She replied. Sherlock nodded slightly.

"Very easy for Sebastian to move us down here after knocking us out, if it is a morgue. Pronounce us dead, get his thugs to moves us, nobody questions him. Big enough hospital not everybody knows each other, he can slip in and slip out easily." Sherlock stated. "Now all we need is a way to slip out of here as well."

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to know how they escape? Please leave a review to let me know you want more! **


	34. Escape Artists

**Here we are! The next chapter of "Elementary, My Love". Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**Chapter XXXIV**

"Hold on a second. I don't get how you know Sebastian is involved in the bombing." Ariel said. Even though it was dark, she could imagine Sherlock rolling his eyes at her, because there was something so _obvious_ she had missed.

"Because, did you see him? Military man, obvious by his stance, clothing and hair cut. Trained marksman, you said it yourself. Likes to be in command. Also, I saw our little friend, the explosives expert, on my way out." Sherlock said. He just barely saw the pained look glance across Ariel's face in the dark.

"Alright, that's pretty conclusive evidence." She acknowledged. Playing this game with Sherlock was always hard.  
"So now, all we need to do is escape." Sherlock said, steepling his fingers. His eyes drifted shut as he fell into the halls of his mind palace.

Ariel sat by herself in silence, the only sound to be heard was the rasp of Sherlocks breathing. Ariel glanced down at Sherlock from where she sat beside him. She simply watched him, watched his brain work.

She tried to imagine what it was like in there, all those thoughts whirling around. She tried to picture what his mind palace must look like, halls and rooms overflowing with neatly categorized information, easily accessible, arranged just so. It amazed her. Ariel's mind wandered, consumed in thoughts about the detectives mind.

Thoughts of Sherlock often possessed her, but rarely did she let herself be so completely enthralled by them. It was only when Sherlock grabbed her hand and physically shook her did she snap out of her deep thoughts.

"Ariel, you okay?" Sherlock asked as he watched Ariel blinked away the glazed look in her eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought." Ariel murmured. She smiled down at Sherlock. Sherlock seemed satisfied and let go of her, returning to his hallmark thinking position.

Ariel returned to thinking, except this time she turned her metal ability to something useful. Possible was of escaping crossed her mind, the plan Sherlock had made up earlier shot down because of his injuries.

"Sherlock..." Ariel said lowly, her voice fringed with excitement.  
"What?" He asked, head cocked slightly on the floor with curious eyes.  
"I think I have a way out of here." She said quietly, pitching her voice so only he could hear her. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to continue. Ariel laid out her plan in a hurried and hushed tone.

She finished by saying,  
"The only problem is, I need to be able to rely on you to be able to move when I can't help you." Sherlock huffed out in annoyance.  
"Of course I will be able to. I don't need your help anyway." He snippily retorted. He heard a heavy sigh from beside him.

"Look, Sherlock, I know you are perfectly capable of doing these things under normal circumstances, but right now, you are seriously wounded. I just don't want to put either of us at more risk then we already are." Ariel stated.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly capable of doing ten times more then what you believe me to be able while being "seriously wounded"." Sherlock snapped back.

"Oh really? Because I think you are going to have a hard time walking with that leg of yours." Ariel shot back. She could tell Sherlock was simply trying to hold onto his pride. He absolutely refused to ask for help. That made her mad.

"I'm sorry you think I am incapable of performing even the most minor of human abilities, which in this case, is to walk on my own. But I must inform you that you are wrong in that assumption." Sherlock replied in a deadly calm tone.

"Damn it, Sherlock! When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I actually care about you?! That I worry about your safety? That I give you the benefit of the doubt? When will that big brain of yours finally realize that?" Ariel practically yelled at him, her voice fading off into a crumbling whisper at the end. Her head hung low, resting on her hands.

Sherlock realized he had done something wrong, but he wasn't entirely sure what. After a few moments silence, Sherlock decided he needed to say something.  
"Ariel... I honestly do think I can do what your asking of me. For the escape plan." Sherlock tried, even going so far as to place his hand awkwardly on her knee. She looked up and gave him one of her beautiful smiles. With a small sigh, Ariel spoke up.

"Ok. Ok, good. Now, I need the information you collected." She said, jumping back into planning mode. They were going to break out of here.

**XXXXXXXX**

If they would have had a window in their cell, Ariel was almost certain she would have seen the first greying clouds that told a person that sunrise was near. The time spent between her and Sherlocks last conversation had been spent in near silence; him being forced to rest and her working on the last stray bits of this plan.

Fortunately for them, the lock could be picked, but that would be the easy part. Although the tie for hardest part was going to be between knocking the first guards unconscious and getting past Moran and the rest of the guards.  
Sherlock opened his eyes after a restless slumber to find Ariel sitting huddled beside him. When she saw him move around, she smiled.

"Morning." She said cheerily, the adrenaline already starting to course through her veins.  
"Mmm, morning." Sherlock replied before forcing himself to sit up. Ariel helped him to stand and supported him as they made their way to the door. She then helped Sherlock sit down against the wall beside the door she crouched and began preparing to pick the lock.

"What are you doing? I thought I was going to do it?" Sherlock asked, confused.  
"Oh really? With what?" Ariel quipped, eyebrows raised, challenging Sherlock to answer. For the first time, he was rendered speechless.  
"Right that's what I thought." Ariel said, reaching both of her hands up to meet at the same spot in her hair.

"Now," she began, fiddling with something. "I have, not only the skills, but the tool as well." With that, she held out her hand for Sherlock to see what she had been grabbing at - a hair pin.

"Seriously? You're going to use a bobbie pin to..." Sherlock started, but quickly found Ariel's hands covering his mouth to silence him. After a few moments of absolutely nothing but the sound if their breathing filling the room, Ariel removed her hands. She sent Sherlock a warning glance.

"Yes, I am. And I've done it a hundred times before. Now, shut your gob." Ariel admonished, pulling out her mobile and switching it on. She used the light from the screen as a torch, illuminating the lock in front if her. With a deep breath to steady herself, she took the hair pin and started picking the lock.

Sherlock watched her meticulously work, every movement calculated. There were many things he suspected to find under her mask, but lock picking was not something he had imagined. Although, he could see that she was exceptionally good at it, this led Sherlock to have several unanswered questions. And even though he really wanted the answers, he had to stay focused because he was the first part of the attack team.

The moment he heard the **_tick_** of the door unlock, he had to be ready to fight. Ariel did a few more twists and turns before Sherlock heard the noise he'd been waiting for. Both him and Ariel froze, waiting to see if the guards had noticed.

After a few moments of blessed silence, Ariel tucked her phone and hair pin into her pocket, stood up and helped Sherlock to stand. When she was sure Sherlock was ready, she cracked the door open.

At first the guards didn't noticed, then they were confused and then they snapped back into their duty. This process took less then ten seconds, but it was ten seconds Sherlock and Ariel used to their advantage. Sherlock, supporting himself against the doorframe, hit the first guard with a round if pepper spray before knocking him unconscious with a swift blow to the underside of the chin.

Ariel by this point had managed to get the door wide open and she took on the next guard. Disarming him was a piece of cake, and with a few well aimed blows, he lay unconscious on the floor. Ariel had to wonder to herself why Moran would even put such incompetent fools in the guard. But now was not the time. Ariel quickly helped Sherlock walk down the hallway, taking directions from Sherlock as they went. Of course, Ariel knew it wouldn't be clear sailing, and she was right.

Down the first hall they turned into was another pair if guards which they were unable to hide from. The two burly men came barrelling down the hallway and Ariel practically threw Sherlock out of the way. From his spot on the ground, he watched as Ariel fought off the thugs with calm skill. Within a minute both men lay unconscious on the floor. As Ariel hauled Sherlock to his feet and practically dragged the taller man down the hall, Sherlock remained oddly silent.

The next hall was a bit more difficult - it contained a room full of the well muscled men all rowdily watching a football game. Ariel motioned for Sherlock to be silent and then carefully began sneaking past the room, Sherlock in tow. Ariel timed her sneaking perfectly - every time the men would cheer, she knew they would be less likely to hear them, and because of Sherlocks leg, they would need that. As soon as one of the men's raucous outbursts began, Ariel half-crept, half-dragged Sherlock past the room.

Just when Ariel thought they were safe though, a patrol came down the hall. He had yet to notice them, so Ariel pushed Sherlock into the supply closet. After a harsh shushing of Sherlocks complaints, Ariel relaxed as she heard the patrol join in on the game watching. England was beating Whales, apparently.

After a few more moments of silently hiding in the supply closet, Ariel cracked the door and dragged Sherlock out behind her. A few more unhindered twists and turns and the two escapees found themselves just around the corner from the elevator Sherlock was certain to be their exit. Unfortunately for them, their exit was guarded. The single burly thug that stood with his hand on the gun in his holster was definitely not going to let them just waltz by. Ariel pulled Sherlock back against the wall.

"Stay here." She whispered hastily before striding down the hallway towards the guard. At first he didn't notice her, but when he did his gun was out in a split second and aimed at Ariel. For her part, Ariel defensively raised her hands and stood stalk still.

"It's alright. I didn't escape. I was allowed out for a walk around." Ariel said, inching closer to the guard.  
"Yeah right. Who let you out?" The guard asked gruffly.  
"Orders from Moran himself." She said firmly and the guard lowered his weapon.

Dropping her hands, Ariel walked right up to the guard. Before he could blink, Ariel had sprayed him with Sherlocks can of pepper spray. As his hands instinctively went to his eyes, Ariel gave a few well placed blows before knocking him unconscious with the edge of his own gun.

Once the guard was down, Ariel quickly retrieved Sherlock and pulled him into the waiting elevator. Inside, they were finally safe and able to talk.

"Where'd you get the pepper spray?" Sherlock asked. Ariel dug it out of her pocket and tossed it to him.  
"I pick-pocketed it off of you when we were in the closet." She said with a breathless laugh. The two of them shared an adrenaline fuelled chuckle as they rode the lift.

**Well, what did you, my lovely readers, think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review and tell me!**


	35. A Can of Surprise

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please review!**

**Chapter XXXV**

When the elevator hit the ground floor, Ariel prepared for another round of guards. To her surprise, as the lift doors slide open, not a single guard was to be found. Ariel checked the hallways quickly before grabbing Sherlock and helping him scuttle out of the elevator. But before either of them could make another move, a sound to their right made them freeze.

A single string of slow clapping came from the left hallway. A moment later, Sebastian Moran came into view, gun slung low around his waist.  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally managed to escape. The princess and her toad." Sebastian teased, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Ariel glared at him, still firmly clutching on to Sherlock.

When Sherlock grunted and shifted his weight a bit, Ariel moved to help him, her eyes momentarily moving from Sebastian to Sherlock. She noticed that Sherlock had his eyes locked on Sebastian and that there was a flicker of anger, hatred and disgust for the other man. This made Ariel just the tiniest bit happy, because she felt the same. After a long moment of staring each other down in silence, Sebastian made the first move.

"I always thought you were better then this, Ariel. Hooking up with a psychopath. I mean, it's not as if you haven't done it before, but I'd just thought you'd learned from your mistakes." Sebastian said with a cheshire grin. He took a few steps towards the two prisoners and leaned in next to Ariel. Sherlock could feel Ariel stiffen at the motion.

"Guess we were both wrong, weren't we?... Love." Sebastian said quietly, deliberately dragging out the word "love". Ariel steeled herself for a brief second before replying.

Sherlock saw her mask go up as she said coolly,  
"No, just you were wrong, as always. Now, if you have a problem with me, you can just talk to me. Or, if you have a problem with him, you could simply talk like civilized gentlemen. No need for the prison." Ariel's reply would have seemed friendly enough, she even cracked a fake smile.

But Sherlock could hear the ice cold undertones, the stabbing stiffness and the vile hatred that permeated each and every word. And if Sebastian's scowl was anything to go by, he had heard it too.

"I hate to say, princess, that the hold was necessary. Remember the last time we tried to have a "civilized" chat?" Sebastian taunted coolly.

"Unfortunately, it seems to have slipped my mind. But threatening to kill my new boyfriend? That's a new low, even for you, Sebastian." Ariel retorted, her faked friendliness still tying her words together in a neat little bow.

"Hardly a new low, according to you anyways." Sebastian growled. Ariel flashed him a pleased grin.

"You're right. But while you and I are catching up on old times, my friend here is bleeding to death and in severe pain. So, ta Sebastian. Hope I never see you again." Ariel stated and then began to saunter off. But she hadn't gotten more then four steps down the hall when Sebastian charger her and knocked her over.

Sherlock and her toppled over, Sebastian pinning Ariel's legs down. As Ariel rolled of and began to fight off Sebastian, Sherlock wriggled - for that was the only thing he could think to call it - away from the two of them. Once free, Sherlock found the can of pepper spray and used it on Sebastian. It got him in his right eye, but it only stunned him for a few seconds before he went back to grappling with Ariel.

"The gun Sherlock! Get the gun!" Ariel called out, trying desperately to keep the muscled man on top of her from reaching his weapon. Sherlock snapped to it, and flung himself over Sebastian, draping his lean body over the other mans. At that moment, Sebastian managed to grip both of Ariel's hands with one of his, leaving the other to reach for the weapon. Sherlock battled with the hand as he tried to get the gun out of the holster. In a flash, Sherlock was standing (as well as he could) with the gun pointed at Sebastian.

"Get up." Sherlock ordered through gritted teeth. Sebastian reluctantly obeyed. As soon as he was standing with his hands above his head and away from her, Ariel hopped off the ground and dusted herself off. She gave him a smug look.

"We'll be going now." She said, putting Sherlocks left arm around her neck to support him. She didn't need him collapsing now.  
"Yes. But to make sure you don't come after us..." Sherlock trailed off, his words punctuated by the sound of the gun firing twice. As Ariel's eyes opened after instinctively being screwed shut, she noticed a bleeding bullet wound on each of Sebastian's legs. He howled in pain, gripping tightly at the crippling wounds.

"Ariel, do you have reception here?" Sherlock asked, gun still pointed at Sebastian. Ariel dug through her coat pocket till she found her mobile. Switching it on, she answered,  
"Yes, I've got reception."

"Good. Call Lestrade and tell him to he down here immediately." Sherlock said, removing his arm from around Ariel's neck and gripping the gun with both hands. Ariel dialled the number and on the third ring Lestrade answered.

"Greg? Yeah, it's Ariel. Listen, Sherlock and I were kidnaped... No, we're fine now... We've got our kidnapper retrained, and we'd like you to come pick him up... St. Thomas Hospital, main floor by the elevator... Thanks, bye." Ariel hung up and turned to Sherlock. "He's on his way."

"Good." Sherlock answered absentmindedly, his gaze intently on Sebastian Moran. Ariel notice the glares going on between the two and she quickly studied them, surveying both of them. In the end, she gave up trying to determine what they were trying to communicate silently. Ariel heard a scuffle coming up behind them and turned to find a small female nurse staring at the three of them.

"What is going on?" She yelled out in distress. Ariel shared a brief "let me do the talking" look with Sherlock before turning back to the nurse.  
"It's a long story and I'm sure the police will tell you, but right now I need you to make sure this man doesn't bleed to death, ok?" Ariel asked calmly. The nurse seemed a bit shaken but went over to Sebastian and looked at his wounds.

After a moment she went to one of the doors along the wall and pulled out a first aid kit from the closet and proceeded to treat his wounds. Sebastian hissed as she applied pressure to them, but otherwise made no attempt to reject her help. As soon as the nurse was helping Sebastian, Sherlock lowered the gun and steadied himself on Ariel.

They both intently watched the nurse work on Sebastian, who would glare up at them occasionally. Ariel wrapped her arms around Sherlock and one of her hands landed on the bulge in his shirt pocket. Ariel reached in and pulled out the small aerosol can. She toyed with it.

"Sebastian, are you really that stupid to have let Sherlock keep his pepper spray? I mean, my hair pins I understand, but really? You missed a can of..." Ariel stopped toying with the can and read it. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she read out, "Super Sexy Hairspray?"

Ariel turned to look questioningly at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back with an expression that was a cross between indifference and one close to embarrassment. After a long staring contest, Sherlock finally began to explain himself.

"Yes. I have a mini can of hairspray. But, may I point out that it saved our lives by doubling as pepper spray and that my hair still looks fantastic." Sherlock rambled defensively. Ariel let out a little chuckle of affection for the detective. Even Sherlock had his secrets. Although she wasn't sure if he knew that she was well aware of his love for his curls.

Ten minutes later, Lestrade arrived with a team of what felt like a hundred officers. They were swarming around, this team being sent here, that one being sent there and yet none of them seemed to be disappearing. After a rather lengthy explanation from Sherlock, Lestrade saw to it that Sebastian was put in cuffs and on his way to jail.

"Alright, well that about finishes my job here." Lestrade said, turning back to Sherlock and Ariel who stood patiently waiting to be released.  
"So we can go home now?" Ariel asked, her arm firmly wrapped around Sherlocks waist. She had refused to let him go even though he had been given a set of crutches to keep him off his bad leg.

"Yeah, alright. But you'll need to come in for questioning tomorrow. And Sherlock really should go to a hospital." Lestrade relented with a sigh. Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically.  
"Seriously, Lestrade? I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to go to a hospital." Sherlock sneered. Just as Lestrade opened his mouth to make a remark, Ariel stopped him.

"We'll be in for questioning tomorrow afternoon. Until then, I can take care of him." She said, putting on her most convincing smile. The detective inspector let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As for questioning, that's good. But Sherlock really should go to a hospital. His leg needs stitches and he really should be checked over." Lestrade tried. When he noticed that neither one of them was having it, he tried again.  
"Please? For me?" Lestrade pleaded. Normally, this tactic wouldn't work on Sherlock alone, but with Ariel at his side, he had a better chance. After a moment of silence and a pleading look from Ariel, Sherlock finally conceded.

"Alright, fine. I'll go to a doctor. But after he's looked me over, we are going home, understood?" He said sternly. Ariel nodded, a happy smile on her face. Lestrade just shook his head as the two of them walked away.

He wondered how long it had been since Sherlock manned up and accepted his feelings. Greg Lestrade knew a lot about Sherlock Holmes, more, perhaps then anyone else, but one thing that always confused him was the consulting detectives ability to mask his emotions.

But Lestrade knew that deep down, Sherlock was a good man. Everyone knew, even if they wouldn't admit it, that he was a great man, but Sherlock Holmes, under the cold facade and enormous intellect, was a good man who just needed someone.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel waited patiently in the waiting room of St. Bart's for Sherlock to return. But instead of seeing him stroll into the room, she heard him scream, start shouting and then what she assumed was him knocking over a tray of instruments.

Ariel leapt to her feet and quickly made her way to the door of the examination room Sherlock was in. She yanked open the door and made her way to the flailing, shouting man who was Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock! Stop this right now!" She said, irritation in her voice though she wasn't mad at him. Mostly, she was mentally and physically exhausted from being kidnapped, and all she wanted to do was go home to bed. Sherlock calmed down, though he still looked absolutely annoyed.

"This so-called doctor has barely been out of medical school for a year, has never treated a wound like this before and obviously doesn't want to be a doctor. Plus, he's slept with every nurse in the west wing of this place." Sherlock whined, his deductions downplayed only by his extremely childlike tone. Ariel had to stop herself from giggling.

"Listen. If you don't want him to help you, that's fine. But if you would like to get home tonight, I suggest you behave and let him stitch you up so we can go home." Ariel said forcefully, though she was sure she sounded stronger then she felt. Sherlock seemed annoyed, but let the doctor finish his work.

Thirty minutes and twenty seven stitches later, Sherlock was finally discharged from the hospital. As they walked out they doors, a black car pulled up, and a man got out and beckoned them to get in.  
"Mycroft." Sherlock moaned under his breath. With a little giggle from Ariel, they got in.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please leave a review!**


	36. Stay

**Here is the next chapter, finally! Enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter XXXVI**

It was half seven in the morning when they finally stumbled back into the flat. Everything was exactly as they had left it. Tea mugs drying on the rack, the half empty bottle of whiskey on the table, a blanket crumpled on the floor beside the sofa.

Ariel was exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep in the comfy bed upstairs. It was over. It was finally over. Ariel felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter and the world seemed just a little bit brighter.

Ariel helped Sherlock into his room despite his protests that he could do it himself. She made sure he was in bed and was going to stay there before leaving to go to her own bed. Ariel slowly put her pyjamas and climbed under the heavy duvet on the bed. She snuggled down, happy to finally be in bed, and fell asleep within minutes.

Sherlock, however, was having a more difficult time getting to sleep. He lie awake, analyzing the reasons for this. First was the general lack of sleep he normal had. He could go days without sleeping, given the proper stimulation.

Second was the pain he had. Though he often felt that his body was merely transport, a way for his mind to gather information, when it was in this much pain it was rather hard to ignore.

Third was this nagging feeling that something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked over the room, but everything was where it should be, more or less.

His chest of drawers had more then one drawer hanging open, and there was clothing littering the floor, but that was all normal. Sherlock reached his hand out to stroke Ariel's hair absentmindedly, but found she wasn't there.

_That's it! _Sherlock realized. _That's what's missing! It's Ariel_! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Could he really be so attached to one person? Surely, there had to be a more reasonable explanation then that, one that involved less... feeling. Sherlock pondered this problem as he drifted into a light sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel woke up first. She rolled over and checked her clock. _10:34 am_. She had only bee asleep for three hours. Oh well. Time to get up so she didn't mess up her sleeping routine to much more then it already was. Rubbing her eyes, she threw on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Ariel noticed how unusually quiet it was. She hadn't honestly expected Sherlock to sleep, but she had ordered him to stay in bed so she could sleep peaceful. Although, she didn't believe he would, it seemed he had actually listen to her for once. Ariel smiled to herself and got a glass of water. She went upstairs and showered, preparing for a rather relaxed day of trying to keep Sherlock from moving and tearing his stitches.

When Ariel entered the kitchen again, she noticed that his bedroom door was still soundly shut. Ariel grabbed a first aid kit so that she could treat his wounds, and quietly knocked on the door. When there was no reply, she cracked it open to peer into the darkened room. She could see the outline of his body underneath the sheets on the bed.

Smiling, Ariel quickly slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bed to check up on Sherlock. He was sound asleep, sprawled out on his bed. Ariel reached out and moved a wayward curl out of his eyes.

She smiled fondly at the sleeping man as she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. Sherlock felt her lips and lazily opened his eyes.

"Morning." She whispered, sitting up with a smile.

"Technically, it was morning when we went to sleep." Sherlock mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position. Ariel giggled softly.

"Let me check your stitches." She said, pulling at the edge of the covers and exposing Sherlocks injured leg. He hissed at the loss of heat. Ariel reached down and began removing his bandages.

She gently wound the wrapping around her hand before putting it in a small plastic bag. It would need to be disposed of. Carefully, she checked over his leg, making sure there were no signs of infection.

When she was satisfied that the wound was clean and on it's way to healing, she reached in the first aid kit she had brought and re-bandaged it. She sat back to admire her handy work and gave a brief smile to Sherlock.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault your laid up like this." Ariel said, shifting her gaze to her hands.

"You're right, it is your fault, however, I am choosing not to blame you because it is also partially my fault." Sherlock said, his normal cool tones sounded comforting to Ariel. She loved that sometimes, even when he would say the facts, he would try to make a comment to make her feel better. It was nice.

"Thanks." She said, a smile on her face. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well, I should get to straighten up the place. Johns coming home tonight and it should look at least respectable." Ariel said, getting up from her spot on the bed. "If you need anything, please ask."

And with that, Ariel left the room, gently closing the door behind her. Sherlock lay back in bed. His leg throbbed dully and his various cuts and bruises ached, but he pushed the meagre pains to the back of his mind as he began to analysis their conversation. He knew John was coming home tonight, but what would the doctor say?

Sherlock chuckled inwardly at the inevitable anger and protectiveness his friend would display at seeing him in such a state. Sherlock could hear Ariel out in the flat tidying up. He really should go help her. After all, it was mostly his mess and she would probably ruin any experiments he had on the go. But he had some important thinking to do.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel puttered around the flat, washing dishes, doing laundry, straighten things up. Nothing out of the ordinary, just general housework. That was, until she came to one of Sherlocks experiments that was sitting on the kitchen table. She stared at it a moment, trying to decide what to do with it. In the end, she decided to just leave it where it was, undisturbed.

Unfortunately, she could not do the same with the index fingers in the fridge. She took them out and threw them in the bin, hoping Sherlock would forgive her. Ariel finished with the kitchen and decide Johns sheets would need washing before he got back, so she quickly went upstairs to the room she had been staying in for the past two weeks to strip the bed.

As she entered the room, memories from the last few weeks filled her mind. The memories of waking up to the sound of Sherlock banging pots and pans, of getting anonymous phone calls that demanded information, of breaking down and crying, of talking to John on the phone, of realizing she loved Sherlock.

Of all the memories this room held, that was the most important and special one. It had changed her world for the better. Smiling to herself, Ariel finished her job. As she walked down the stairs, her arms wrapped around the bundle of sheets, she heard Sherlocks bedroom door open. She dropped the washing by the door, bound for Mrs. Hudson's old washer, and went to check on Sherlock.

He was on his crutches trying to manoeuvre out of his room, but was finding that to be a bit of a challenge. Ariel rushed over to his side and helped him to the living room, never saying a word.

"Anything I can get for you?" Ariel asked once he was comfortably seated in his armchair, leg propped up on a stool.

"Tea, please. Some biscuits if we have any." Sherlock said, taking up his signature thinking position. Ariel just nodded and dashed into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

She dug around in the cupboards and after finding a jar of spiders, three dismembered rats and a moulding cheese (all Sherlocks experiments), she finally found a tin of edible biscuits. She put them on a plate and made tea. Ariel carried them into the living room and placed them on the small table next to Sherlock.

He didn't even look up or acknowledge that she had done this. Instead he just sat there, thinking. Ariel for her part wasn't bothered in the slightest as she was wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Mostly they involved what still needed cleaning, what went where and that sort of thing. But whenever she had a moment to spare, she would think back to their time spent kidnapped. Her mind would wander over the events that had happened, what was said and, perhaps most importantly, what wasn't said.

Ariel hated to be the one to read into what people chose not to say, that was their own business. But back there, with Sebastian and Sherlock, she wasn't quite sure she had every piece to the puzzle. She felt there was something she had missed. She turned it over and over again in her mind, trying to figure it out. The only thing she could come up with was that she was over analyzing it and that there wasn't anything she was missing.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read her newest text.

"Laid over in Kuala Lumpur. How's it going? - JW"

"Good. We're going to have to go for drinks so I can catch you up on everything. -AH"

"That much happen huh? Alright, we'll go for drinks. How's Sherlock? -JW"

Ariel stopped to wonder just how much John knew and how much he needed to know before he got home at six o'clock that evening.

"His doing well, I think. Like I said, a lot you need to catch up on. -AH"

"Haha. Alright then. See you soon. -JW"

Ariel tucked her phone back in her pocket and carried the laundry downstairs to be washed. When she came back upstairs, she poked her head into the living room. Sherlock was still sitting, leg resting on the stool, hands clasped in front of his face.

His eyes were in the thousand yard stare, open but not really looking at anything and glazed over. Ariel smiled. At least he wasn't trying to move around. Suddenly, Ariel remembered what it was she had been forgetting - the next bombing!

"Sherlock..." She started, trying to get him out of his trance. His eyes shifted and focused on her.

"If you are attempting to remind me of the bombing that was scheduled to happen this evening, you sorely underestimate my memory. I've already informed Lestrade and he has seen to the problem. Should any of Moran's gang still try to kidnap the Queen, he and his men will be waiting for them. Although I highly doubt they will, as Scotland Yard has already recovered the Royal Jewels and the Corgis." Sherlock informed her. Ariel just nodded.

"Good. I just didn't need you running around London with stitches in your leg." She replied before disappearing upstairs. Sherlock heard her start hoovering Johns bedroom and he relaxed into his chair. He hated being confined. With a grunt of frustration at his body, Sherlock reached over and grabbed his violin from beside his chair.

After rosining the bow and checking to make sure it was tune, Sherlock began to softly play violin. It kept his mind off the fact that he was rather incapacitated. Ariel heard the faint strains of Sherlocks violin. She stopped hoovering and heard Sherlock playing "Clair de Lune".

She smiled at the familiar tune. It brought back the memory of when he played for her. Ariel finished hoovering the bedroom and made the bed with the freshly cleaned sheets. Ariel collected her things, leaving the room as clean as possible for its owners return.

She picked up her bags and had one last look around the room. With a content sigh, she turned out the light and shut the door behind her. Ariel put her bags down by the door and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Leaving already?" Sherlock led from the living room, where he was cleaning his violin. Ariel came to the kitchen doorway and smiled at him.

"Not if you don't want me too." She said slyly. Sherlock chuckled.

"Please. Stay." He asked, a sincere glint in his eyes. Ariel grabbed her food and sat down across from Sherlock, silently saying she would.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to see something specific happen? Leave a review and let me know!**


	37. Playing Games

**Here we are! Chapter 37! Enjoy and please review! You'll make my day! :D**

**Chapter XXXVII**

Ariel spent the afternoon trying to entertain Sherlock, which was harder then she anticipated. He had to stay off his leg, otherwise he would risk tearing the stitches. But Sherlock was normally a whirlwind of activity and not being able to move frustrated him.

"Sherlock, why don't we play a game?" Ariel asked, after trying, and failing, to get him interested in a program on the telly. He had loudly remarked at how stupid it was.

"Ugh, do we have to? Couldn't I just shoot myself instead?" Sherlock complained, groaning loudly. Ariel sat herself down in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Listen, it could be fun. Plus, I'm bored too. Trust me. Try a game, and if you don't like it, we'll try another one." Ariel reasoned with him. Honestly, sometimes Sherlock was like the worlds largest five year old.

"Fine." Sherlock finally consented.

"Alright. What game do you want to play?" She asked, completely ready to do anything to keep his boredom at bay.

"John has Cluedo hidden on the top shelf of the storage closet." Sherlock grumbled.

"Good. I'll go get it." Ariel said, hopping up from the floor to get the board game. She returned a few moments later, game in hand, and began setting it up on the little table.

"Right. You go first." Ariel said once it was all set up. Sherlock rolled his eyes and groaned, but reached for the die anyway. Three turns in, Sherlock threw a fit.

"This is ridiculous! It was obvious the victim committed the crime himself, with the dagger in the observatory! It's the only possible solution!" Sherlock all but screamed in frustration.

Ariel stared at him in shock for a moment, surprised by his sudden outburst. Sherlock thought for a moment she was going to get angry with him, telling him like John had that it was not possible, it wasn't in the rules and you are a complete jerk. But Sherlock was utterly astounded when Ariel broke out into a hysterical laugh. She giggled until she was panting and her sides ached.

"That is the craziest, most ridiculous guess I have ever heard for this game... But I love it!" She chuckled out, eyes still screwed shut with laughter. A huge smile broke out on Sherlocks face. He began to laugh along with her.

After a few minutes of raucous laughter from the two of them, they finally calmed down enough for Ariel to ask,

"Another game?" Sherlock just nodded, his eyes sparkling. Ariel smiled up at him before putting away Cluedo and getting a different game.

"Ok, I know you like intelligent games, so lets try cards. Have you ever played 'Rummy'?" Ariel asked. Sherlock cocked his head at her, mentally running through his mind palace for information regarding the card game in question. He popped back to reality when he heard Ariel snap her fingers a few times. He just looked at her blankly.

"You know, you could just say 'I don't know'. I won't judge." Ariel said sweetly, trying to keep from this becoming confrontational. She knew how much Sherlock hated asking for help.

"Fine. I don't know. Happy now?" Sherlock asked sarcastically. Ariel giggled.

"Yes, actually." She said with a winning grin. Sherlock glared at her for a moment. There was utter silence. Ariel sighed and began to teach him how to play.

"Alright. Let me explain. To play 'Rummy', first you need to..."

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel got up, stretching her cramped legs. Sitting on the floor for two hours hadn't been the best of her ideas. Sherlock had actually enjoyed playing cards and the game had killed two hours. Only four more until John would be home.

Ariel wandered into the kitchen and made herself some toast and some tea for her and Sherlock. The man who had currently beaten her at cards was loafing in his chair, going back to being bored. Ariel had to think of something else to do with him to keep him occupied.

Telly was out of the question and she couldn't think of anymore games. But of she didn't find something, Sherlock would make the next four hours as miserable as humanly possible. Ariel shuddered to think of that.

Carrying the tea into the living room, Ariel noticed Sherlock was plucking at his violin strings. She set his tea down and settled into Johns armchair, wrapping both hands around her warm cup. Sherlock continued to pluck at the strings, not really playing anything.

After a moment, he picked up his bow and began to play. It was a calming tune at first, which turned it a melodramatic sad song. Ariel raised an eyebrow questioningly at Sherlock, but he was to engrossed in his music to notice. The piece changed again, turning into a soft, almost lullaby-like sound. Ariel closed her eyes and listened, head bobbing gently with the music. Sherlock ended his piece, a bit more relaxed now.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Ariel breathed out, not louder then a whisper in the quiet room. Sherlock tucked his violin neatly into its case. He began drumming his fingers on the armrests of the chair, already feeling boredom set in again. Ariel just sat and sipped her tea contently, a mask of pure peace on her face.

Inside, she was racing through her library of ideas for something to do with Sherlock that wouldn't bore her to tears. Sherlock continued to drum away, growing more and more restless as time went on. Eventually, Ariel set down her finished tea cup and looked at Sherlock.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked, trying to get him to provide his thoughts. Sherlock let out an impatient sigh and rolled his eyes as he flopped back into his chair.

"You're the one who wants me to sit in this bloody chair all day! Why don't you supply the ideas?" He spat out rudely. Ariel gaped at him a moment before becoming thoughtful.

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, causing a small wrinkle to appear on her forehead. Sherlock spared her a glance and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She had subconsciously clasped her hands together in front of her face, a position that closely resembled Sherlocks traditional thinking one.

She seemed deep in thought for a moment before a bright twinkling entered her eyes. She gave him a broad smile before dashing away in the direction of his bedroom. A few short minutes later, she re-entered the room cradling a stack of books. She placed them in a neat stack on the floor.

"There." She said, tucking a strand of her wayward hair behind her ear. "That should help." Sherlock looked up at her, perplexed.

"And what do you propose I do with these?" He said in his cold, calculating voice as he gestured towards the pile of books.

"Well Sherlock, normally people read books." Ariel said sarcastically. Sherlock groaned.

"You want me to read while I'm stuck here in this chair?" He asked in a harsh tone. Ariel just grinned.

"Read them, no. Use them, yes." She said, reaching over and picking up the first book on the pile. "We're going to play a game."

Sherlocks curiosity was piqued. Ariel opened the book, an old bound volume, and flipped gingerly through the pages. She finally selected a page.

"Here. From this picture, what can you deduce about this man?" She asked, showing Sherlock the book. His eyes darted across the page, studying every inch of the photograph, every detail of the man on it. In less then twenty seconds, he sat back to recount his findings to Ariel. She sat back in wonderment as she just listened to him rattle on about this man.

"Wow. Amazing." She said in awe before reaching over and selecting a book that was farther down the pile. "Lets try this one." Ariel flipped it open and Sherlock caught a brief look at the cover. It was one of the only fantasy books he owned, given to him by his grandmother when he was quite young.

The gold cursive lettering on the cover read "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_". Sherlock cringed a little before he wondered how Ariel had found it. When she had found a page, she turned it to Sherlock.

"Here. Tell me what the artist was trying to capture and how he felt about it." Ariel soda, handing him the book. Sherlock took it and studied the drawing. It was of Alice, holding a bottle with the tag 'Drink Me' written on it. Unbidden, memories flashed through Sherlocks mind.

Quickly, he pushed them back and made his quick deductions before shoving the back into Ariel's hands. She looked up at him and realized for the first time just how little she knew about him. Without a word though, she selected the next book, a scientific textbook on poisons, and continued on with their game.

After the Alice incident, Sherlock quite enjoyed the game. After they ran out of books, Ariel used her phone to find pictures and drawings of people, places and things for Sherlock to deduce. And each time he deduced them perfectly. They were having so much fun, in fact, that they didn't even hear the person knocking at the door.

That was, not until Mrs. Hudson opened the door to the flat and came in. She was quickly replaced by John. He dropped his bags and gave a look around the flat before he gave a happy sigh. It felt good to be home. Ariel had gotten to her feet and made her way over to John. She proceeded to give him a big hug which he gratefully returned.

Mrs. Hudson let out a small laugh at the two. Sherlock felt a flame of what he could only describe as jealousy in his stomach. He quickly dismissed it.

"Sherlock!" John said happily, turning to his flatmate when he was released from Ariel's arms. "Look at you! I'm gone two weeks and you get yourself laid up!" He chuckled out.

"My leg is hardly the most interesting thing to happen while you were away." Sherlock replied coolly, though underneath his cold exterior he was happy his friend was home.

"I bet." John chuckled before sitting down across from Sherlock. "Care to tell me your stories?"

"Would you boys like some tea?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Hudson. Couple of biscuits if you've got any." John said over his shoulder before returning to the man in front of him.

"Just remember I'm not your housekeeper!" Mrs. Hudson called out from the kitchen.

Sherlock and John shared a small chuckle at her catch phrase. Ariel beamed at the two as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. It was good to see them back together. Mrs. Hudson carried in a tea tray and placed it on the coffee table before sitting down next to Ariel.

"So Sherlock, care to tell me how you got that nasty gash?" John asked, sipping his tea.

"Ariel and I were abducted, I was beaten and got cut with a knife." Sherlock stated. His nonchalant tone belittled the severity of the incident. John opened his mouthed to question Sherlock further, but Ariel stopped him.

"We'll talk about it later, John." Ariel said, quelling his questions for now. A hush fell over the room for a moment as every enjoyed their tea.

"John, dear, how's Harriet doing?" Mrs. Hudson asked sweetly. John smiled at her.

"She alright. Better now that the funerals done and over with and that she's back home." John replied. Mrs. Hudson nodded.

"Well John, I'll bet your hungry after all that traveling. Want to go out for dinner?" Ariel asked, standing up.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." John said, getting up as well.

"Sherlock?" Ariel asked, turning to the consulting detective.

"No." He said curtly. Ariel just nodded before grabbing her purse.

"Let me take that for you deary." Mrs. Hudson said, taking the cups and putting them in the kitchen.

"Right. Lets go." John said, leading the way out of the flat.

"Bye Sherlock!" Ariel called as she dashed after him. Sherlock simply grunted in reply.

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and please leave a review!**


	38. Catching Up

Chapter XXXVIII

John and Ariel made the short walk to the restaurant on the corner five minutes down the street, the same one in fact that they had lunch at during the Puzzler case. They sat across the small table in the rather busy restaurant. Ariel internal cursed their timing. Their rather flustered waitress made her way over and took orders for drinks and disappeared into the crowd leaving John and Ariel skimming through the menu.

"So, you wanted to talk." John said, putting down his menu. He ate here often enough to know what he wanted before he'd even sat down.

"Was it that obvious?" Ariel giggled, setting hers down as well.

"Unfortunately, yes. What's on your mind?" John asked.

"I just wanted you to get my account before Sherlock... well, before he put matters bluntly." Ariel said, straightening in her chair. John just nodded. Sometimes Sherlock couldn't tell when things needed a bit more tact.

"Well, start at the beginning. I'm all ears." John said, a lighthearted chuckle escaping from between his lips. Ariel smiled widely. Their waitress popped up again then with their drinks and asked for their orders. Once she had them, she was off again. Ariel followed her with her eyes for a moment until John cleared his throat and brought her back.

"So, the beginning. Right. That was the double homicide. Interesting case, though I did not enjoy being dragged to Brighton. Sherlock insisted we rent a room at the inn the couple had stayed in before dying and they only had one room left! So, we shared a room. He did his investigating that night and I went to bed. When I woke up, he was passed out drunk on my bed!" Ariel exclaimed, starting her story. John just laughed as he nursed his pint.

"That'd be Sherlock." He said, chuckling. Ariel nodded before continuing.

"Anyway, we caught the murderer. Next was the three days of boredom, which gratefully ended with Molly and Lestrade involving us in a quadruple homicide case. Though, not before he shot the wall, I'm afraid." Ariel stated. John just shook his head before Ariel continued. "That case, I got shot at, Sherlock decided to disappear and then when we rescued him, I was shot at again. Stumbled back into the flat and got a call from you, which you know how that went." She avoided Johns eyes as she said that. She wasn't sure how he had taken that. She heard John hum and tell her to go on.

"A couple days after that, we went out for lunch. It was a surprise, really, but it was nice. That was, until a bomb decided to go off in a nearby building. Sherlock couldn't stay away! Lestrade called him in later that afternoon and we were on the case. There was a small detour with Mycroft, but..." Ariel related, but John cut her off.

"Wait, you've met Mycroft?" John asked in utter disbelief. "And him and Sherlock were in the same room?"

"Yes. And you could cut the tension with a knife." Ariel giggled at Johns disbelief. She continued. "After that, we continued to work on the case. The next day, Sherlock and I did some investigating, which according to Sherlocks dictionary means 'rooting around other people's trash and interrogating them about it"." Ariel laughed at the visible shock on John Watson's face at the actions of his friend.

"I have to admit, it was rather fun. The interrogating part, not the trash. Got a good suspect out of it too." Ariel said, a wide smile at the memory. Then she remembered what came next, which was one of three events she really didn't want to talk about.

"Then what?" John promoted after a long moment of silence. Just as Ariel began floundering for words, she was granted a few more seconds to collect her thoughts as their food arrived. John dug in, hungry from the long hours of travel. Ariel ate a few bites before continuing. "Then, that night... it happened." She said, her eyes staring straight through him as she smiled at something invisible. She now had Johns full attention.

"I wanted to try something different. I made him dinner, lit candles, bought wine. I even put on some nicer clothes. I didn't think he cared about it, or even noticed until..." She stopped, words failing her. Johns eyes were locked on her now, not moving.

"I kissed him John. I kissed him, on the lips." Ariel said, looking John in the eyes. "And... I though I was wrong, that I'd done something wrong. But, he kissed me back. Sherlock kissed me. I told him I loved him and then the most amazing thing happened. He said he loved me too." Ariel could feel her own heart beating wildly in her chest. There was something magical about saying those words out loud. She was rudely interrupted from her revelling but an outburst of laughter from John. She glared at him until he had quieted down. As he reined in his laughter, he tried to speak.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine Sherlock saying that. You sure you didn't dream it?" John asked, his voice still full of barely contained laughter.

"As sure as I am that we woke up on the sofa together the next morning." She replied smugly. Johns jaw dropped a little at that and Ariel continued on with the story.

"Next day, we were informed by Lestrade that there had been a second bombing. Then there was a long day of experimenting and theory testing and... personal business. I had a nightmare and Sherlock found me drunk at the kitchen table the next morning. I blacked out on him and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. One of the doctors gave me something and I passed out again. Next time I woke up, I was in a locked room with Sherlock. We had been kidnapped right out of the hospital room." Ariel said over her quickly cooling stir fry. She once again had Johns full attention.

"We were confronted by our captor not long after, one Sebastian Moran. John, what I am about to tell you next could alter your view of me forever. I need you to know that I did what I thought was best and if I could go back and change it, I would." Ariel stated. John nodded, anticipating Ariel's next words. Ariel steeled herself for a moment before releasing a long breath and starting again.

"Moran had contacted me and asked me to provide him with information on Sherlock. I didn't know it was Moran at the time. My choice was between information or Sherlocks life. I choose to keep him alive. After I confessed my error to Sherlock, he forgave me and promised that we would escape." Ariel said slowly, making sure John was getting this. It was important he understood.

"Wow. Just... wow." John said, scrubbing at his face. His mind was slightly frazzled at the moment.

"I know John. I know. I'm sorry." Ariel said laying a comforting hand on Johns. After a few minutes of silence in which John mulled over this new information, he sighed.

"The past is the past. Lets move on." He said. Ariel smiled her thanks at him before continuing.

"I admit, after I told Sherlock, I wasn't... myself. And when Moran dragged him away, I thought all hope was lost. I thought that I had sent Sherlock to his death and that if only..." Ariel trailed off. Thinking back to that moment, those emotions, it was hard. John comforted her silently until she was ready to go on.

"Then, he dragged Sherlock back, bloody and beaten. It lit a rage in me I didn't know existed. Sherlock and I then planned our escape and, well, did just that. But not before fighting Moran one more time. God, the look on his smug face when Sherlock held a gun at him, it was wonderful." Ariel related with a small laugh.

"Lestrade arrived shortly after and took care of Moran and his men, and I took Sherlock to get stitches. Arrived home, sleep for a few hours, cleaned the flat and kept Sherlock off his leg. Then you arrived home and here we are." Ariel ended her little rant. She looked at John, realizing for the first time just how much had happened. The doctor just shook his head, trying to make sense of everything.

"You know, I should be mad at you for the kidnapping thing but, somehow, I understand what you went through to arrive at your decision and it's the same one I would have made." John said, smiling down at his plate of food. Ariel sighed. She had been stressed John wouldn't understand and he would hate her for it. Hearing him say he got it made her feel relaxed.

"Now, I've just got a question. Sherlock said _what_ to you? The night you two... umm..." John said with a bit of a laugh. Ariel joined in before replying.

"His exact words or shall I paraphrase?" She asked.

"Exact words. Leave nothing out." John said with a broad grin.

"Alright. Well, after a long and rather awkward conversation he asked "Ariel, do you love me?" to which I said "Yes, but do you love me?". After what felt like ages, he finally said "Yes." His exact words." Ariel said, carefully watching Johns expression. It flashed between confusion, pity and something close to smugness before it finally settled on a friendly smile.

"That man's got a lot of explaining to do." John said with a light chuckle.

"Indeed. Just, don't treat him differently because of it. He's still struggling with it and John, I want this. More then anything else. Please, just leave it alone." Ariel pleaded, irrational fear that John might somehow mess up their relationship overcoming her.

"Ariel, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt your relationship. But Sherlock owes it to me to give me some answers." John replied, a reassuring smile on his face. "And if it means anything to you, I will always support you two."

"Thanks John. That means a lot." Ariel said. She needed that.

"Now, you can't expect me to just go accepting a spy back in." John said with good willed humour.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Mycroft's already got a whole division watching me. It's like having my own little fan club." Ariel giggled. She had noticed the special attention she received shortly after they escaped. It seemed he wasn't trying to be discreet about it either.

"I'm on your side, John. I just got a little lost on the way." Ariel reassured him with one of her warm smiles. John returned it. He really wanted to trust Ariel, but her slip up had almost cost her and Sherlock their lives. He tried to push out of his mind what could happen if she messed up again.

**XXXXXXXX**

After their dinner, John and Ariel strolled back to 221b. They talked and laughed, making the short walk seem even shorter. John pushed open the door to the flat and let Ariel in. Just as she hung up her jacket in the hallway closet, they heard a loud crash from upstairs. John and Ariel shared a worried glance before dashing up the stairs.

There was a few small clatter and clanging noises as the two cautiously approached the door. John opened it carefully, ready for a fight. When nothing presented itself and a few more noises were made from the kitchen, the two carefully made their way over. But the sight that met their eyes made them giggle.

Sherlock was sprawled out on the floor, trying desperately to get up with a crutch and failing miserably. There were pots and pans and an array of equipment colouring the floor around him. Ariel rushed to his side and helped him up.

"You alright?" She asked, worryingly looking him over.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sherlock huffed, annoyed. Being incapacitated wasn't something he was used too.

"Good." Ariel said with a smile. She was glad her detective was safe. She bent down and began cleaning up the mess. John joined in a second later.

"It's good to have you home." Sherlock said. Ariel and John shared a discrete smile.

**Did you love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! Tell me what your favourite part was!**


	39. Look How The Stars Shine

**Chapter XXXIX**

After cleaning up Sherlocks mess, the three of them sat down for a quiet evening in the living room of 221b Baker Street. Ariel curled up on the sofa and simply watched John and Sherlock. There was some light conversation between the two, some simple, friendly exchanges, but nothing interesting. At least, not until Sherlock decided to deduce information about Johns trip.

"You have a new girlfriend." Sherlock stated, ending a long, silent stretch. John cocked his eyebrow at Sherlock before allowing himself a small chuckle.

"How did you work that out? Lipstick on my shirt collar or something?" John teased.

"No. You're very well kept for having been two weeks on holiday. Plus there's the perfume on your clothing, not the same brand your sister uses, so another woman's, and the traces of lipstick on your cheek simply give it away." Sherlock replied coolly, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. John shook his head, a large smile on his face. The detective was unbelievable.

"You're right. I've got myself a girl. Her names Skye. Lives in London, but was on a business trip to Singapore. Banker." John said, briefly stating the important information about his newest girlfriend. Sherlock just hummed in acknowledgement and they settled into a comfortable silence yet again. The dark that had fallen over London hours before was now thick outside, broken occasionally by a passing car. Ariel let out a small yawn.

"Are you staying the night?" John asked when he heard her. Ariel started to answer, but Sherlock cut her off.

"Of course." Sherlock said dismissively. John looked at Sherlock sternly.

"Alright. But where will she be staying? I'm sure she'd like to sleep sometime tonight." John said pointedly. Sherlock looked confused for a moment, as if this idea had not crossed his mind, before replying.

"She can have my room. I don't need to sleep anyway." He replied with an irritated sigh. Was it really so confusing? Ariel felt like an intruder on something, so she quickly made an excuse and retired to bed. When she had left, John looked pointedly at Sherlock.

"You need to take better care of her." He said firmly. Sherlock cocked his head at the doctor.

"Why? She is a very capable woman." Sherlock comment. John set his jaw, enraged.

"Because..." He started, but was cut off by Sherlock.

"I know she told you about our night together. But be honest, John. We both know I am not the easiest person to get along with. If she wants this, she'll manage." Sherlock concluded, trying to end the conversation. It was starting to enter uncomfortable territory.

"No, Sherlock. A relationship works both ways. You have to want it, and work for it, too. Otherwise, it all goes to pieces." John said, waving his finger accusingly at Sherlock.

"What am I supposed to do John?! You know I'm almost incapable of emotions! And then she came waltzing in here and turned everything I knew on end! I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore and that scares me, John. It really scares me!" Sherlock suddenly burst out.

He wasn't even aware he had said the words out loud until they were followed by deafening silence and a staring flatmate. Sherlock worried he had once again overstepped a boundary. But John let out a low laugh, shaking his head.

"You really don't know, do you? And you say I'm the stupid one." John chuckled out, meeting the eyes of his friend. Sherlock looked like a lost dog, as he tried desperately to understand what John meant.

"Sherlock, you love her. And trust me, she loves you. But you have to try to show her that, alright? Think about how things will affect her." John said soothingly, his eyes sparkling with happiness at his friend. Sherlock nodded weakly. He hated being in this position, the weaker one, but he knew John had more experience in this area.

"What should I do?" Sherlock asked, taking a deep breath. Then, he listened carefully to the advice his friend had to give.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ariel quietly climb out the window in Sherlocks room and made her way up the fire escape to the roof. She hoisted herself up and onto the roof, then stood in awe of the sight above her. The stars were spread out like diamonds on black velvet, each one shining and glittering in its place.

Ariel lowered herself down to the rooftop, laying down beneath the endless night sky. She wouldn't normally seem this - the beautiful night sky above London - but tonight, from this spot, she could catch just a glimpse of it. Ariel sighed, contentment and wonder washing over her as she gazed up at the heavens.

Ariel remembered when she was a child, how her father had taught her about the constellations, the stories behind each one and how she could spot them. Most of them had long since been forgotten, but she remembered three; Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and Orion's Belt.

As she searched the night sky for the three constellations she remembered, Ariel picked out other ones that she recalled as she saw them, like Draco and Aries. She laid there in utter silence for several minutes, listening to the sound of her own breathing and gazing up into the endless night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice rang out in the relative silence. Ariel sat up and saw Sherlock walking towards her.

"I didn't think you cared for the stars." Ariel said with a smirk as she hugged her legs. Sherlock sat down beside her.

"It doesn't mean I can't appreciate them." He said quietly. They stared into space together, two tiny beings against the star studded skies. Ariel laid back down, helping to block out the city's glow from her view.

"Lay down." Ariel whispered to Sherlock and he joined her on his back. They stared blissfully silent into the night for what felt like hours and yet at the same time felt only like seconds. Ariel's hand came to rest atop one of Sherlocks. He revelled at the touch.

"You see that string of stars there?" Ariel asked, raising her other hand and pointing into the sky. "That's Ursa Minor, or the Little Dipper. The Greek myth is that it represents a nymph named Ida, who protected Zeus when he was a child, along with another nymph named Adrasteia. Adrasteia is represented by Ursa Major, or the Big Dipper." Ariel told Sherlock, smiling as she shared with him information he probably never knew.

"Really? How interesting." Sherlock said, turning his hand around underneath Ariel's so he could interlace their fingers and give her hand a squeeze. The smile on Ariel's face grew wider as he did.

"And you see those stars over there? That's Draco. He represents the dragon Ladon, who was slain by Hercules. But the goddess Hera put his image in the sky because Ladon had guarded her garden." Ariel said, the story spewing out of her mouth. Sherlock hummed, and she smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Ariel continued to list off the constellations she knew, each time telling the Greek myth that went with them. Sherlock just hummed in agreement or made a brief comment, watching the sky as he held Ariel's hand. There was a moment of silence after Ariel finished the last one. She drew in a deep breath.

"I love the stars." She whispered, letting out a content sigh as she clutched Sherlocks hand. A wide smile curled Sherlocks lips.

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered back. Sherlock heard Ariel's breath hitch. They were silent again, the two of them lying on the rooftop of the London flat, staring up at the stars. It was so peaceful, despite the occasional traffic below them.

Ariel thought she could lay like this forever. She could feel Sherlocks presences beside her, feel his warm grasp on her hand, feel the slight flutter of his pulse. She could hear him breathing softly and if she strained her ears she could imagine hearing his heart beat.

She could even smell him, his warm, manly musk mixed with chlorine and ammonium, with the faint notes of the wood fire that was burning in the flat. Ariel took a deep breath and held it. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. She wanted to have the mad detective always by her side, to feel and hear and smell him always.

And for the first time since he said yes, she didn't doubt that he wanted her as well. Ariel let out her held breath slowly, a silent pray that things would always be this way, that she would forever more have this man beside her.

Sherlock listened, counting the seconds between Ariel's breaths. He loved how she knew he did this, though she never said a word. He felt her warm body beside him. Never in his life had Sherlock felt the desire to stay in a moment forever. He normally couldn't wait to see what happened next, what the next piece of the puzzle was. But right now, all he wanted to do was lie next to Ariel, under the night sky. He was at peace, his mind hushed, stilled, accepting and really living this moment with her.

"Sherlock..." Ariel whispered as she curled up closer to him. Sherlock drew a deep breath.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice a breathless whisper. He turned his head to look at Ariel, finding her already staring at him.

"Can I..." Her voice faltered and Sherlocks brain raced through a thousand possible endings. Ariel timidly started again.

"May I... kiss you?"

The question hung heavily in the air and Sherlock was frozen in place. He didn't do feelings, he could never figure them out. Ariel knew this, but even so, she had, and would continue to, help him understand them. The emotion behind her voice was nothing short of love and desire. And that in his voice when he answered, however small it was, was a trembling return of uncertainty and passion.

"Yes." Sherlock breathed. Ariel's eyes flickered down to their joined hands, before fixating on Sherlocks, a faint smile on her lips. Sherlock closed his eyes as Ariel inched forward to join her soft lips with his. Sherlock sighed with contentment, smiling into the kiss. It was a simple meeting of lips at first, but as the seconds ticked by, Ariel deepened the kiss.

After a few more seconds, she gently pulled away. She stared into Sherlocks endless grey blue eyes, completely spellbound. She felt so immensely lucky to have been allowed to get this close to him. Ariel squeezed his hand, a happy smile on her face. There was no where else she'd rather be.

Sherlock returned her smile, beaming down at her. His heart felt warm in his chest and all he could think about was her. No matter how much he could have wanted to, his mind palace seemed inaccessible. But he didn't mind. He had his heart, right here, in his arms. After what felt like hours of smiling at each other in silence, Ariel broke it with a warm laugh.

"Come on, it's freezing up here." She said, getting up. She pulled Sherlock up beside her and immediately, he wrapped his long arms around her, holding her firmly in place.

"Do you remember when I told you caring was not an advantage?" Sherlock spoke quietly into her ear. Ariel hummed in agreement.

"Do you remember what you said?" Sherlock asked in the same low tone. Ariel nodded.

"I told you it wasn't a disadvantage either." She said, looking up at him. He gave her one of his half smiles.

"I am finally beginning to see what you meant." He said, bending down to gently peck her lips. Ariel smiled at the brief kiss. Her eyes sparkled up at him in the moon light.

"I have one. Love is a chemical defect found in the losing side." Ariel purred, repeating a phrase she had heard Sherlock use before. She smiled as he recognized it.

"Oh really? Then I'm losing to you." Sherlock replied, a light chuckle in his tone. Ariel giggled before walking towards the fire escape and returning inside, Sherlock in tow.

**Thank you for reading! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review!**


	40. This is Home

**Wow. I can't believe I'm on chapter forty! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I've had family over lately. Well try to get the next one up sooner. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter XXXX**

The next morning in 221b, John woke up, a smile on his face at the familiar and comforting surroundings. Lazily, he put on his dressing gown and padded down the stairs to make himself breakfast. He stopped short at a peculiar sound.

As John descended the stairs, he heard soft violin music drifting from the living room. He quickly dismissed it as Sherlock being Sherlock. But he stopped in the corner of the living room, noticing that Sherlock was playing for an audience. Ariel lay on the sofa, sound asleep. John crept in as Sherlock finished his piece.

"Don't worry John, she is asleep." Sherlock said quietly, never raising his eyes from the sleeping figure. John smiled at this small display of affection.

"Why is she out here? I thought she was staying in your room." John asked quietly as he crossed towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"She had a nightmare and came to sit out her with me. After a while, I could see that she was not going to go back to sleep, so I offered to play her some soothing violin. She fell asleep shortly after." Sherlock explained, tucking the violin under his chin to play another piece. John nodded his understanding.

"That must have been hours ago. Why are you still playing?" John asked, stepping towards his friend. Sherlock glanced briefly at John before returning his gaze to Ariel.

"Because, it keeps her calm." He stated. John just gave a smile and ducked into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, listening to the light notes of Sherlocks violin.

John made himself toast with jam and some tea as quietly as he could before returning to the living room and sitting in his favourite armchair. _It's so good to be home_. He thought contently, eating his toast. Sherlocks song hit peaks and valleys, before slowly fading away. The consulting detective lowered his violin, eyes carefully studying the sleeping woman on the sofa across from him. John smiled.

"You are, you know." John said before sipping his tea. Sherlocks head turned to look at him questioningly.

"I am, what?" Sherlock asked coolly.

"Last night you told me you were, and I quote, "incapable of emotions'. But you lied. You are, more then capable in fact." John said, a small grin toying at the corners of his lips. Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned back to Ariel.

"Taking care of her, watching over her, just proves that." John continued, leaning in towards his friend.

"You know what I meant John." Sherlock said, not looking at him. John sighed.

"Sherlock..." John started, but Sherlock cut him off.

"I would rather not have this conversation right now. Especially with Ariel in the room." Sherlock said, staring straight into Johns eyes all of a sudden. John sighed again and nodded. Now wasn't really the time to have this discussion.

John ate his breakfast in silence, Sherlock retreated into his mind palace. As John was writing up a brief overview of his trip to Singapore for his blog, Ariel began to stir. John looked up from his laptop, catching Sherlock snapping out of his trance by her slight movements. John grinned. It took a lot more then moving to get Sherlock to notice John when he was in his mind palace.

"Morning." Ariel said with a small yawn. She gingerly sat up, stretching.

"Morning." Sherlock replied, a slight grin on his face. Ariel gave his a big, bright smile.

"Morning Ariel." John said from his chair, briefly glancing up from his laptop to smile at her. Ariel just nodded at John, acknowledging his words as she yawned again.

"Well, I suppose I should shower." Ariel said, a little giggle in her voice. She got up and headed for the bathroom, stopping briefly to grab her things from Sherlocks room. When she was gone, John looked pointedly at Sherlock.

"No, we are not having that conversation now." Sherlock said firmly before pushing himself out of his chair and making his way to his room to change. John just rolled his eyes at the detective and went back to his blog.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ariel curled up on the sofa, a towel wrapped around her still damp hair. She sat with her laptop on her knees, drinking a cup of tea. John worked on his laptop at the table and Sherlock sat silently in his armchair, thinking. The flat was absolutely silent except for the clicking of computer keys and the occasional sip of tea.

Sherlock scanned the room, checking up on Ariel and John. John seemed silently frustrated at his computer. _Probably another malfunction with his blog_. Sherlock thought, turning to glance at Ariel. He noticed a slight furrow of her brow, a small frown and a look of hurt in her eyes.

A flash if emotion spiked up in Sherlock. How dare anyone hurt her! Sherlock pushed himself out of his chair, crossed the distance in two long strides and sat down on the sofa next to Ariel. She raised her eyebrows at him as she closed her laptop.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked. Ariel gave him a small masking smile.

"Nothing at all. Why?" She replied lightly. Sherlock didn't need to know about the email she had just received.

"Ariel, there's no point trying to hide it. Whatever it is. Tell me." Sherlock persisted. By now, John was watching them over the top of his laptop. Ariel and Sherlock had a momentary staring contest, which Sherlock won. Ariel let out a sigh of defeat.

"I just got an email from my landlord. He's sold the building, due to his health. I'm to be moved out by the end of the week." Ariel said sadly.

"What? He can't do that to you!" Sherlock cried, outraged. Ariel gave him a sad smile.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Him and I had already talked about it." She said, trying to calm him. There was no need to make a scene. There was a moment of silence where Sherlock seemed to process this information. John just watched them.

"I'll be alright Sherlock." Ariel said sweetly, gently turning his head to face her. She gave him a smile, one which he gladly returned.

"Where will you go?" He asked after a moments thought. Ariel shrugged.

"I'll find a place. I always do." She giggled. "There's lots of flats in London." Sherlock nodded. Ariel sighed sadly. There was a long pause, which was ended when Mrs. Hudson knocked lightly on the door.

"You-who!" She called cheerily as she entered carrying a plate of cake. She stopped short when she saw the gloomy pair on the couch.

"What's the matter, dears?" Mrs. Hudson asked, setting the cake down on the table near John. He smiled his thanks before helping himself.

"Ariel has just been informed of her eviction from her flat. She must be out at the end of the week." Sherlock swiftly informed his landlady. Ariel felt that he was more upset her eviction then she was.

"Oh no! Do you have a place to go, sweetheart?" The elder lady ask Ariel. Ariel gently shook her head.

"No, not yet. But I'll find something." She replied, a small smile on her face. Mrs. Hudson looked pitifully at Ariel. Before either could say anything, Sherlock jumped in.

"Mrs. Hudson, isn't 221c currently empty?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Mrs. Hudson look at his curiously.

"Of course it is. But a damp basement flat is hardly the proper place for a young lady." She replied. Sherlock locked eyes with Ariel for a moment, silently asking her what she thought. Ariel turned and looked up at Mrs. Hudson.

"Is it possible for me to rent it? For the time being, at least?" Ariel asked the elder lady. Mrs. Hudson smiled brightly.

"If that's what you want dear, then of course you can. But would you like to come look at it before you decide?" She asked kindly. Ariel smiled and nodded.

"I would love that. Just let me go deal with my hair first, if you don't mind." She said, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Mrs. Hudson just shook her head, smiling, at the retreating girl. The landlady turned back to Sherlock and John.

"I hope you know what you've just proposed to her, Sherlock dear. That flat is in need of a lot of work." She said sternly. Sherlock shrugged.

"I'm sure that between us we can make it livable for her." Sherlock said, relaxing on the sofa. Mrs. Hudson sighed and looked at John.

"What are your thoughts, Doctor Watson?" She asked kindly. John gave a small smile.

"I think having her close would be a good thing. As for the flat, last I saw it, it was decent." John admitted, a sly grin on his face. It would be a good thing for Sherlock. Ariel appeared, blonde hair hanging freely on her shoulders.

"Mrs. Hudson? Shall we take a look at the flat?" She asked cheerily, stepping up beside her. Mrs. Hudson nodded and led the way down the stairs. There was silence in the flat as Sherlock listened to the retreating steps of the two women on the stairs.

"She doesn't need to know. " Sherlock said, seemingly to no one. John quirked his eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh? Who doesn't need to know what?" He prompted.

"Mrs. Hudson. She doesn't need to know about Ariel and I." Sherlock replied. John chuckled.

"Why? What's she going to do?" John asked, laughingly.

"She'll make fun of me." Sherlock mumbled, just loud enough for John to hear. John roared in laughter at this.

"Make fun of you? Sherlock, she will be incredibly happy for you, trust me." John said, barely containing his laughter at the ridiculous fear of his friend. Sherlocks head snapped around to look at John.

"You think?" He said, sounding almost hopeful. John shook his head, still smiling.

"I know. She cares about you, Sherlock. She will be happy." John reassured him. Sherlock seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing.

"Alright then. But I wish to be the one to tell her, understood?" Sherlock said, flopping back onto the sofa.

"Sure thing." John said, still chuckling lightly as he returned to his laptop and his second piece of cake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mrs. Hudson opened the door of 221c and Ariel peered in.

"Its not what I would call ideal, sweetheart, but if you want it, it's yours." Mrs. Hudson said, leading Ariel inside. Ariel studied the interior of the flat.

There were places where the wallpaper was peeling, it's was cold and damp and poorly lit at the moment as the majority of lightbulbs were missing. The kitchen was missing a fridge and there was an odd smell in the flat, but as Ariel looked around, all she could imagine was the possibilities for the place.

She saw all her belongings moved in, how homey it would look. If she replaced the peeling wallpaper, how spiffy it could look. The flat was bigger then her current one, but still small and cozy. She walked into the middle of the living room, doing a slow circle as she looked over the entire flat. She let out a small sigh of satisfaction. This was it, the place she wanted.

"I want it, Mrs. Hudson." She said finally. Mrs. Hudson seemed a bit taken aback.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you could find a nicer place..." She started, but Ariel interrupted.

"I'm sure. This feels like home already." She said with wide smile as she faced her.

"Then it's yours, sweetheart. Lets go get the paperwork." Mrs. Hudson said, smiling.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Disappointed? Excited? Leave a review and let me know, please! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
